


The Darkest Hour (Becado)

by ALifeToRepeat



Series: The Darkest Saga [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, College, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, ziall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…Usted ha sido aceptado en la Universidad de estudios especiales Charles Darwin para personas particularmente excepcionales, le deseamos felices vacaciones y lo esperamos en nuestras instalaciones para el inicio de clases…</p><p>sin siquiera haber aplicado Zayn es aceptado en una universidad de la cual siquiera apenas ha escuchado.</p><p>al llegar se encontrara con una majestuosa edificación escondida en medio de un sinuoso bosque, oculta a la vista de todo el mundo y de la prensa mundial, se encontrara con Niall un niño de piel y ojos extraños, muy serio y reservado, pero con un furia volcánica, a los gemelos Liam y Harry Payne, dulces y encantadores, y Louis un genio fuera de serie, todos ellos alumnos particularmente excepcionales de la escuela para estudios especiales Charles Darwin.</p><p>un olor a sangre se mezcla en los pasillos con las hormonas y un secreto que sacudirá su mundo.</p><p>viajara por el mundo en la lucha secreta de la preservación de nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. powerfull

 

 

Capítulo 1

-Buen día Zayn -saludo el hombre sentado detrás un gran escritorio de cristal, lo poco que había podido ver de esa universidad estaba hecho de cristal, concreto y acero.

-Buen día -contesto Zayn, intimidado por el hombre, aunque de rostro promedio expresaba una seriedad anormal quiza aburrimiento, la ambientacion no ayudaba era muy aséptico los portátiles, ordenadores, libros, suelos, sillas, vajillas cada rincón en la oficina del director era de color blanco, acero y cristal.

-Bien venido a la Universidad de estudios especiales Charles Darwin para personas particularmente excepcionales -dijo el hombre sacando a Zayn de su ensoñación, el aliento de aquel hombre lo golpeo con un suave aroma a menta -

lo observaba como estudiando sus reacciones, haciendo que este se sintiera más incómodo.

-según dice tu escuela, eres bueno en las clases de arte, música e inglés ¿es verdad? –el hombre despego la vista de la carpeta que sostenía a la altura de su pecho para observarlo.

Zayn asintió

-pero tampoco destacas en ninguna de ellas de manera particular aunque tu expediente si lo es, pero de una forma que no es para enorgullecerse muchas riñas con alumnos, con profesores, cigarros, castigo, drogas y... nada más… -el hombre paso una hoja tras otra esperando encontrar algo que fuera “particular”.

Zayn solo se preguntaba que hacia este hombre recordándole toda su historia, acaso lo estaba rechazando, pero entonces, porque habrían enviado una carta de aceptación en primer lugar.

-en fin joven Malik –dijo el hombre depositando la carpeta blanca con el sello de la escuela sobre el escritorio, -Bienvenido a la Universidad Charles Darwin para personas excepcionalmente particulares.

lo vio ponerse de pie y extender su mano para estrechar la suya, comprendió que esperaba su mano para darle la bienvenida.

-a esta universidad asisten los hijos de personas que incluso en los mas lujosos y luminosos círculos apenas se escuchan y a ellos no les hace gracias convivir con gente humilde, asi que le harán la vida imposible –el tono del hombre se había vuelto un poco serio, y aunque no era la intención del hombre, solo hizo sentir a Zayn fuera de lugar –cuando les sea posible, su estancia aquí no será fácil pero si se mantiene firme y lucha como jamás lo ha hecho asegurará su lugar en la historia de esta universidad, -el hombre rodeó el escritorio obligando a Zayn a seguirlo hasta la puerta de la oficina.

-durante su primer mes tendrá un tutor que le enseñara todo lo que debe de saber sobre la universidad: profesores, clases, horarios, clases extracurriculares y normas, y también será su compañero de cuarto –y sin siquiera haberlo notado ya estaba fuera de la oficina del director –lo he mandado llamar temprano por lo que no debe de tardar, espero en esas sillas y él le dará un recorrido por la universidad.

Se sintió extrañamente abandonado cuando la puerta se cerró frente a sus narices.

-Hola ¿eres Zayn? –una voz lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

-asi es soy Zayn –contestó mientras seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta de metal y cristal frente a él.

-¿intentas ver a través de la puerta? –incomodo aparto la vista de aquel lugar, pensando en lo extraño que era estar mirando fijamente durante tanto tiempo una puerta.

-¿tú debes de ser mi tutor? –pregunto dándose cuenta al fin del niño que le hablaba.

tenía una mirada penetrante de color azul, era como si pudiese ver a través de él, a su pasado, tenía finos labios rosados que contrastaban con sus ojos y su blanquecina piel, era un poco más bajo que Zayn.

de pronto se imagino abrazandolo con una mano por la cintura y la otra hundida en sus cabellos rubios, sintio una bruma subiendo por sus piernas hasta adormecerse en su cabeza era como, estupefaccion o letargo, la sangre en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar cuando se descubrio con la boca abierta mirando al chico e imaginando cosas.

Aunque no era algo que le pasara a menudo se asustó, no era gay y aquella escena era evidentemente Gay.

-y tu compañero de cuarto, mi nombre es Niall –dijo el niño extendiendo su mano.

Zayn lo miro y extendió su mano también.

-un placer- dijo mientras comprobaba que la piel del chico era tan suave como lo había imaginado.

-bien sígueme, vayamos a conocer el campus. –Niall se dio la vuelta y se echó andar grácil y elegante.

Niall lo guio por los edificios, unas áreas verdes, una cancha de tenis, otra de atletismo y llegaron a un edificio de 6 pisos con una gran letra J en relive grabada al frente.

-aquí es- dijo el rubio haciendo abrir la puerta de la entrada

El primer piso era una gran sala, un pequeño comedor, una sala de estudio y una sala de televisión.

-este es la sala del dormitorio de chicos, la mayor parte del tiempo los chicos estamos aquí o en alguna cancha, está estrictamente prohibido estar en, o alrededor del dormitorio de chicas, en los primeros pisos están las habitaciones singulares para una sola persona, en realidad son muy pequeñas, en los pisos intermedios están la habitaciones dobles, para dos alumnos y los últimos pisos son las suites de alumnos que han construido sus propias habitaciones- explico Niall mientras señalaba las escaleras y el elevador.

No es que Zayn prefiriera el elevador pero había caminado medio campus para llegar a las habitaciones,

-¿en qué piso esta tu habitación? –si decía que el último no estaba dispuesto a ir por las escaleras con la maleta.

-en el último- dijo el rubio.

-elevador- respondió.

Cuando por fin llego el elevador y se adentraron en él, Zayn recordó que Niall le había dicho que los últimos piso eran de quienes podían financiar la construcción de sus propias habitaciones, asi que si Niall estaba en el último piso de seguro su familia era de dinero, la sensacion de pequeñez llego al instante, siempre había tratado de evitar esas amistades con tal de no sentirse menos, Niall lucia un poco mas alto ahora, incluso parecia de dinero sus ojos y piel no eran muy comunes.

-dijiste que los últimos pisos eran de quienes tenían la posibilidad de financiarse la construcción de sus habitaciones ¿ósea que tu…? –se sintió tonto por no poder preguntar si venía de una familia con dinero, pero el otro chico al parecer entendió porque le respondió enseguida.

-mi padre, todo esto es gracias a mi padre –dijo secamente, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que el chico en ningún momento había parecido expresar una emoción ni sorpresa, ni cansancio ni una sonrisa o aburrimiento.

-¡oh!- fue lo que de momento atinó a decir.

una vez bajaron del elevador pudo notar que los edificios eran tan asepticos por dentro como por fuera, en el pasillo no habia ningun adorno mas que las puertas de metal perfectamente incrustadas a la pared y el suelo de marmol blanco.

-esta de aquí es mi habitación –señaló la puerta más próxima –esa de ahí es la de los gemelos Payne y la del fondo es de Louis Tomlinson.

El rubio saco una llave del bolsillo y abrio la puerta, el lujo de aquella habitación nunca siquiera llegó a imaginarla, toda la parte al frente de la habitación era de cristal cubierta por largas cortinas de satén blanco, en medio de la sala un exquisito juego de sofás color café oscuro una gran pantalla incrustada sobre en una de las paredes, una gran estanteria con generaciones de videojuegos, películas, libros y Cd's.

La sala se separaba con una barra de la cocina, al otro lado de la sala estaba la que era la habitación de Niall con un gigantesco baño y dos closets.

Recorrió cada una de las habitaciones observando lo asombrosamente equipadas que estaban, el blanco era el color predominante con destellos por aqui de verde esmeralda y por alla destellos de cafe oscuro.

-es asombroso- dijo en un susurro,

-gracias, supongo –le contesto el rubio, en sus mejillas se agolpo la sangre, no esperaba que el rubio lo escuchara,

-¿a qué se dedica tu padre?

-es monarcas –escucho su voz suave y melódica, -en Irlanda-

-no sabía que había monarcas en Irlanda –dijo Zayn recordando sus clases de Historia y sobre lo poco que había investigado sobre aquellos verdes valles.

-asi debe de ser, a eso se debe mi linaje –respondió aburrido el rubio,

-¿linaje?... – algo en la mente de Zayn hizo click –cuando dices monarca ¿te refieres a un…?

-rey –terminó la pregunta Niall atravesando a Zayn con sus profundos ojos azules y dando un paso atrás.

-eso significa que ¿tú eres…? –se reprendió internamente por seguir en aquel juego estúpido de formular preguntar sin terminarlas.

-príncipe –terminó de nuevo la oración,

Se sintió abrumado, el cambio era drástico venía de Bradford un suburbio, a una universidad de lujo a compartir la esplendorosa habitación de un príncipe irlandés, de seguro había cámaras escondidas y esto era una broma.

-no entiendo –fue lo primero que le vino a la mente,

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –fue la primera vez que noto cualquier cosa en la cara de Niall, confusion.

-¿Por qué te obligan a compartir habitación? Se supone que es tuya no te la dio la universidad –se sentía extrañamente herido, ofendido porque lo habían puesto con el habiendo tantas habitaciones,

-al inscribirnos en esta universidad firmamos una especie de contrato de no exclusividad, dentro de estas paredes no somos diferentes unos de otros –Dijo tranquilamente haciendo desaparecer la duda de su rostro.

-a mí no me pidieron firmar nada –se aventuro en la habitacion, reconociendo lo que sería su hogar mientras durara la universidad,

-no te ofendas Zayn pero no tienes de que sentirte exclusivo, hasta donde se vienes de una familia de media economía en Londres, sin logro alguno que signifique apenas nada, no eres excepcionalmente particular ni nada por el estilo –en la voz de Niall no había ofensa alguna, y raramente no se sentía ofendido aunque sabía que debería estarlo.

-la madre de los gemelos Payne –de la habitación del frente recordó – es encargada de los departamentos de inteligencia, tecnología y seguridad de varios países alrededor del mundo, te has de poder imaginar el poder que tiene y por mencionar que los dos son excepcionalmente particulares, ya los conocerás, Louis es un genio su mente procesa información a velocidades increíbles y cantidades impresionantes aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa tonteando y otras particularidades más, sus padres son dueños de los bancos de cada moneda en transito vigente, tienen tanto dinero que cuando llegue el fin del mundo apenas habrán gastado el 1% de todo ello –explicó Niall tratando de dar a entender aunque Zayn ya había entendido muy bien, no era más que un mediocre con suerte.

-¿y tú?, ¿también tienes mucho dinero y eres raro?- no lo estaba pero el tono y la velocidad en la que salió su voz lo hacía parecer enojado.

-no es mi intención hacerte enojar- intento suavizar las cosas,

-solo explica, Niall –se escuchaba aun mas molesto trato de modificar su tono, -solo quiero conocerte, -mostrando ahora un interes mas o menos real.

-soy particular sí, tengo memoria fotográfica y oído perfecto entre otras peculiaridades, desciendo de un linaje que se ha mantenido puro desde los primeros años de cristo en la tierra, el oro de mi familia es incluso más antiguo que cristo.

-¿a que te refieres con linaje puro? –pregunto Zayn mientras veía una pintura de lo que concluyó era Niall y su familia era sombría a pesar de la modernidad del atuendo, lo espectacular del paisaje.

-mi sangre no se ha mezclado desde hace siglos, somos de las pocas familias en el mundo con nuestra sangre original sin mezclas, no hay mestizos, ni bastardos.

Sintió a Niall pararse a su lado, y elevar su rostro a la pintura que observaba, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño ahora su presencia era imponente.

-mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano –los aborrecía, lo podía percibir -ahora sirve para el ejército, es un requisito si quiere tomar el decadente trono de mi padre.

-¿decadente? –pregunto Zayn, se sintió tonto, preguntaba mucho, era como un niño pequeño en un museo preguntado qué era aquello y que era esto.

-¿alguna vez has oído hablar de un rey irlandés moderno? –se sintió abrumado, este ser no tenía alma, no tenía sentimiento alguno.

Zayn negó con la cabeza, quería que Niall continuará.

-exactamente –corroboró algo que Zayn no había entendido –en mi familia no hay nada verdaderamente honorable, únicamente la pureza de nuestra sangre y nuestro inagotable y antiguo oro.

-parece que odias todo lo que eres –se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, y es que Zayn tenía ese problema en que a veces le desaparece ese filtro entre la cabeza y la boca que sirve para contener aquello que no debe decir.

-no es algo que realmente deba importarte –dijo Niall apartando la mirada del cuadro y atravesándole el alma con el azul sombríos de sus ojos –solo limítate a seguir las reglas.

Sabía que no tenía nada que alegar, así que asintió con la mirada.

-Liam Payne es mi novio, no puedes siquiera tocarlo, Harry es todo tuyo asi como Louis, no me importa si eres partidario o no de la homosexualidad, respetame así como a Liam, Harry y a Louis y todo estará bien, acostúmbrate a nosotros somos lo mejor de esta Universidad y podemos llegar a ser lo peor, la puerta se cierra a las 10 de la noche y se abre a las 8 de la mañana, todo aquí adentro es tuyo, lo que sea que utilices debes lavarlo y guardarlo, no te preocupes por la comida ahí suficiente y compartiremos habitación, más te vale que no ronques si no dormirás en el estacionamiento, compartimos cama y nunca pero nunca me toques ¿de acuerdo? –Zayn no había dejado de ver el cuadro mientras Niall hablaba aunque sabía que lo estaba mirando,

-hecho –le extendió la mano para estrecharla, y la recogió al ver que Niall se quedaba mirándolo con una expresión de desagrado,

-bien tengo hambre ¿sabes cocinar? –pregunto el rubio dándose la vuelta y alejándose del cuarto.

-si un poco –contesto, de un momento a otro Niall parecía normal no era ese estatua fría que habia sido minutos antes,

-Bien, en la habitación de lado derecho esta tu closet ayer los chicos me ayudaron a mover las cosas, instala tus cosas ahí y cuando terminé vas a la cocina para que me ayudes con la comida –no espero respuesta y desapareció en la cocina.

Ya habría tiempo para ganarse a Niall, ahora lo que lo preocupaba era eso de que era Gay, bien no lo había dicho concretamente, pero había dicho que ese tal Liam era su novio lo que significaba que era gay y tenía que mantenerse alejado para evitar malas interpretaciones, compartiría habitación con él, que no era algo de qué preocuparse pues aclaro expresamente que no le gusta ser tocado ni siquiera como para saludarlo de mano, luego estaba eso de que eran particulares ¿a que se refería cuando se refería a ellos y asi mismo como particulares?

Se quedó asombrado al entrar a la habitación de Niall la cama era tan grande que bien podrían caber 5 personas acostadas ahí, bueno al menos lo era para él, en su casa dormía en una cama en la que en el último año sus pies salían por un extremo, se giró hacia el lado derecho y vio las puertas abiertas de lo que sería su closet y siguió sorprendiéndose era del tamaño de su habitación, con las pertenencias que llevaba no llenaría ni una repisa, solo llevaba 6 camisas, 2 sudaderas, 6 jeans, 3 pares de zapatos ropa interior y calcetines.

Se giró para ver las puertas al otro lado de la habitación y se encontró con el closet de Niall, lento y asegurándose de que Niall no estuviera cerca, abrió las puertas, esperaba encontrarse con un montón de ropa blanca u oscura algo sombrío como lo era Niall pero para su sorpresa en primer había muchísima ropa de distintos colores, zapatos y zapatillas deportivas de distintas formas y colores, accesorios, gorras algo totalmente diferente a Niall, decidió que estaba tentando mucho a su suerte y regreso a la cocina.

-¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –pregunto al entrar en la cocina y ver a Niall condimentando una pieza de carne.

-haremos cordero con patatas, saca unas patatas y zanahorias de la nevera y pártelas en rodajas –sin esperar a que Niall despegara la vista de lo que hacía se acercó al grifo y se lavó las manos.

Poco tiempo después el cordero ya estaba en el horno y un sabroso olor invadía la cocina.

-¿tienes hambre? –le dijo Niall aunque no sabía si era pregunta o afirmación, cuando lo dijo justo después de que escuchara retorcerse su estómago por la cocina.

-si un poco –le contesto sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza, Zayn lo pensó bien y Niall era agradable a la vista a pesar de su frialdad, poseía unos delegados labios rosados y unos ojos que contrastaban como faroles contra su piel, donde creyó ver una sonrisa pero no estaba seguro.

Lo vio acercarse a la nevera y sacar un gran recipiente de nieve de chocolate para después dirigirse a un cajón y sacar dos cucharas para extenderle una.

-espero que te guste el chocolate –dijo metiendo su cuchara y llevándosela a los labios, lamiéndola de una manera que a Zayn extrañamente calentó,

-si claro –alzo la cuchara y estaba a punto de deslizarla por la suoerficie pero se detuvo – ¿no se supone que no debemos comer golosinas antes de comer? –le pregunto a Niall quien frunció el ceño.

En la cara de Niall las cejas se alzaron en sorpresa, la primera emoción que había visto en Niall y era agradable verlo asi, por lo menos corroboro que era humano, lo siguió una ancha sonrisa que le dejo ver una clara dentadura y después una sonora carcajada, Zayn se había convencido de que Niall era algo asi como un zombie y todo esto le hacía pensar que Niall sufría de algun nivel bipolaridad.

Tenía ganas de reír por lo estúpido que había sonado pero estaba sorprendido, Niall era humano.

-espera, espera me duele el estómago - Niall se dobló sobre sí mismo apretándose el estómago –Cielos ¿cielos cuántos años tienes? Estas en la universidad puedes comer nieve si quieres antes de la cena no están tus padres aquí –dijo antes de seguir riendo

Después de eso Niall se había mostrado un poco más cálido, seguía siendo frio pero de vez en cuando le dejaba ver a Zayn miradas cálidas.

-háblame de ti –pidió Niall mientras ensartaba un tenedor en una papa del cordero aun en el horno.

-Soy de Bradford, tengo 3 hermanas, mi madre y mi padre de origen pakistaní –empezó a hablar Zayn mientras veía a Niall estremecerse ante la mención de su familia –durante la escuela no tuve muchos amigos, y fue igual hasta que me gradué, soy muy serio, diría que tímido, aunque a veces hablo sin pensar –Niall parecía entretenido por su patética vida, pensó en seguir pero el ruido de un altavoz lo detuvo.

-Niall, somos Liam y Harry ¿ya llego el chico nuevo? –preguntaron por altavoz,

Noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Niall parecía un gran tomate, guardo la imagen en su memoria era agradable de recordar esa sencillez y debilidad reflejada en su rostro.

-son los chicos, voy a abrirles ¿quieres cuidar del cordero? –Niall lo volteo a ver con una chispa en sus ojos, se acercó al horno y abrió la tapadera, iba a preguntar que sucedía pero se podía imaginar, había dicho que eran Liam y Harry.

Espero unos segundos en silencio mientras se quitaba los guantes después de haber sacado el cordero, esperaba escuchar algún ruido pero solo alcanzaba a escuchar murmullos emocionados.

-Zayn, ven a conocer a Liam y a Harry –dijo Niall desde la sala –Harry sin zapatos por favor, -lo escucho decir poco después de llamarlo.

Al entrar en la sala vio a Niall rodeando con su brazo a un chico incluso un poco más alto que él, se sintió inundado por la calidez de su sonrisa y su mirada, se sintió amado, era extraño pero asi se sentía.

-hola soy Zayn –dijo y le extendió la mano para saludarlo,

A diferencia de Niall, Liam le respondió enseguida, su mano era suave y sintió calma.

-¡Liam! –escucho a Niall reprender lo por lo bajo –contrólate.

-lo siento –dijo Liam apartando inmediatamente la mano, haciendo sentir a Zayn una extraña sobriedad.

-eres un pesado Niall –escucho una voz ronca entrando en la sala que lo hizo girarse.

De repente se sintió abrumado, como si toda la miseria del mundo lo golpeara, un dolor que más allá de llevarlo a retorcerse lo paralizo sintió algo escurriendo por su labio, llevo la mano a la nariz y al levantarla para ver pudo ver que era sangre lo que escurría.

Levanto su vista, y vio a Niall acercándose y posando una mano en su pecho, le hablaba pero no entendía, no era claro, el otro chico corrió hacia el chico de cabello revuelto que acaba de entrar y lo abrazaba, de los ojos del chico de cabello revuelto que supuso era Harry caían grandes lágrimas, Liam lo tranquilizaba y lo besaba en la sien hablándole algo al oído a la vez.  
Un nuevo flujo de dolor lo atravesó, en una mueca de horror se convirtió su rostro y callo hacia atrás, Niall evito que golpeara contra el suelo, lo veía hablarle pero un desgarrador zumbido lo ensordecía, los labios de Niall se desvanecían.

Perdió la conciencia.


	2. duro despertar

En sus sueños pequeños destellos iluminaron su conciencia a momentos, la cara de Niall sus extraña forma de hablar muy correcta, la sorpresa y el amor que había visto en su rostro, el chico que lo hizo sentirse amado, si era Liam, y después ese chico de ojos tristes, el dolor y sus lágrimas, un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a invadirlo ¿había muerto?

-Zayn despierta todo está bien –esa voz era extrañamente vaga

Pero ¿estaba muerto?, sintió miedo y ganas de llorar.

-Zayn despierta, está bien, solo abre los ojos- un aire cálido soplo en su oído esas palabras, de pronto fue consciente de su cuerpo y del cuerpo que se aferraba a él.

-intenta más fuerte –escucho otra voz, y esta vez estaba seguro de que era Niall.

-debemos llamar al director –esa voz no la pudo reconocer, estaba vivo, y su cuerpo se sentía en la gloria.

-no Harry, no quiero que te castiguen, esto solo fue un accidente, ahora estoy aquí y está todo bien- esa nueva voz era un poco aguda y tampoco la pudo reconocer.

-intenta más fuerte Liam –era la voz de Niall nuevamente, estaba preocupado.

-Zayn despierta, sé que me escuchas, todo está bien, ahora estás conmigo –ese aire cálido llego de nuevo a sus oídos y sintió la calidez recorriendo su cuerpo y haciendo vibrar su entrepierna.

-ya está despierto, si sigues haciéndolo solo harás que tenga un orgasmo –dijo de nuevo aquella voz aguda –no puede abrir los ojos porque lo estas dopando, déjame intentarlo.

Aquella calidez que se abrazaba a su cuerpo lo abandono y se sintió sobrio, vivo.

-Zayn, abre los ojos –aquella voz sonaba más cerca –una mano se presionaba en su frente.

Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba vivo, de que se había sentido mucho dolor y se había desmayado.

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió a un hombre de una sonrisa encantadora y mirada azul, no sentía nada, solo normalidad.

-Hola soy Louis –dijo mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos

-¿qué ha pasado? –dijo en un susurro que termino por morir ahogado en sus dientes

Trato de incorporarse, y vio a Niall abrazado a su propio cuerpo mientras al fondo veía a Liam abrazando al mismo chico de cabello desordenado ojos grandes y brillantes por las lágrimas, lo siento pudo leer en sus labios.

-lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento no fue mi intención hacerte daño, dile que lo siento Liam, protégeme no quiero hacerle daño a nadie –el chico se enterró en el Cuello de Liam, y tembló descontroladamente

-calma ya que le expliquemos todo veras que no hay ningún problema- Le dijo Liam a Harry mientras besaba su cabello y apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-lo que acabas de experimentar es lo que en la psicología se llama “imposible”, en la ciencia “idiotas” y en la literatura “estallido psionico” –explico el chico de mirada dulce que aun sostenía su frente, trato de entender pero “imposible” “idiotas” y “psionico” no encajaban muy bien en una misma frase

 

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Zayn mirando hacia abajo sobre su pecho para ver que le habían quitado la camisa

Louis volteo a mirar a los chicos en la misma habitación como previniéndolos para revelar su gran secreto.

-¿supongo que Niall te dijo que éramos peculiares? –Zayn asintió mientras veía directamente los ojos azules de Louis –lo que experimentaste fue una ilusión de dolor provocada por Harry.

Louis se detuvo esperando que Zayn saliera corriendo asustado pero este no lograba entender aun lo que el chico de mirada azul le estaba explicando.

-no entiendo –dijo Zayn, aclarando un hecho obvio

-mira es algo asi como el rollo de los superhéroes, lo de Harry es una especie de superpoder, y todos aquí tenemos algunos es por eso que somos peculiares –en la cara de Louis había una sonrisa pero en su cara había expectación por la reacción de Zayn.

Y para Zayn estos chicos estaban locos, solo fue… algo anormal, ocasión de una vez lo que le había sucedido hacia unos momentos atrás, en su labios comenzó a formarse una sonrisa para estallar en una estruendosa sonrisa.

Por lo poco que pudo ver mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por las carcajadas vio la sonrisa de Louis desparecer para convertirse en una mueca de decepción, se levantó y camino hacia Liam que le dijo algo al oído, seguido Liam lo miro con ojos tristes y una pena tremenda lo inundo, sentía ganas de llorar como si hubiera asesinado a alguien como si algún familiar hubiera muerto. La risa ceso y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer grandes lágrimas.

Que estaba sucediéndole.

La cara de Niall volvía a ser ruda, sin emoción alguna, se había marchado aquel niño de encantadora sonrisa cuando estaba con Liam incluso parecía molesto.

-ya basta Liam –le reprendió Niall, Liam dejo de mirarlo y siguió acariciando a su hermano, y se sintió abandonado de nuevo, una sensación de sobriedad lo inundo y recupero un poco la cordura ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Liam es capaz de controlar las emociones –algo en su mente hizo clic, la mirada de Harry y había dolor, la mirada de Liam placer y miseria, sintió miedo.

-Liam –llamo de nuevo Louis y Liam volvió a mirar a los ojos de Zayn sus ojos se entrecerraron y sintió tranquilidad, el miedo se desvaneció pero su mente estaba seguía pensando que estos chicos no eran peculiares, mierda tenían superpoderes.

-¿Cómo es posible? –atino a preguntar, siendo tal vez la más sensata de las preguntas

-mutaciones –explico Louis como si con ello se desentrañara todos los misterios del mundo

Zayn volvió la mirada a Louis en busca de más respuestas.

-en todo el mundo ahí millones de mutaciones, pelirrojos, albinos, lunares, morenos, claros, chinos, latinos, rusos, rastreadores, profetas, mentores, y entre los más peculiares nosotros, Harry puede crear ilusiones de dolor, nunca en la historia se ha registrado mutación igual lo mismo pasa con Liam su habilidad para controlar las emociones es única nunca se ha vuelto a repetir, Niall es un ilusionista ha habido muy pocos en la historia, entre otras mutaciones tiene memoria fotográfica y oído perfecto, creemos que sus mutaciones se deben a la pureza de su sangre lo cual es contradictorio puesto que nuestras mutaciones se deben a la mezcla de diversas líneas sanguíneas.

-¿y tú qué haces? –pregunto Zayn cuestionándose si realmente estaba creyendo lo que estaba escuchando,

-soy un bloqueador, puedo anular las habilidades de cualquiera, en mi caso hay muchos bloqueadores en el mundo lo que me hace peculiar es que soy el único que puedo proyectarlo como si fuera un campo de fuerza que pudiera hacer crecer, entre otras cosas mi ingenio, dicen que comparable al de Einstein pero Einstein ni siquiera era de este planeta o de este tiempo – lo había dicho en un tono burlón, como si decir aquello en aquellas circunstancias fuera gracioso, Zayn lo veía asombrado, de que se trataba todo aquello, era real, Einstein no era de esta tierra.

-no lo pienses tanto te dolerá la cabeza –dijo Liam aun abrazado al cuerpo de su hermano –solo acéptalo es mucho más fácil.

Diablos en el mundo había personas con superpoderes, eran reales como los superhéroes en los comics, caricaturas y series de televisión.

-se va a desmayar de nuevo, tranquilízalo Liam –dijo Louis esta vez, Liam volvió a mirarlo y de nuevo aquella paz que sintió cuando estaba dormido lo inundo.

En su ensoñación volteo la mirada hacia la izquierda a donde se encontraba Niall y con el rabillo de ojo pudo observar la playera que llevaba, aunque negra había una evidente mancha de sangre por el frente.

-estoy bien Liam –dijo Zayn levantándose de la cama y acercándose a los gemelos, pudo ver que ambos era un poco más altos que él, se acercó un poco más y alzo los dedos a la cabellera de Harry.

-eres Harry ¿cierto? –dijo Zayn como si de pronto toda aquello que le acaban de contar no se lo hubieran dicho como si fueran solo 5 chicos normales, al tacto observo a Harry estremecerse de miedo y de cierta forma entendía, no quería dañar a nadie, pero aun asi Harry se separó del cuello de su hermano y dirigió su mirada a Zayn, sentía tranquilidad, supuso que era culpa de Liam pero no le dio importancia.

Harry asintió desde el cuello de su hermano.

-estoy seguro que todo fue un accidente, ¿de acuerdo?, no te sientas mal. Solo procura que no vuelva a suceder –le regalo una de aquellas sonrisas que a veces le regalaba a las chicas para que cayeran encantadas, de inmediato la cambio no estaba intentando seducir al hermoso chico de ojos verdes.

-gracias –salió del dulce chico una voz ronca y varonil que frágil y quebrada.

-no te preocupes no te pasara nada mientras este aquí –dijo Louis parándose a su lado, de repente todas las emociones que sentía se desvanecieron se sentía normal.

-bueno después de este, desastrosa bienvenida, calentemos de nuevo el cordero ya ha de estar frio –dijo Niall invitando a todos salir al comedor  
Louis fue el primero en salir dando saltitos lozano de alegría, seguido de los gemelos Payne.

-creo que deberías de ponerte una camisa –dijo Niall fríamente señalando su pecho desnudo.

-es verdad –sonrió de nuevo girándose lentamente al closet donde había guardado su ropa, aun había algo que no encajaba en su mente, y era como el había ido a parar en ese lugar.

-te mentí –dijo de repente Niall

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que atino a decir, ¿en qué le había mentido?

-no eres tan normal, -lo miro a los ojos –eres uno de nosotros por eso estas aquí, -dijo para desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Eso significaba que también tenía un superpoder, se quedó petrificado, nunca le había sucedido nada espectacular.


	3. La calma

Capítulo 3

La cena había pasado regularmente normal, Harry muy serio evitándolo con la mirada, Liam a su lado estuvo toda la noche consolándolo, Louis fue quien llevó la mayor parte de la conversación realmente mundana aunque Zayn realmente quería saber más, Niall se aferraba a la mano libre de Liam, serio y hablando pequeñas frases con Louis.

Después de lavar la vajilla que habían utilizado se habían instalado en la sala viendo películas casualmente viendo la película de X-men orígenes, la realidad de las cosas volvió a golpear a Zayn estaba en una habitación con 4 mutantes, después de todo eso era lo que había dicho Louis que eran, y ¿Por qué Niall había dicho que no era tan diferente de ellos? Nunca había causado dolor a nadie, placer quizá pero no sin tocarlo, hasta donde sabía no bloqueaba apenas ni las pelotas en las porterías de Fútbol, ni hacía desaparecer nada más que la comida en su plato a la hora de la cena.

-llamaré a casa para informar que estoy bien –se puso de pie y todos se giraron a verlo como si hubiera dicho algo malo.  
-Zayn ahí una cosa que había olvidado decirte –dijo Niall poniéndose de pie en medio de la sala al frente de los 3 chicos,  
Zayn tragó saliva ruidosamente Niall se veía amenazante y escalofriantemente serio.

-tienes estrictamente prohibido hablar de cualquiera de nuestras peculiaridades, de lo contrario para mañana amanecerás en medio de la selva africana totalmente desnudo a merced de los animales y en estado vegetal- sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo que no era menos que peligroso.

-déjalo Niall, no dirá nada ¿verdad? –dijo Liam sentado a lado de su hermano que aún veía televisión,

Zayn asintió y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, teclear un par de números y espero a que respondieron.

-madre lamento no haberte podido hablar antes, me estaban mostrando la escuela es genial, ya conocí a mis compañeros de cuarto y… -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda se giró para ver quien lo observaba pero estaba solo en la cocina –si te decía que son increíbles, son todos súper amables ¿Cómo están todos en casa? –pregunto y escucho a su madre hablar sobre sus hermanas y lo rápido que crecían, estaba melancólica, sobre su padre que se había pasado el día trabajando para no sentir su ausencia.

Quizás era miedo o paranoia, pero dadas las circunstancias era totalmente justificado, pero se sentía observado.

-mamá –dijo al teléfono –los chicos me están esperando, te llamo después –se despidió con un beso y colgó, se giró una vez más para ver si alguien lo observaba pero estaba completamente solo.

O al menos eso creía.

-¿y Niall? –pregunto a los chicos sentándose en la alfombra en medio de la sala, hundió los dedos y se le antojo dormir sobre ella.

-Está en el baño- dijo Louis despegando un poco la vista de la tele y cambiando de posición de manera que su cabeza quedaba cerca de Zayn.

Zayn volteo a ver a los enigmáticos gemelos y observó sus rostro, si eran gemelos no eran idénticos de hecho quizá, solo se parecían en el cabello revuelo aunque el de Liam era castaño claro con suaves destellos dorados y el de Harry era color chocolate oscuro.

-si no los conociera diría que solo son amigos –dijo Zayn ladeando un poco la cabeza para susurrarle a Louis, este se desperezo y volvió la mirada a sus amigos.

-en realidad no son gemelos –dijo Louis algo aburrido.

-Niall dijo que lo eran –susurro de nuevo Louis, observando a través de sus pestañas a los gemelos,

-sí, así los bautizamos desde que llegaron, los gemelos Payne, en realidad no tienen ni el mismo apellido, él es Harry Styles y él es Liam Payne, en realidad Harry tiene un pasado algo oscuro, la madre de Liam lo rescato en una operación de búsqueda y eliminación de fuerzas armadas alemanas, restos de idealistas Nazis, según le contó a Liam experimentaban con el, deseaban usarlo en una guerra psicológica y desde entonces ha estado con Liam –Zayn se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Harry, todo aquello parecía una historia de esta película.

-¿es verdad todo esto? –pregunto Zayn estupefacto

-no tengo porque mentirte –Louis parecía aburrido, como si no fuera la primera vez que contará la vida de Harry y sus anormalidades.

-¿él lo sabe? –pregunto Zayn señalando con la nariz la mata de rizos sobre las piernas de Liam.

-si lo sé –dijo Harry levantándose de las piernas de su hermano y estirándose,

-lo siento, solo sigo tratando de entender –se enderezó un poco en la alfombra y Harry solo le sonrió con todo su rostro,  
Sintió un pequeño malestar estomacal y se paralizó de miedo, sintió miedo de ser atacado otra vez por Harry.

-tranquilo estarás bien –dijo Louis presionando una mano sobre su pecho, -es solo que todavía no te acostumbras, con el tiempo te harás un poco inmune –retiró la mano de su pecho y todo estaba normal de nuevo.

Harry se hizo un ovillo junto a su hermano y Liam le susurro algo en el oído que lo hizo sonreír

-creemos que Harry y Liam se llevan bien porque viven en una especie de simbiosis, en realidad lo vivimos los 4, Niall es incapaz de sentir mucho, así que es realmente bueno y yo cuando estoy cerca sus poderes se anulan completamente –explicó Louis.

-Niall dijo que no era muy diferente de ustedes ¿Por qué? –pregunto finalmente, sentía que no encajaba ahí, aunque por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo.

-me dijeron que no controlabas tu poder pero no que era ajeno a él –dijo Louis ahora prestándole atención -¿nunca te ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal?

-no –contesto muy seguro de que su vida era demasiado normal, Louis lo miró fijo a los pensando cómo explicar.

-alguna vez ¿no creíste que las conseguías las cosas con demasiada facilidad? –Zayn se quedó pensando, a veces era fácil conseguir una chica a quien manosear un rato o a veces si conseguía lo que quería con sólo pedirle, en realidad nunca batallo mucho para conseguir lo que quería y asintió a la pregunta de Louis –bueno pues ese es tu poder –dijo Louis.

-estás hablando demasiado Louis, eso se lo debe decir el director –Zayn se asustó al ver aparecer a Niall de la nada,

-de cualquier forma terminare por explicarle yo, así que… -respondió Louis restándole importancia al asunto.

-no entiendo –susurró Zayn a Louis como si tratara de contarle un secreto –que significa con que eso es mi poder ¿controlar la mente? Y ¿Cómo es que Niall apareció de la nada? Creí que era un ilusionista no invisible- dijo con un tono un poco chillón y acusador.

Vio a Niall sentarse a lado de Liam y darle un pequeño beso en los labios mientras esté apretaba más fuerte a su hermano contra sus piernas.

-si Niall es un ilusionista, puede proyectar en tu mente lo quiera, él no quería que lo vieras y proyecto en tu mente la habitación con solo nosotros 4, y en pocas palabras no, no controlas la mente, tu poder es lo que llamamos “encandilamiento” eres tan hermoso y exquisito a cualquiera, que cualquiera haría lo que quieras con solo pedirlo, aquí es donde entra otra vez la casualidad, en esta habitación no afectas a nadie más que a Harry lo cual es raro suponiendo que como su poder es igual al de Liam y no afectas a Liam no debería de afectar a él tampoco, o puede ser solo que le gustas- ahora Liam y Niall miraban a Louis,

-¿es posible? –pregunto Liam

-lo he estado estudiando desde que llegue, Niall es inmune por su poca sensibilidad, tu eres inmune por alguna razón que no comprendo así como tu poder que de alguna manera atenúa el de Harry, yo bloqueo cualquier mutación las físicas y las mentales, más no los ataques físicos exteriores a mi campo de bloqueo, y después esta Harry que como es normal en su peculiaridad su poder no inhibe el de Zayn como lo haces tu Liam –era mucha información para asimilar, Harry, bloqueo, Liam, encandilamiento, Niall, proyección mental simplemente era mucho.

-alto –de repente alzó la voz Louis levantando una mano a Liam,

-si intentas tranquilizarlo de nuevo su mente se confundirá y entrara en shock –dijo recuperando su tono de voz normal  
Observo a todos mirarlo, no sabía qué pensar estaba mareado, súper poderes y mutantes no es muy fácil de entender.  
Se giró sobre sí mismo y enfoco su mirada en la televisión.

Momentos después todos desaparecieron en la sala y solo pudo ver a Harry que lo observaba intrigado,

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto Zayn preocupado porque le presta demasiado atención si se desconcentraba seguro le haría daño.

-es solo que es tan extraño que no sea inmune a ti –dijo con la voz muy bajita y ronca,

-en realidad todo aquí es extraño –dijo Zayn obviando el hecho de que todos ahí tenían supuestos poderes, en la cara de Harry se dibujó una sonrisa encantadora que a Zayn se le antojo adorable.

-siento lo de hace un rato –dijo el chico de ojos verdes,

-no te preocupes, en serio estoy bien –levantó su mano para apretar la mano del rizado en una especie de saludo después de todo era la primera vez que se hablaban.


	4. como si todo fuera normal

Capítulo 4

La realidad de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo lo despertó durante la noche asustado y bañado de sudor.

Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry, Pasión, Ternura, Dolor, tan solo la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando lo golpeó de nuevo, no era algo que se pudiera asimilar tan fácilmente y en menos de una hora, se sentía como en un sueño, este día simplemente era irreal, tal vez fuera una broma, pero, ¿como todo aquello era podría haber sido una broma?.

-lamento todo esto- una voz suave y serena lo sacó de sus pensamientos,

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-atinó a decir después de girarse a ver a Niall que lo observaba, sentía su mirada atravesándolo desde la oscuridad,

-todo esto, sé que es abrumador y sinceramente no sé porqué estás aquí –la voz de Niall llegaba a sus oídos desde la oscuridad lo tranquilizaba,

-vamos a poner una cosa en claro, no me gusta que me estés subestimando así que deja de hacerlo porque no me voy a ir de aquí, no ahora, y todo esto, como tú lo llamas, si es demasiado para un hombre normal- era más de lo que había dicho desde que llegó, un suspiro escucho a modo de respuesta.

-¿Niall?-

-¿sí?-

-¿quieres explicarme lo de mí..? –se quedó pensando si en verdad quería saber más

-lo de tu peculiaridad- la voz suave y serena término la pregunta

-seguramente has escuchado hablar de personas que son muy exitosas en lo que hacen, amasan grandes fortunas, o son muy famosas, en realidad tienen el don del encandilamiento consiguen las cosas con sólo pedirlas.- Zayn lo escuchó y pensó, alguna vez en su vida se había quejado de compañeros de escuela que conseguían calificaciones altas cuando apenas ponían atención durante las clases o de uno que otro cantante que consideraba aberrante y que aun así se posicionan en los número 1 de listas de popularidad.

-esas personas tienen en mayor o menor medida el mismo poder que tú, abruman o encantan tanto a las personas que simplemente terminan gustando a todo el mundo, o en pocas palabras eres tan irresistible que algunas personas harán lo que sea por ti- Zayn no creía que fuera hermoso aunque tampoco se considerará feo,

-sé que es demasiado Zayn, pero confía en mí, por hoy trata de relajarte y por la mañana será un poco más fácil –Zayn se giró sobre su lado de la cama y pensó en cómo su mundo podría cambiar con esta nueva revelación todo lo que conocía estaba a punto de cambiar.

Afortunadamente ningún pensamiento inquietante lo volvió a despertar, por la mañana cuando se levantó, estaba solo en el dormitorio, aguzo el oído para escuchar si Niall estaba por alguna parte de la habitación pero solo escucho silencio lo más probable era que hubiera salido por ahí con los chicos.

Desperezándose se levantó de la cama y tomo un poco de ropa del gran closet, un buen baño le vendría bien.

Mientras se bañaba cayó en cuenta de que estaba cantando, totalmente relajado, pensó en las palabras de Niall esa madrugada y al parecer las cosas ya no parecían tan imposibles, quizá todo era cierto.

Se miró en el espejo y confirmó que estaba listo para conocer este nuevo mundo que se abría ante él, pero antes tomaría el almuerzo, Niall dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera.

Al pasar por la sala vio a Harry dormido boca abajo sobre el sofá con una pierna y un brazo colgando y un hilo de baba mojando la almohada, era encantadoramente infantil.

Decidió despertarlo e invitarlo a desayunar.

-Hey Harry- la sacudió para que despertara -¿quieres desayunar?- habló en voz suave

Harry solo ronroneo y sorbió un poco de baba, Zayn solo pudo sonreír a lo infantil que resultaba aquel niño.

-hey Harry son las diez ya es hora de levantarse, desayuna conmigo- dijo mientras lo sacudía por el brazo y Harry abría los ojos,

-mmm- un ronroneo gutural que salió de la garganta de Harry lo hizo sonrojarse, que había estado soñando –que hermoso despertar- la voz con la que el niño de cabello revuelto hablo era sedosa e increíblemente baja, hizo vibrar los sentidos de Zayn,

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Zayn ruborizado y tropezando con cada palabra

El niño en el sofá estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras hacía lo mismo con sus pies en dirección contraria, a Zayn se le antojo increíblemente alto

-¿te refieres a Louis, Niall o Liam? Y por tu bien espero no preguntes por los dos últimos- preguntó Harry un poco más despierto y enfurruñado en una bolita pequeña sobre el sofá mirando directamente a los ojos de Zayn.

-¿tú también me amenazaras sobre no acercarme a Liam?- atino a responder estaba nervioso, aquel niño era… muy confiado para mirarlo a los ojos así como si nada por tanto tiempo.

-no, solo te advierto, la amenaza de Niall ayer también aplica si te acercas a Liam, no es solo por hablar de nuestras peculiaridades –dijo el niño que lo seguía observando.

-bien… ¿quieres desayunar?-de un brinco el niño estaba llevando a Zayn a la cocina

-¿prefieres algo o te sorprendo?-Harry soltó su mano y se dirigió a la heladera y buscaba que preparar,

-sorpréndeme- le dijo, mientras Harry sacaba tomates, papas y algunas cosas más,

se movía por la cocina diestramente, casi como si fuera su propia cocina, quizá pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Niall, después de todo parecía que se llevaban muy bien los 4.

-¿puedes venir y probar esto? creo que le hace falta sal- Zayn se acerco y Harry sostuvo un bocado en alto,

-diablos esta buenísimo, no le hace falta sal Harry- le confirmó, saboreando el bocado que le había dado a probar,

-entonces podemos sentarnos a desayunar- le dijo el niño de cabello rizado,

Harry llevó la mayor parte de la conversación durante el desayuno, le había preguntado sobre su familia, sus amigos y su antigua escuela, Zayn tenía curiosidad sobre su pasado pero estaba seguro de que fuera muy agradable para un desayuno así que siguió respondiendo las preguntas de Harry.

-¿ya te dieron el tour por el colegio?- le pregunto Harry que recogía la mesa,

-dejame ayudarte a recoger- se levantó Zayn y llevo los cubiertos sucios al lavavajillas, -si Ayer Niall me llevo a conocer cada uno de los edificios,

-¿ya tienes uniforme?- le preguntó Harry

-no- le contesto mientras averiguaba cómo usar el lavavajillas.

-¿ninguno?-

-¿dos?-

-el del colegio, para deportes y el de los entrenamientos-

-entrenamientos como ¿deportes?-

-no entrenamiento de uso y control de peculiaridades?-

Zayn se le quedó mirando, todo se volvía más extraño, entrenamiento para su habilidad, es más, ¿entrenamiento para que usos?

hacia una semana que había llegado al colegio y mi vida en una semana cambiado totalmente, conocí a Harry, a Louis, a Liam y a Niall, al director Simon Cowell, a si casi lo olvidaba tienen superpoderes junto con otra docena entre los 1500 alumnos que hay en el colegio.

el jueves Harry me llevo con la señorita Nicole, encargada de la biblioteca y confección de uniformes para misiones, si misiones, ella tiene control sobre el metal en pequeñas cantidades y corta distancia, me hizo un traje de una aleación especial, con la ayuda del ingenio de Louis claro, es como una segunda piel porque se puede llevar debajo de la ropa y aunque tocaron encima de ella no la sentirían, ni los detectores de metal son capaces de detenerla, capaz de detener la bala de un cañón, de ahí pasamos con el DR. Ed, un pelirrojo de onda bohemio, clase escritor enamorado de la estrella de Moulin Rouge, después de 15 minutos me había dicho todo mi historial medico, me detecto una alergia al hongo de una planta potencialmente se podría mata, pero no tengo que preocuparme por que la planta se extinguió en la etapa más esplendorosa de Babilonia, al parecer tengo 105 puntos frágiles en varios huesos de mi cuerpo los cuales se podría romper fácilmente en una pelea, me receto un vaso de leche por las mañanas para el calcio y un poco de sexo por la noche para fijarlo a los huesos, niveles un poco bajos de azúcar en la sangre, y problemas a los que tengo que prestar atención en los pulmones, de lo cual tampoco tengo que preocuparme porque no hay cigarrillos a 100 kilómetros a la redonda, y todo lo sabía tomando mi mano, pase mi primer examen (médico) excelentemente.

el viernes pase a las oficinas de servicios escolares para hacer registro de las materias básicas, al parecer la fachada de colegio se la toman muy en serio, mi jornada escolar sería de 6 horas de 9:00 am a 3:00 de la tarde, y las actividades extracurriculares, kick boxing los lunes con Liam, natación y música los miércoles con Niall , ajedrez viernes con Harry y fútbol sábado por la mañana con Louis.

el sabado conocí el gimnasio, no el comunal si no el de entrenamiento de habilidades, un gran búnker subterráneo que sostiene en toda su longitud el colegio, armado con la mejor tecnología que de alguna u otra manera ayudaron al desarrollo de las habilidades.

según les había dicho director que se reunió con todos los alumnos peculiares del colegio primero tomarían clases teóricas sobre las peculiaridades específicas de cada alumno, que en realidad era muy poca y solo teoría puesto que el estudio de estas mutaciones genéticas eran muy lentas y siempre melladas por la poca importancia que se le daba, pues como hasta hace unos días al igual que Zayn, todo el mundo prefiere ignorar.

era domingo y ambiente espeso y tenso se respiraba en cada centímetro del colegio como si se avecinará una oscura tormenta.


	5. primer día (parte 1)

-¡hey!- la voz lejana de Niall lo llamaba

-¿que no escuchas la alarma? tienes que levantarte- ya era de levantarse su primer dia de escuela.

-¿que hora es Niall?- pregunto Zayn adormilado,

-las 6:30 am- Niall estaba haciendo demasiado ruido y faltaba una hora y media para entrar a clases,

-cielos Niall es muy temprano dormiré otro rato- la almohada se le antojaba exquisita, como que es no se había dado cuenta aun,

-como quieras, a las 7:30 vienen los chicos a desayunar, date prisa si te apetece- después de eso no se volvió a escuchar ningún sonido, y se quedó dormido de nuevo,

de pronto se encontró en medio de la nada, un espacio en blanco sin principio ni final, infinito, vestido únicamente con el short con el que se había acostado la noche anterior, ¿o la anterior? no lograba recordar cuánto había dormido, algo invisible se arrastraba a los lejos, el arrastre de algo enorme se escuchaba a lo lejos, giro sobre su propio eje tratando de ver el origen de aquel ruido, ¿donde estaba?, sea lo que fuese se avecinaba, cada vez se escuchaba mas fuerte, mas cerca, sintió el miedo entrando por sus pies y sacudiendole hasta los cabellos ¿como habia llegado ahi? el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies por el arrastre de aquella inmensa cosa que no podía ver, se acercaba más y era grande, ¿se echaba a correr? pero ¿a donde?, bien podría estar corriendo direccion de eso que se movía a su alrededor, después se dio cuenta de que no era invisible era una nube del mismo color blanco que todo, por eso no lo podía ver tan lejos, lo rodeaba y se elevaba por lo infinito y se acercaba con mucha rapidez, cayó de rodillas cuando la vibración del suelo le impidió mantenerse en pie, bajó su cabeza al suelo y se cubrió la nuca con sus manos, se prepararía para el golpe, el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies, el sonido se volvió ensordecedor, estaba mas y mas cerca, cada vez más ensordecer, vibrando cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más aterrado, de pronto lo había alcanzado, las vibraciones se habían detenido y en lugar del rugido, un ensordecedor silencio se escuchaban, sus oídos estaban terriblemente, levantó la vista y no veía mucha haya de uno o metros, aunque en realidad no había nada que ver, cuando por fin se decidió a levantar la vista descubrió que no era una nube, era niebla, fría y pegajosa, se movía aunque no había ninguna corriente de aire, estaba viva, se pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Zayn estas bien- despertó de repente, sobre su cama,

-¿que ha pasado? ¿donde estoy?- preguntó a Harry exaltado por los restos de la niebla de su sueño que aún se pegaban a su cuerpo,

-creo que tenias una pesadilla y estas en el colegio, en el colegio Charles Darwin- había sido terriblemente vivido, real, las vibraciones, aun lo laceraba ese pitido en sus oídos,

-escucha es tarde, tienes que arreglarte, o te ira muy mal- ¿tarde? mierda,

-¿que hora es?- preguntó levantándose de la cama,

-cuarto para los 8- le contesto Harry sentado en la cama,

-diablos, no me alcanzara el tiempo- aclaro un hecho obvio

-tienes que bañarte estás todo sudado- levantó la vista para verse en el espejo del gran armario y observó su pecho desnudo brillante por el sudor, su cabello pegado a su frente,

-joder, llegare tarde el primer día- corrió al baño,

-Zayn tengo que irme o también llegare tarde, no olvides tender la cama o Niall se enojara mucho,

> era un hecho llegaría tarde,

en el salón de clases

-¿ha salido todo bien?-pregunto Niall

-según lo planeado- contestó Harry -¿crees que funcione?-

-eso dice Louis, tenemos que confiar en el- contexto en el momento que entraba Liam,

-hola chicos- cuando pasó detrás de su hermano lo abrazo por el pecho y besó la cima de su cabeza en el cabello -¿ha salido todo bien?- preguntó a Harry después de haberse sentado a lado de Niall apretar su muslo debajo de la mesa, Niall se sonrojo,

-deja en paz a Niall, Liam ,y si todo ha salido bien ¿y Louis?- preguntó Harry justo en el momento en el que el profesor atravesaba la puerta y todos los alumnos comenzaban a sacar sus libretas de nota,

-bienvenidos a este nuevo ciclo escolar, un saludo a los que me conocen y a los que no soy el profesor Matt Cardle e imparto los cursos de matemáticas de todos lo niveles, con ustedes veremos matemáticas aplicadas nivel medio, así que saquen las libretas y empiecen por transcribir las fórmulas de la página 05 a la 50...- Niall lo distrajo de las indicaciones que le daba el profesor para entregarle un pedazo de hoja,

-el director le ha mandado llamar- decía con la perfecta caligrafía de Liam,

-¿porque?- le preguntó en un susurro, Liam se encogió de hombros,

-Joven Harry, por favor deje a su hermano trabajar y atienda mis indicaciones-


	6. primer día (parte 2)

 

 

el primer dia iba tambien, había llegado 30 minutos tarde a su primera clase en su primer dia, por suerte el profesor Cardle solo le había llamado la atención, Harry, Liam y Niall estuvieron en su primera clases después de eso no los había visto en todo el dia, como tampoco a Louis, estaban  terminar la última hora y después iría kick boxing con Liam.

se había pasado la mayor parte del día, cuando no estaba poniendo atencion en clases, cuál de los chicos era más agradable, Niall por supuesto estaba en el último lugar desde el primer dia habia sido desagradable incluso agresivo, luego estaba Liam y no por que no fuera agradable pero siempre estaba Niall alrededor y después de la advertencia era mejor estar lejos así que dentro lo posible tambien lo evitaba, luego estaba Harry que no era que no fuera agradable y lindo, pero era incomodo, siempre muy cerca y siempre sonriendo como niña adolescente enamorada, y por ultimo el mas agradable era Louis, para Zayn era fácil estar con él pues siempre era él quien llevaba la conversación y siempre se detenía a explicar, siempre bromeaba y era muy cálido, casi normal.

-hey ¿como va tu dia?- Zayn se giro en su lugar para ver quien lo llamaba,

-bien gracias, y ¿a ti?- contestó al darse cuenta de que era Liam,

-genial, ¿estas listo para la clase de Kick Boxing?- se estremeció ante la mención de la clase que le hacía falta, de hecho, no sabía porque había escogido esa clase, era muy delgado y no tan alto como la mayoría de los chicos en sus clases,

-si, supongo que sí- le contestó, disimulando el nerviosismo, estaba seguro que iba a doler,

-no te preocupes es el primer dia solo darán una pequeña introducción y la semana que entra solo será calentamiento, así que por lo menos 2 semanas estarás bien- suspiro Zayn tranquilo, por lo menos en 2 semanas no sería golpeado,

-¡Oye!- le reprendió -¿estas usando tu...?- Zayn volteo a su alrededor, esperaba que nadie lo escuchara por ser indiscreto, recordar la amenaza de Niall lo hacía tener miedo,

-no te enojes quería tranquilizarla- le dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente, al parecer la calidez era natural en el -tenemos todavía media hora antes de la clase de kick boxing vayamos a tomar algo- llegaron 5 minutos despues, mas que cafetería parecía un restaurante rodeado por sombrillas blancas sobre mesas de acero forjado en intrincadas formas,

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo Zayn bebiendo de su botella de agua,

-claro- le contesto Liam tranquilo,

-¿tu y Niall?- se sintió apenado, realmente no era de su incumbencia,

-si, yo y Niall, desde hace 2 años-respondió Liam adivinando el curso de la conversación,

-el otro dia el dijo que podía hacerme despertar en medio de la selva en estado vegetal ¿puede?- había muchas preguntas que quería hacer, algunas ya se las había hecho a Louis, pero usaba mucho palabras que apenas conocía,

-si, si el quisiera si, pero no te preocupes no dejare que te haga daño- era cauteloso con sus palabras, hablaban en susurros acercándose mas de lo debido,

-¿cómo podría?- pregunto Zayn curioso,

-tiene algo que ver con sus otras mutaciones, aparte de poder crear imágenes mentales se suman su memoria fotográfica y su oido absoluto, la verdad no sabria explicarte, preguntale a Louis tiene una teoría sobre eso- al parecer no le gustaba hablar sobre sus poderes,

-¿porque los llamas mutaciones y los demás peculiaridad?- pregunto Zayn dándose cuenta de el uso de las palabras,

-peculiaridad suena como algo raro, y me hace sentir anormal, y en realidad nuestras habilidades se deben a mutaciones genéticas, pero nadie aqui le llama así, por la película de x-men- Zayn se quedó observando el perfil de Liam ¿eso significaba que todo lo de las películas podría ser, real?

-¿que tipo de poderes existen?- Liam lo miro fijo a los ojos, pensando si sería prudente contarle más,

-Louis les llama mutaciones y las divide en dos tipos: mutaciones activas y mutaciones pasivas- le explicó mirando el tapon de su botella de agua  entre sus dedos,

-las mutaciones activas son aquellas que se originan en el cuerpo del ser humano y que le da la posibilidad de actuar sobre la materia de formas en que normalmente no podria- Zayn estaba sorprendido, afuera había personas que de verdad podían causar severos daños ¿como era posible que no se volvieran locos  de poder y que aún permanecieran oculto todo este mundo?

-ahi alumnos con mutaciones activas en esta escuela- pregunto Zayn nada de lo que le contaba era fácil de tragar y cada respuesta sólo traia más preguntas

-no, esta escuela solo alberga y entrena a personas con mutaciones pasivas-

-¿osea que hay otra escuela que entrena a personas con mutaciones activas?- o al menos eso había dado a entender Liam cuando dijo “esta escuela”

-si es una escuela militar, en rusia- Liam hablaba apretando los labios, nervioso,

-¿qué hay de las mutaciones pasivas?-

-las mutaciones pasivas son aquellas cuyo poder sólo actúa sobre los seres vivos con cerebro, estas mutaciones originan alteraciones que permite habilidades psicológicas-

-¿porque en rusia?- pregunto Zayn refiriéndose a la otra escuela

-las mutaciones que se entrenan allí son físicas, así que mientras más se entrene y fortalezca el cuerpo físico, más fuerte será la mutación- Zayn se quedó observando nuevamente a Liam, se imaginaba luchando contra un mutante activo y siendo destrozado por su fuerza,

-¿es lo que hacen en esta escuela?- dudo si por el momento queria saber -¿fortalecen las mutaciones pasivas?-

-si- contesto Liam poniéndose de pie, y cargando su mochila al hombro,

-¿porque?- era una pregunta que hacia dias se hacia ¿a que se debía todo esta fachada?

-en el mundo hay personas malas Zayn y usaran cualquier medio para hacerse con un poco de poder- Zayn se estremeció, el peligro era real,

-vamos la clase está a punto de empezar-

 

 

 

*****

 

 

como le había dicho Liam, la clase se había desarrollado con mucha tranquilidad mucha teoría y tecnicismos que debía aprender sobre el kick boxing, había alrededor de 50 chicos y el profesor se veía muy amable,

 

 

 

*****

 

 

una vez había terminado la clase, había vuelto al departamento de Niall, seguía sin ver a Louis, a Harry lo había visto en el ascensor y a Niall en el cuarto,

-no he visto a Louis ¿esta bien?- le pregunto a Niall sentado en la sala, después de haber salido de tomar un baño,

-esta con el director- dijo secamente, pero no enojado o a la defensiva, sino como aburrido,

-¿puede perder clases así nada más?- Niall no despegaba la vista del televisor, pero la sonrisa burlona lo dejó ver que algo le parecía gracioso,

-Louis no necesita tomar clases, es más inteligente que cualquier profesor aquí- y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció tras el mismo gesto de aburrimiento,

-¿estas bien? te ves cansado- se sorprendió Zayn ante el repentino interés de Niall, en los últimos días apenas le había hablado, o dirigido siquiera la mirada, lo trataba como si fuera invisible o como si no estuviera ahí,

-un poco cansado, pero bien- Niall se levantó y se acercó, Zayn tuvo que bajar la mirada para verlo a la cara, pero este no lo veía a los ojo, pero si todo su rostro, como si lo estudiara,

-creo que deberían ocupar más tiempo entrenando nuestras mentes y no nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mutaciones no son activas- la cara de Niall se llenó de asombro, ahora era Zayn que aprovechaba la oportunidad para estudiar el rostro asombrado de Niall, era fascinante, ver nuevas expresiones en su rostro, era como un lienzo en blanco,

-con qué mutaciones activas ¿eh?- le preguntó Niall ahora con cierto gesto divertido que Zayn no dejó pasar,

-¿que es tan divertido?- le preguntó Zayn curioso, el rostro de Niall tambien era extraño expresaba emociones sin ningún sentido, al menos que el pudiera entendiera,

-has estado hablando con Liam ¿verdad?- recordó que la palabra mutación solo la usaba Liam para referirse a sus poderes, tal vez lo estaba metiendo en problemas,

-si, durante la clase de kick boxing- respondió tragando saliva, la cara de Niall seguía muy cerca estudiándolo muy de cerca,

-ya veo- dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarlo -nuestras misiones exigen un gran esfuerzo físico Zayn- su lengua acarició su nombre, acaso estaba intentando seducirlo -si nos entrenamos solo nuestras nos derrumbaremos tras la primera hora de lucha, nuestros cuerpos no soportarían, ni siquiera podríamos luchar- ¿lucha? Zayn asintió su rostro llenarse de asombro -cuerpo sano mente sana- le dijo Niall por fin alejando la mirada y caminando hacia la puerta,

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Zayn

-a donde Liam, necesito hablar con él- y salió por la puerta, de seguro lo había metido en problemas,

Niall se había comportado de una manera extraña, como si estuviera interesado en Zayn, lo cerca que estaba y la forma en la que estudiaba su rostro, luego estaba eso de las misiones ¿de verdad tenían misiones? y ¿de que se trataban? Niall lo hacía sentirse como un ignorante idiota, aunque cada sonrisa era fascinante lo hacía sentirse como si se estuviera burlando de él, se sorprendió con alguien llamando a la puerta, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba parado?

-Zayn abre soy Harry- la voz de Harry se escuchó por el altavoz, se apresuró a abrir,

-lo siento no estaba cerca de la puerta- entró en el apartamento directo a la sala,

-Niall y Liam se pusieron cariñosos así que huí- Zayn se estremeció ante la imagen mental,

-incómodo- le dijo Zayn sentando a su lado enfocándose en la televisión

-ni que lo digas, lo bueno es que el sillón es cómodo para dormir- Zayn dirigió su mirada a Harry sopesando su comentario,

-osea que el otro dia que te encontré dormido aquí era porque...- Zayn hizo con sus manos la imagen de estar apretando un balón desde diferentes puntos,

-si exactamente- le dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios,

-oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le dijo Zayn ahora que tenía su atención, Harry asintió con la cabeza -¿mi poder se clasifica como mutación activa o pasiva?- Harry le sonrió,

-¿con quien has estado hablando?- le preguntó Harry divertido,

-con Liam- apenas haberlo dicho se había arrepentido, le pasaba mucho estos últimos días, por el nerviosismo de Liam esa tarde quizá era algo que no debía saber, podria meterlo en problemas, pero por otro lado si iba a formar parte del equipo era justo que supiera todo,

-tu poder es de 3er nivel y se clasifica como mutación pasiva- dijo Harry sentándose

-¿3er nivel?- Harry se giro en el sillón para quedar de frente a él

-supongo que Liam no te explico todo- le dijo inclinando la cabeza pero viendolo a los ojos todavía,

-supongo que no- le contesto Zayn,

-primero para clasificar una mutación se debe catalogar en un nivel, Louis los cataloga en 4: el primero es el de las mutaciones inofensivas que por su naturaleza no presentan ninguna amenaza para nadie, por ejemplo la memoria fotográfica y oido absoluto de Nial, los pelirrojos, albinos, etc. por sí solas no representan ninguna amenaza, el 2do nivel es el de las mutaciones físicas aquellas que se presentan en el cuerpo y que actúan en objetos tangibles modificandolos, como un mutación que provoque superfuerza doblando una barra de hierro o aplastando tu cabeza, el 3er nivel es de las mutaciones psicológicas son aquellas que actúan sobre el cerebro, sin ningún medio físico, al terminar su uso, el ser sobre el cual se usó vuelve a la normalidad y ese es nuestro nivel el de las mutaciones psicológicas- término Harry,

-¿y cuales son los del 4to nivel?- pregunto Zayn,

-creo que por esto Liam no te quiso contar esta parte aun, tarde o temprano la sabrias pero no era necesario que lo supieras de nosotros- estaba nervioso como si fuera algo malo

-es muy malo- pregunto exponiendo sus pensamientos,

-no es malo, solo peligroso- Zayn se quedó callado escuchando -en las mutaciones de 4to nivel se catalogan las mutaciones que dan control sobre los elementos-

-¿como el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra?- preguntó Zayn creyendo entender,

-el metal, la energía, el espacio, el tiempo, la mente y la luz- agregó Harry

-¿cómo pueden estas ser más peligrosas que las de los otros 3 niveles?- intentaba entender,

-imagina a un niño caprichoso en áfrica- empezó a explicar -imagina que tiene una mutación que le permita originar y controlar el fuego, sus padres lo hacen enojar y los hace arder desde adentro o decide quemar a toda la aldea sin posibilidad de que nadie se salve porque no hay una gota de agua en miles de kilómetros a la redonda, o un bebé hambriento que esta en Venecia y con su llanto controla la marea, o un ladrón que puede controlar el aire y para que no lo capturen crea vacíos alrededor de sus persecutores haciéndolos reventar como globos, un hombre deprimido que puede controlar la tierra y hunde a la humanidad en una era glacial tras la erupción de ceniza de cada volcán en la tierra, nuestra civilización tal como la conocemos está basada en la transformación de metal, el control de energía significaria llevar la guerra a un nuevo nivel de destrucción, nuestra percepción y realidad del mundo podría cambiar si alguien pudiera controlar el espacio y el tiempo, la vida en la tierra se rige bajo una ecuación elemental  la modificación de cualquiera de ellas significa el fin de la vida, un factor de esa ecuación es la Luz si alguien impidiera que llegara la luz a la tierra esta moriría muy lentamente en 10 años, y si existiera alguien que pudiera controlar la mente, entonces lo podría controlar todo, a cualquier humano y mutante-

-entonces nuestra misión es- dijo Zayn sin terminar la oración

-neutralizar sus poderes- Término Harry

-¿y cual es la misión de la escuela militar en rusia?- pregunto Zayn

-contenerlos cuando nosotros hemos fallado- Zayn palideció, esto era enorme.


	7. segundo día (parte 1)

un cosquilleo se deslizaba por su espalda hasta sus costillas muy lentamente, algo más consistente que el viento soplando en su piel, algo más etéreo que la neblina, lentamente abrió lo ojos y se vio envuelto por el mismo escenario de su último sueño, pero esta vez había algo más, una sombra gris apenas visible se movía en la neblina, se deslizaba, al menos eso creía Zayn, no se escuchaban pisadas en el ensordecedor silencio de aquel lugar en el que se encontraba, la niebla se arremolinaba en dirección en la que el cuerpo se movía, a momentos creyó ver pedazos de piel de quien se movía en la neblina -¿quien eres?- grito, y su voz reverbero en el eco aumentando hasta casi lastimar sus oídos, enseguida fue capaz de escuchar pisadas, pies descalzos corriendo por el suelo, pero la imagen seguía deslizándose no caminando no corriendo, intentó dar un paso y el suelo se sacudió bajo su pie obligándolo a inclinarse para apoyar las manos en el suelo, en cuanto sus manos tocaron el suelo se dio cuenta que ya no era aquel frío suelo de mármol blanco, era arena fina, tibia y dorada, cuando levantó la vista  ya no había niebla sino un vasto desierto, aire caliente y un abrasador sol, había una sombra delante, el sol quedaba justo detrás de ella, era una mujer, lo pudo adivinar por la forma de su silueta, una sinuosa cintura pero extrañamente musculosa de los brazos, se puso de pie y esta vez el suelo no se sacudió, entonces se dio cuenta de que el viento había comenzado a soplar caliente, la arena se dejaba llevar por el suave viento -¿que es esto?- hablo y el eco casi le reventó los tímpanos de nuevo, sea lo que fuese que estuviera pasando comprendió que debía estar en silencio, siguió avanzando hasta ver como la silueta oscura se convertía en una imagen propia, como si se tratara de un espejo, pero su reflejo en cambio tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, casi diabólica, era claro que era un sueño, pero nunca se había visto a sí mismo, y jamas habia caido en la cuenta de que su silueta parecía el de una mujer, y jamas habia sido consciente de estar en un sueño ni actuar conscientemente, se observó a los ojos, era idéntico, bajó por su nariz, sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, su estómago, su pene, sus piernas, sus rodillas y sus pies que se hundían ligeros en la arena, levantó de nuevo la vista lentamente intentando no perder detalle como si el hombre desnudo frente a él fuera un extraño, y lo era, cuando llegó a la cara de su reflejo, ya no era la suya era la de Niall volvió de nuevo la vista al suelo y todo había cambiado, eran los pequeños pies blancos de Niall los que se hundían en la arena, sus rodillas, sus piernas, su entrepierna, su torso, su cuello, sus labios, su nariz y sus ojos azules que resaltaban en aquel árido escenario, segundos después se abalanzaba y sentía a Niall demasiado frío para el clima tan desolador del desierto, sintió sed cuando la lengua de Niall atravesó su boca hasta su garganta, sintió su erección presionando contra el estómago de Niall lo tomó del trasero y lo levantó para que Niall lo rodeara con las piernas y tener acceso libre a su culo, un gruñido gutural que vino desde el estómago de Niall lo trajo a de nuevo al sueño, se sobresaltó, cayendo en la cuenta de que era un hombre a quien estaba besando, en sueños sí, pero estaba realmente excitado, de un brinco despertó en su cama,

-¿estas bien?- la voz de Niall lo llamó desde la puerta, había salido de la ducha al escuchar los gritos de Zayn, llevaba el torso mojado, su cabello goteando y una toalla enredada en su cintura,

-solo fue una pesadilla- sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, el torso de Niall era igual que en sus sueños,

-bueno, debes levantarte ya si no quieres llegar tarde de nuevo- volvió hacia la paredes donde colgaba un reloj, aún faltaban una hora pero decidió que era mejor no llegar tarde de nuevo,

 

 

*****

hoy era el primer de entrenamiento en el gimnasio, y no el deportivo sino en el subterráneo Zayn se había estado imaginando qué clases de pruebas le pondrian, recordando la película X-MEN: First Class, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de quizá esto fuera diferente,

-listo para tu primera clase- sintió una punzada en su estómago al reconocer la voz de Niall que le hablaba, además de sus mejillas enrojecer,

-si creo que si- se resistía a mirarlo a los ojos,

-sucede algo, te comportas extraño desde esta mañana- quizá no había sido tan discreto tratando de ignorar a Niall,

-no es nada ¿de que se tratara la primera clase?- opto Zayn por llevar la plática a terreno más seguro,

-origen y normas- dijo esas 3 palabras como si lo explicaran todo, Zayn guardo silencio esperando que continuara,

-origen de la escuela y normas que debes acatar, tonto- he ahí esa sonrisa de nuevo, sincera y extraña, quizá se había levantado de buen humor,

-bien vamos, no querrás llegar ¿verdad?- ahora estaba siendo sarcástico, de seguro Liam había hecho buen trabajo anoche,

-no es por allá- le pregunto Zayn, viendo que Niall caminaba en dirección opuesta a la entrada al gimnasio que había en la biblioteca,

-no entraremos al gimnasio hasta que hayamos superado las pruebas físicas- comenzaron a caminar juntos de nuevo hacia el edificio del salón de clases,

-al auditorio, es acorde para esta presentación-

-pero ahi alumnos ¿no? o ¿todos saben de nuestra existencia?- se suponía que el anonimato era su principal defensa,

-todo en estas instalaciones fue construido con 2 objetivos, el primero es que nada del exterior entre- su tono se pasó de ser desenfadado a serio -y el segundo que nada el interior salga-

-¿como que?-

-ya veras- Zayn tragó saliva al ver que Niall le guiñaba el ojo, que significaba,

cuando llegaron al auditorio apenas había unos cuantos alumnos, algunos los reconoció de sus clases, algunos de cursos superiores y otros inferiores, la mayoría hombres, Liam y Harry ya estaban en el auditorio, hablando, a Louis no se le veia por ningun lado, el auditorio para 100 personas, pero ellos era apenas unos 20 alumnos, todos situados hasta el frente,

-hola chicos- saludó Harry y después Liam,

Zayn hizo el intento de pasar a Liam cuando abrazo y beso la mejilla de Niall para sentarse junto a Harry, pero Niall lo tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo, lo primero que hizo fue volver la vista a Liam para ver su reacción pero parecía que ignoraba el gesto, al igual que Harry que estaba entretenido en su teléfono celular, Liam se separó del abrazo de Niall y se sentó enseguida de Harry, donde Zayn pensaba hacerlo, de modo que Harry estaba entre Liam y Niall y Zayn a la izquierda de Niall.

-cada muro exterior de esta escuela- comenzó Niall a hablar -tienen un grosor de 80 cm están hechas de concreto, acero y cromo, podrían resistir lo efectos indirectos de una bomba atómica- ¿indirectos? pensó Zayn -si, casi nada sobrevive a los efectos directos de una bomba atómica- respondió su pregunta casi como si la hubiera leido su mente -las paredes interiores tienen un grosor de 60 cm tambien de concreto, acero y cromo, lo que las hace insonoras, el sonido no las atraviesa, algunas de las habitaciones, cuartos o gimnasios, como este auditorio por ejemplo tienen dos capas de vidrio en las ventanas, el primero es aprueba de balas y sonido, el segundo al pasar una corriente eléctrica en ella se vuelve opaca impidiendo la visión a través de ella, y a eso es a lo que me referia cuando decia que nada entra y nada sale- se perdía en las palabras de Niall pero tambien era incomoda la forma fija en la que lo miraba,

-¿para que se necesitan estos niveles de seguridad?- la voz de Louis al frente del auditorio le anunció que la clase comenzaría

-pon atención, ahora Louis lo explicara- le dijo Niall acomodándose para prestar atención,

-agentes demos un aplauso de bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso- Louis hablaba con una seriedad impropia de él -a la Universidad de estudios especiales Charles Darwin para personas particularmente excepcionales- ¿agentes? los alumnos más viejos aplaudieron ante la petición de Louis -de mi parte y de la del director Simon Cowell, que por razones oficiales ha tenido que viajar a Rusia,  les deseamos a todos un ciclo exitoso en nuestras instalaciones, comentarles tambien que los baños del edificio de aulas de los pisos 4 y 8 están en reparación y que deberán pasar por un libro extra a la biblioteca, el cual deben tener todos para el dia jueves en nuestra próxima reunión, me veo en la necesidad de ahorrarme el discurso de introducción por cuestiones de tiempo y comenzar directamente con el relato de el inicio de esta Universidad- ahora que Zayn lo pensaba antes de recibir la carta de esta Universidad jamas habia escuchado de ella,

-quiero presentarles a los hombres con particularidades o mutantes más poderosos de la historia- las luces del auditorio se apagaron y sobre una pantalla se proyectaban dos fotografías, la primera, al reconocerla, Zayn sintió un escalofrío que le atravesó la columna -Adolf Hitler, las cifras oficiales de las personas asesinadas durante la guerra que protagonizó este hombre asciende a 89 millones, de los 89 millones de personas asesinadas por Hitler se estima que sólo 5 millones murieron de causas naturales, los demás fueron llevados a campos de concentración, de investigacion, de cremación y algunos otros lugares, durante el gobierno de Stalin en la hoy extinta Unión Soviética la cifra oficial de muertos asciende a 66 millones de personas, de los 66 millones de personas asesinadas por Stalin 1.5 millones fueron fusilados y los demás murieron de hambre y frío en campos de colectivización -las cifras eran realmente escandalosas

-estos dos hombres tenían 3 cosas en común: la primera eran encandiladores -cuando lo dijo, Louis lo miró a la cara y Zayn se hundió en el asiento, un apretón en su mano hizo que alejara la vista de él, para encontrarse con la mano de Niall que apretaba la suya y le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora,

-la segunda tenían una idea- estaba añadiendo drama al asunto, pensaba Zayn, aunque todos estaban ya muy asustados por el enorme significado de sus palabras, estos simplemente cambiaba la historia de cualquier persona,

-y la tercera y quizá la más peligrosa estaban dotados de una inteligencia que incluso hoy en día nos sigue asombrando- para Zayn, con ser encandiladores era suficiente poder para hacer lo que hicieron,

-estos dos hombres tenían un poder que les daba ventaja, pero tambien una idea, una meta, y sabían como llegar a ella- Louis era serio y contundente, había hecho que el clima bajara varios grados, los rostros de todos los demás alumnos estaban blancos de miedo,

-estos hombres no eran poderosos por tener una mutación que los ponía sobre los demás, eran poderoso porque sabían como utilizar su poder, es entonces que un grupo de personas particulares se reúne y decide luchar contra este hombre, todos ellos murieron, pero su mision aun así se cumplio, dejando como legado “la conjura de los 6”-

  



	8. segundo día (parte 2)

 

la sala se hundió en el silencio, esto, este mundo se volvía cada vez más extraño ¿una conjura?

-los hombres que lucharon junta a la conjura de los 6 continuaron su legado, suprimiendo a corto alcance grupos delictivos e individuos solitarios que usaban a estas personas para actuar en contra de la ley, es entonces que en 1940 fundó la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, que en un inicio fue una organización secreta encargada de promover alrededor del globo departamentos BUSU (búsqueda y supresión) y que por un error en operaciones se hace pública en 1945 bajo la fachada de una asociación de gobierno global que facilita la cooperación en asuntos como: derecho internacional, la paz, seguridad,  salud, desarrollo económico, derechos humanos y humanitarios- el mundo de Zayn se volvió a rasgar, la organización más grande del mundo era en realidad la fachada de una organización secreta de alcances inimaginables.

-el poder de la conjura crece a niveles cuantiosos con cada nación que se une a la ONU, pero a la conjura le hace falta una cosa, información, el problema no era tenerla si no conseguirla, es por eso que en 1947 vuelve a dejar ver la magnitud de su poder cuando filtra un agente en la oficina del presidente de los Estados Unidos, Harry Truman, y para septiembre de ese mismo año se crea la agencia central de investigación, cuya tarea asigna Truman, la investigación de cualquier entidad extranjera que representara una amenaza para los Estados Unidos- en su sien se agolpaba la sangre, con cada palpitación su situación se volvía cada vez más irreal, esto se transformaba en un sueño,

-en 1948 se detecta una célula terrorista de medio oriente que se hace de un poder incontenible, los esfuerzos de la conjura se vuelven inútiles  y en cada intento por desintegrarlos mueren cientos de personas, meses después se detecta su base de operaciones en la selva Camboyana la cual desaparece misteriosamente, y cuyo fin aún desconocemos, después de esto la conjura se da cuenta de que su poder ofensivo no es tan grande como el defensivo, crean en 1949 con la ayuda de la ONU y la información de la CIA un ejército militar multinacional para la defensa de cualquier país aliado, mejor conocido como la OTAN, un equipo de respuesta rápida y altamente calificado para ocuparse de cualquier amenaza- esto si era irreal ahora, resistía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reirse,

-en 1981, un año después de hacerse pública la creación del internet, un hacker japonés logra traspasar las defensas de la CIA e introducir un virus digital en la base de datos que casi devora 35 años de espionaje e investigacion, despues de 6 meses y un equipo de los mejores especialistas logran detener el avance del virus, durante el intento de recuperar los archivos afectados se encontró un patrón, el virus estaba vivo y nos había dejado un mensaje cifrado, se necesitaron 10 meses mas y otro grupo de los mejores criptógrafos en el mundo, el virus digital había dejado unas coordenadas y una fecha, cuando un equipo 10 hombres totalmente entrenados por la OTAN llega al lugar que indicaba el mensaje en la fecha indicada, fueron asesinados por un solo hombre con armas aún desconocidas, fue entonces que la Conjura de los 6 adquiere la corporación UMBRELLA que en secreto e ilegalmente producía armas biológicas y hacía investigaciones sobre mutaciones de virus y el genoma humano, esta rama de la conjura se convirtió en la ofensiva, el ataque. el desarrollo de armas y potenciación del genoma mutante así como la supresión del mismo ha sido siempre su tarea principal, en el mismo año se hizo de S.H.I.E.L.D. por sus siglas en inglés traducido al español como el Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa, que según investigaciones por parte de la C.I.A. reclutaba personas particulares para la preservación del orden, esta rama de la conjura se convirtió en la defensa y se le encomendó la creación de tecnología defensiva- Zayn sentía el peso de la información en su mandíbula que colgaba en el aire ¿la C.I.A.? ¿S.H.I.E.L.D? su madre usaba una crema de la corporación UMBRELLA pero ¿armas?

-Niall ¿que es todo esto?- le susurro al oído a Niall que veía sin perder detalle de Louis, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara y estuviera igual de sorprendido, pero ciertamente no era la primera vez que escuchaba este discurso,

-te explicare despues, solo presta atención- le dijo sin apenas observar, sin malicia, sin sentimiento alguno era el mismo Niall que conoció el primer dia,

-la Universidad de estudios especiales Charles Darwin es una iniciativa defensiva de S.H.I.E.L.D. la defensa de la conjura, y nuestro objetivo es la búsqueda, contención y supresión de grupos criminales que intentan usar las habilidades de personas particulares en actos ilícitos, cuando nuestros métodos fallan o el grupo criminal es incontenible entra en acción nuestra contraparte, la Universidad Nacional Rusa de Desarrollo Militar, que es la iniciativa de ataque de UMBRELLA, cuyo objetivo es la erradicación total- eso claramente significaba asesinato,

-la primera regla a la que atenderan es la obediencia absoluta, una orden de cualquier superior es absoluta y tienes más valor que cualquiera de nuestras vidas, se formaran equipos de 5 personas y se les otorgaran misiones cuyo objetivo se debe cumplir a como de lugar, aunque eso signifique la muerte del equipo entero- el ambiente de pronto se volvio frio y pesado, Zayn pensó que quizá Liam tenía que ver con ello pero no estaba seguro de que sentimientos podía originar,

-todos se someteran a un entrenamiento físico que les dará la capacidad de resistir las más largas y feroces luchas, tambien se someteran a un entrenamiento especializado en el control y desarrollo de las habilidades particulares desarrollado para cada una de sus habilidades- todo la escuela formaba parte del plan de entrenamiento para estas misiones, la universidad era solo una fachada,

-se les estará suministrando la información necesaria conforme transcurra el curso, por este día será todo, les pido por favor se lo tomen con calma y digieran la información, cualquier duda los alumnos de cursos anteriores en este auditorio los podrán ayudar- Zayn volteo a ver a los demás alumnos en el auditorio, todos a excepción de alumnos de cursos anteriores estaban pasmados con la boca abierta.

-es hora de irnos- la voz de Niall lo trajo a la realidad, se giró para ver a Louis que asentía en dirección de Liam y Harry, estos asintieron con un profundo suspiro y de pronto su cuerpo se sintió invadido de tranquilidad el aura de miedo e incomodidad habia desaparecido,

-así que este es su poder- dijo para sí mismo, mas que para cualquier otro,

-Harry podrías acompañar a Zayn, quizás es buena idea que se adelanten con la cena los alcanzaremos en unos minutos- Harry tomo su mochila y guió a Zayn hasta la puerta, creyó que al cruzar el umbral, la preocupación y todo lo que sabía ahora volvería a golpearlo, pero no fue así,

-¿cual es el alcance del poder de Liam?- le dijo al salir del edificio,

-aun no lo sabemos- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila,

 

 

 

*****

 

 

-¿que sucede Niall?- pregunto Louis acercandose a el y Liam que aún estaban sentados en las butacas,

-algo ha cambiado- en su rostro había nerviosismo, algo totalmente extraño en Niall,

-explicate- le dijo Liam sopesando las posibilidades de sus palabras,

-ha controlado mis sueños- sus ojos expresaban desprecio pero tambien sorpresa y desconcierto,

-estas hablando de Zayn cierto- Louis pregunto ahora sorprendido,

-pero si fuera un... en algún momento lo hubiésemos detectado- dijo Liam,

-no necesariamente, pudo tener una sombra- cabía la posibilidad de que toda la vida de Zayn hubiera estado protegido por un bloqueador,

-Bloqueador Niall, es un bloqueador no una sombra, y de cualquier forma en algún momento tuvo que estar lejos del bloqueador, y solo basta un minuto para detectarlo-

-no es lo que importa Louis, ha controlado mis sueños y sabes lo que eso significa-

-un psíquico- confirmó Liam -es mejor que no concluyamos nada, hasta tener más información,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.N.U. (Organización de las Naciones Unidas cuyo objetivo es la de facilitar la cooperación en diversos asuntos de interés mundial)
> 
> Harry S. Truman.- trigésimo tercer presidente de los Estados Unidos desde 1945 hasta 1953
> 
> C.I.A. (la Agencia Central de Inteligencia es, junto con la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, la agencia gubernamental de Estados Unidos encargada de la recopilación, análisis y uso de inteligencia, mediante el espionaje en el exterior, ya sea a gobiernos, corporaciones o individuos que puedan afectar la seguridad nacional del país.)
> 
> O.T.A.N. (es una alianza militar intergubernamental basada en el Tratado del Atlántico Norte firmado el 4 de abril de 1949. La organización constituye un sistema de defensa colectiva en la cual los estados miembros acuerdan defender a cualquiera de sus miembros si son atacados por una ente externo.)
> 
> Corporation UMBRELLA (Organizacion Ficticia de la serie de libros Resident Evil creados por Shinji Mikami, Umbrella Originalmente, se dedicaba a la producción de medicamentos, pero más despues comenzó a dedicarse a la creación de diferentes tipos de tecnologías, principalmente computación y sistemas de salud, en secreto también se dedicaba a desarrollar proyectos ilegales como, la creación de armamento biológico especializado y la experimentación sobre el genoma humano. La compañía obtiene la mayoría de sus ganancias en la venta de armas biológicas a las principales potencias como lo son Estados Unidos, Rusia, Alemania, Francia, China y Japón.)
> 
> S.H.I.E.L.D. (Agencia ficticia creada por Stan Lee y Jack kirby, introducida en el universo de Marvel de Stan lee. S.H.I.E.L.D. Es una agencia de inteligencia y antiterrorismo. S.H.I.E.L.D. es la abreviación de Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa)
> 
> las organizaciones y personas utilizadas en este capitulo no me pertenecen, se han utilizado meramente con el propósito de entretener al lector.


	9. segundo dia (parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo termine antes, asi que lo publico antes, a modo de disculpa por el retardo del viernes pasado, saludos a todos y espero que les guste.

-¿es real?- preguntó Zayn viendo el reflejo de sus zapatos en el espejo del elevador,

-como tu o yo subiendo en este elevador- contestó Harry con su sonrisa tranquilizadora, verlo sonriendo así le parecía adorable, como un cachorrito confundido que tuerce la cabeza, con el cabello revuelto, lo hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus ojos chispeando de alegría.

-¿hay más?- sabía que había más, debía haber, pero si se quedaba callado en ese momento sentía como si las ideas se lo fueran a comer.

-hay mucho más Zayn, pero es mejor que por hoy, sea todo- la puerta del elevador se abrió y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta Niall.

-¿es real? la conjura de los 6- las llaves pesaban más de la cuenta,

-sí- respondió Harry al tiempo que tomaba la llave de sus manos, dándose cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar,

-¿quienes la integran?- preguntó tomando la llave que le devolvía Harry,

-podría ser cualquiera- ¿cualquiera?

-entonces ¿no saben quienes son?- clavo su mirada en la de Harry, que le respondió negando con la cabeza que no lo sabia.

-me estas tratando de decir, que todo esto que sucede por una sociedad súper secreta ¿pero que no conocen quienes la dirigen? ¿como saben que esto es real? ¿como saben que esto no es una farsa bien elaborada?- Zayn estaba molesto, todo era tan grande que parecía irreal, sentía que estaba viviendo una broma que no terminaba.

-porque lo es Zayn, porque eso elegí creer, porque lo que viví fue real, porque las personas que me hicieron daño fueron reales, porque S.H.I.E.L.D.  me salvó y los Payn me dieron un hogar, porque he estado en la misma sala que los directores de esas organizaciones intentando responder a la misma pregunta que ahora me haces, porque aunque la conjura no fuera real su causa lo es, y me ha puesto en el camino de los buenos- cada palabra que salía de la boca era como una tren repleto de convicción embistiendo a Zayn, creía cada palabra que atravesaba los labios de Harry,

-¿como funciona todo?- optó por alejar la conversación de la vida de Harry evidentemente lo alteraba, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocerla ahora,

-imagina a un hombre rico y poderoso- comenzó Harry a explicar mientras buscaba que hacer para la cena en el refrigerador,

-¿te apetece espagueti?- Zayn asintió, dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-pues imagina que este hombre rico y poderoso es el equivalente a la conjura, un hombre rico y poderoso como la conjura necesita un guardaespaldas ¿cierto? -Zayn asiente- pues su guardaespaldas es el equivalente a la O.T.A.N. el guardaespaldas necesita un arma para defender al hombre rico y poderoso en caso de ataque, pues el arma seria la corporación UMBRELLA, y tambien necesitaria algo con que protegerse o defenderse algo así como un chaleco antibalas, pues el chaleco antibalas seriamos nosotros o S.H.I.E.L.D. La O.N.U. seria equivalente al negocio en que el hombre rico y poderoso se relaciona con otros hombres ricos y poderosos, para poder tomar buenas decisiones necesitaria de consejeros que le proveen información y los consejeros serían el equivalente a la C.I.A. -Zayn creía tener un poco más en orden las ideas ahora,

-si la O.T.A.N. los protege ¿significa que ellos saben quienes son y donde estan?-

-creemos lo mismo, pero a pesar de ser la sociedad secreta más grande del mundo tambien tenemos reglas que son inquebrantables y una de ellas es que nuestros límites son las fronteras de las demás organizaciones, así que es muy poco lo que podemos investigar- así que no eran del todo poderosos, al menos no por sus mismas leyes,

-siento si te frustró con tantas preguntas- así se sentía, pero tambien ahora ya más tranquilo,

-no te preocupes Zayn, se que necesitas respuestas, hace días que actúas extraño, cualquier cosa que te suceda puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros de ¿acuerdo?- pregunto a la vez que probaba de sal la salsa.

-¿extraño?- según él todo estaba normal, además, debian redefinir los estándares de la palabra extraño,

-si como distraído, adormilado, Niall está preocupado, cree que es mucha presion para ti- Niall siempre lo subestimaba, pero Zayn ya habría de demostrar de lo que era capaz, pero recordó sus extraños sueños quizá a eso se refería,

-he tenido algunos sueños muy extraños- Harry se puso rígido por un segundo pero Zayn no le dio importancia,

-¿quieres hablar sobre ellos?-Zayn sabía que debían tener un confidente, alguien con quien hablar de sus pensamientos si no terminaría por volverse loco,

-la primera vez me encontraba en medio de algún lugar totalmente vacío, todo era de color blanco- Zayn se detuvo un minuto -ahora que lo pienso me recuerda mucho a las instalaciones de esta universidad-

-¿entonces la universidad es la que estabas soñando?-

-no solo... todo es del mismo color, igual de frio y sin vida- pensó que probablemente ese lugar era la forma en que su cerebro representaba la universidad,

-había algo a lo lejos que se acercaba a gran velocidad, es extraño que a pesar de ser un sueño se sintiera tan real, las vibraciones bajó mis dedos y el ruido martillando mis oidos, despues estuve rodeado de una niebla espesa, húmeda y pegajosa, algo se movía a través de ella, una sombra gris, apenas visible, la sombra que se movía era yo, como una copia, como estarme viendo en un espejo, pero de carne y hueso, se burlaba de mi, cuando me doy cuenta de mi alrededor de nuevo el escenario ha cambiado estoy en medio de un árido desierto y todo es tan real de nuevo, el sol abrasando mi piel, los granos de arena entre los dedos de mis pies que se hundían y cuando vuelvo de nuevo a mi reflejo, ya no soy yo es alguien más- se mordió el labio intentando reprimir detalles que no deseaba revelar, dio gracias al cielo que Harry que no lo estuviera observando,

-pues no se porque te perturban, no parecen ser tan extraños- sin los detalles vergonzosos para Zayn ciertamente sus sueños no parecían tan extraños, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que nunca había soñado con hombres desnudos,

-Zayn ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- se colocó incómodamente entre las piernas de Zayn que estaba sentado en un banco alto,

-si- tragó saliva, estaba invadiendo un espacio muy íntimo,

-¿eres gay?-puso sus manos en los muslos de Zayn masajeando suavemente, se estremeció,

-no- intento decir, apenas en un aliento arrancado por las caricias que subían hasta su entrepierna,

cuando la vista de las manos de Harry en su entrepierna palpitante, se encontró sus labios presionando los suyos, no era diferente, tenían la misma textura suave, un poco más duros, y la saliva con sabor a menta, se relamió los labios y succionar cuando pudo su sabor, destellos de claridad chispearon en la oscuridad de su conciencia morbosa, le gritaban que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo pedía más, sus caderas se levantaban para recibir gustosas las gigantes manos de Harry en su erección, su cuerpo necesitaba liberar estres desahogarse.

-Zayn ¿eres gay?-

-no lo se- en su mente aún permanecía la bruma, no lo sabía, no estaba seguro, no había desagradable del todo, más bien nuevo.

-hola chicos parece que se están divirtiendo sin nosotros- la voz de Louis lo hizo estremecerse, hizo el intento de separarse de Harry pero este le impidió levantarse del banco, su mirada había cambiado, Zayn casi podía respirar el peligro,

-no importa vamos a cenar- Louis sirvio 3 porciones, para el, Niall y Liam.

quedaron solos de nuevo unos minutos después, Harry se acerco a su oído acariciandole el rostro con el cabello y su aliento restregándose morbosamente en su oído, su erección no tardó en recobrar las fuerzas,

-¿Zayn?- Lo llamó Harry muy bajo y suave en su oído,

-¿si?- este Harry le arrancaba el aire de los pulmones, cada vez que intentaba hablar un gemido chillón y ahogado salia de su garganta,

-voy a sacudir tu mundo cariño- la lengua de Harry se deslizó suave y perezosa desde su garganta hasta el lóbulo donde lamió y succiono con fuerza, todo era condenadamente delicioso y prohibido,

su respiración se aceleró y su erección dolía, estaba a punto de correrse y el niño frente a él solo lo había besado y acariciado,

-creo que deberias cambiarte- le dijo Harry señalando la mancha de liquido preseminal en su pantalón del uniforme, hizo el intento de alejarse nuevamente pero lo detuvo nuevamente sosteniéndolo del brazo,

-antes deberíamos comer- sirvio 2 platos más de comida y lo llevó a la sala, sentándose junto a él, la velada pasó tranquila sin mención alguna de la escena en la cocina,


	10. tercer día (parte 1)

-¿vas bien con las clases?- le pregunto Niall, degustando su almuerzo, al parecer era la única comida que todos los chicos daban en la cafetería, ese día no había visto a ninguno,

-bien es solo que sigo un poco abrumado- refiriéndose a la información que les había dado Louis el día anterior -¿has visto a Harry?- ayer después de la cena los gemelos y Louis se habían retirado, esperaba algo más por parte de Harry pero este solo se había marchado, imágenes fugases aparecieron en su mente durante toda la mañana.

-no deberías pensar tanto en eso, al fin y al cabo es historia, nuestra historia, pero solo historia, y en cuanto a Harry no lo he visto, si es por la escena de ayer en la cocina no tienes de que preocuparte, yo creí que no terminabas de integrarte por que no te sentías cómodo entre nosotros- obviamente si habían visto la situación de ayer entre él y Harry y entendieron exactamente lo que tenían.

-aun no lo estoy, pero no es por sus preferencias, es solo que ciento que hace falta algo, no puedo aceptar esto en solo dos semanas, eso es lo que creo que sucede-

-creo que entiendo- dijo tomando otro trago de su jugo –hoy tienes clase extracurricular conmigo ¿cierto?-

-así es, es solo que no comprendo cómo tomaremos dos clases-

-primero tomaremos la clase de música, y después la clase de natación, increíblemente la música ayuda con las clases de natación, ya verás-

El resto del almuerzo Niall se la había pasado preguntando sobre el pasado de Zayn, el no creía que hubiera nada interesante, pero intento contestar la mayor parte de ellas, ¿cuán grande es su familia? ¿Cómo son? ¿Cómo eran sus amigos en el colegio? ¿Si había alguien que lo acompañara siempre? ¿Sus gustos en música? ¿Religión? ¿Géneros de películas? Cuando le pregunto si alguna vez había estado con un chico el jugo casi le había brotado por la nariz pero le explico que solo era curiosidad que de ninguna forma intentaba juzgarlo, le había contestado que lo sucedido con Harry la noche anterior era su primer acercamiento con un hombre de ese tipo.

 

 

*****

El resto de clases había transcurrido normalmente, siguieron sin aparecer Louis, Liam y Harry, al parecer estaban turnándose para pasar un día con él, pero en realidad no le dio importancia, los títulos de la universidad tenían validez y si quería hacerse de uno y tener de que trabajar cuando todo terminara, si es que terminaba, un buen empleo, así que tendría que poner atención en clases y dividir su cabeza entre el mundo normal y ese otro.

Su última clase había sido cálculo, un latido en la sien y 5 hojas de tareas y dos clases restantes pesaban sobre sus hombros.

-¿te vez…-busca la palabra adecuada –hecho una mierda?- no supo si sorprenderse por la mala palabra de Niall o porque tenía ese aspecto.

-mi última clase ha sido calculo, dejaron unas ecuaciones que no logro comprender y tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza- se presionó fuerte la cabeza –¿con quien puedo conseguir un tutor?- pregunto siguiendo a Niall, y ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba cómo había llegado al patio central de la universidad y cuando Niall había llegado.

-Louis y Liam son buenos con eso, pero como no están creo que puedo ayudarte en ello- un sudor frio escurrió por todo sus poros abiertos.

-¿en dónde están?- pregunto intentando dar rumbo a sus ideas,

-en una misión- escalofríos, terror y sorpresa grito su cuerpo, Niall no lo había visto, ya que iba delante guiándolo a algún lugar,

-¿ellos…?- su garganta se cerró por el horror, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía conociéndolos, eran de su agrado, y sería totalmente desgarrador que algo les llegara a pasar.

-ellos están bien, es una misión relativamente fácil, no todas son grandes guerras y ADM´s- su cuerpo se relajó, no del todo, no había considerado esa posibilidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto al entrar en la biblioteca, y dirigirse hasta el tercer piso,

-al auditorio para las clases de música- la construcción era extraña, acaso, ¿no sería mejor un auditorio en el que se accesará directamente y no a través de una silenciosa biblioteca?

-cuando llegue me pregunte a que idiota se le ocurriría poner un auditorio de música sobre una biblioteca pero después entendí que jamás daríamos un concierto y que lo padres nunca entrarían aquí- contesto a su pregunta como si Zayn la hubiera dicho en voz alta.

-vamos un poco temprano ¿no? Me gustaría tener algo para comer antes de las clases- aunque Niall no se había comportado tajante o altanero ese día, intentaba tener el menor contacto que podía con él, solo para evitar problemas.

-tengo un sándwich y jugo en la mochila-

Cuando entraron en el auditorio se quedó estupefacto, desde el piso de Nial no se podía ver el auditorio, era como el auditorio de Central park en nueva york solo que a una escala menor, en lugar de gradas había pasto verde y unos cuantos arboles bajo los cuales los alumnos escuchaban los concierto, y el medio domo que potenciaba la música, parecía como esas imágenes hechas en photoshop de paraísos flotantes.

-¿cómo es esto posible?- pregunto adentrándose en el medio domo,

-Louis, él es el idiota al que se le ocurrió poner esto aquí- Siguió a Niall hasta la sombra de un árbol donde se dejaron caer y descansaron.

-¿de que cosas es capaz Louis?- pregunto perdido entre la niebla de la inconciencia y el calor del sol,

-por lo que sabemos su cerebro podría contener los secretos de la tierra o por lo menos es la persona que está más cerca de ellos.

-es hermoso- el dolor de cabeza casi había desparecido, la brisa veraniega y el canto de algunos cuantos pajarillos en los árboles se había llevado la intensidad, solo quedaba un amargo rastro.

-y es más hermoso por las tardes cuando el sol se pone, o en una noche lo suficientemente clara para ver cada estrella del firmamento- por instantes se olvidó que hablaba con Niall, no encajaban en su boca palabras como hermoso o firmamento o estrellas,

-toma- escucho de Niall, que le ofrecía un sándwich y buscaba algo más en su mochila,

-¿y tú no vas a comer?- sintió un poco de vergüenza por dejar que Niall cuidara de él, se sentó y tomo el sándwich

-yo puedo esperar- le dijo ofreciéndole una botella de jugo, Zayn comió en silencio un poco incómodo porque Niall lo miraba fijamente a la cara con una sonrisa de estúpido como la que se le dibuja en los labios cuando está cerca de Liam,

-eres extraño ¿sabes?- a Zayn casi se le atora un pedazo de pan por lo irónico del comentario,

-tu cara expresa un millón de emociones y pensamiento, es divertido hacer cosas para ver cómo cambia tu cara- ¿eso significaba que lo estaba manipulando o jugando con él?

-no entiendo- se sinceró,

-no sé porque pero cada que hago o digo algo tu cara expresa sorpresa o alivio, a veces miedo incluso cariño- ahora él podía ver en su cara… no sabía qué diablos veía pero esa sonrisa era contagiosa,

-gracias- dijo Zayn, transformándose la cara en sorpresa,

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto,

-por la paciencia, aun me rehusó a aceptarlos de verdad, pero ustedes me han aceptado en su pequeño círculo de buenas a primeras, son buenas personas todos ustedes- pudo notar las mejillas de Niall enrojeciéndose, volviéndose un tono más rojo con cada palpitación, pensó que quizá era el calor de mediodía –¿he dicho algo malo?- pregunto Zayn curioso.

-es solo que nunca nadie había dicho eso de mi- bajo la mirada a sus manos que jugaban a arrancar el pasto,

-no te voy a decir que el primer día que te conocí no me diste miedo, pero sabía que no me harías daño, además no creo que nadie te haya dicho que eres agradable o buena persona- negó con la cabeza,

-bueno yo creo que eres encantador-le tomo la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la mirada para verle a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, como dos brazas, retiro rápidamente la mano cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, y lo inapropiado que era, y que Niall le había que no lo tocara.

-ahora tú te has sonrojado- le dijo frotando su mano en la mejilla de Zayn, un estremecimiento le hizo cerrar los ojos y gemir como cachorrito, algo que Niall no pareció notar, o no entendía, o no le importaba.

Perdió el contacto de Niall y abrió los ojos, lo vio ponerse de pie y sacudirse el pantalón del uniforme,

-vamos tocare un poco para ti- le dijo dándole la mano y levantándolo del suelo,

Lo sentó a mitad del domo, lo vio alejarse para después desaparecer detrás de una puerta disfrazada  a un lado del domo, a pesar del leve dolor de cabeza que restaba, y el hermoso lugar su mente ocupaba otras ideas, la forma en que su mundo no paraba de cambiar, primero  con todo ese rollo de superpoderes que aún no terminaba de asimilar, las guerras y organizaciones de dudoso origen y ahora la posibilidad de que tuviera sentimientos por otros hombres, deseo por Harry y algo un poco más profundo con Niall, era tan extraño que solo quería abrirlo y averiguar de qué estaba hecho por dentro.

Minutos después regreso  Niall con un banco y un arco, pensó que era quizá de un Violín pero al poco rato Niall había regresado con un cello, pensó que quizá tocaba guitarra o piano a lo mucho, pero el cello era algo digno de esperarse de una persona con mucha dedicación y ahora que lo pensaba mejor no tan extraño que tocara ese instrumento.

Se sentó en banco y puso el cuerpo del instrumento entre sus piernas, pego el oído al mástil y empezó a rasgar las cuerdas con sus dedos, verificaba que estuviera afinado.

-¿conoces alguna canción para cello que te guste?- le pregunto después de verificar que los tonos fueran correctos.

-no- deseaba escucharlo, estaba casi seguro de que sería maravilloso.

-de acuerdo- miro unos segundos al horizonte verde y brillante en el bosque que los rodeaba detrás de los muros de la universidad,

Empezó rasgando suavemente unas cuerdas, era hipnótico y tranquilo, Niall cerró los ojos y Zayn se dedicó a mirarlo con descaro, viendo como cada musculo de su brazo derecho presionaba el arco, los dedos de su mano izquierda presionando las anchas cuerdas y como se relamía una y otra vez esos labios rojos.

Una melodía desgarro el aire, abriéndose paso entre las moléculas de oxigeno hasta los oídos de Zayn, era como un grito de ayuda o de miedo, era la suave melodía de un amor herido de muerte, era exquisito.

Alrededor de 5 minutos después la melodía había terminado y Niall abría lentamente los ojos, con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios,

-oh dios santo Niall eso ha sido, hermosísimo- se atoraron las palabras en sus labios –perfecto- corrigió, creía que ya había utilizado la palabra hermoso muchas veces en el día,

-gracias- sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas -la canción se llama Adagio es una versión en G minor  que adapte para cello, originalmente se toca en violín-

Unos cuantos aplausos se escucharon detrás de Niall ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que el profesor y algunos alumnos habían llegado,

-esto alumnos míos es poner el alma en las cuerdas- dijo el que adivino era el profesor, Niall hizo una reverencia y camino a sentarse junto a Zayn en el suelo extendiendo el cello en su magnitud delante de ellos.

-buenas tardes alumnos, los que ya me conocen soy el profesor de Ludoviko, me encantaría empezar la clase con la historia de la música pero ya que el joven Niall nos ha recibido con tan maravillosa interpretación he decido deshacerme del protocolo e iniciar con una clase diferente, quiero que vayan a la bodega detrás de aquella puerta –señalo la puerta por la que Niall había sacado el cello- y escojan un instrumento, los que ya saben tocar alguno pues escojan ese y los que no saben tocar alguno escojan el que gustaría aprender a tocar.

Minutos después los alumnos volvían con guitarras, violines, clarinetes, flautas  y un saxofón.

-bien cada alumno pasara al frente con el instrumento que eligió, se presentara y explicara por qué ha elegido ese instrumento y si sabe tocarlo o aprenderá- Zayn agradeció no ser el único que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento y después de la avasalladora interpretación de Niall había escogido el cello para aprender a tocar,

45 minutos después de las presentaciones y pequeñas interpretaciones de aquellos que sabían tocar algún instrumento estaban libres, eran las 4:30 y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja y el bosque alrededor comenzaba a tomar un aspecto oscuro,


	11. Tercer día (parte dos)

-¿Por qué en medio del bosque?-pregunto Zayn refiriéndose a la localización de la universidad,

-porque está alejado de las distracciones de una ciudad- seguramente había más, pero se conformaría por el momento.

Abandonaron el auditorio por la biblioteca,  era como volver al caos de la ciudad, un montón de alumnos yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones, hablando de las clases y banalidades adolescentes, estar haya arriba era como un respiro de paraíso, caminaron hasta llegar al edificio G el gimnasio donde había tomaba clases de Kick boxing con Liam y enseguida estaba el edificio H donde estaba la alberca semi-olimpica techada.

Por el camino y en la alberca ya podía reconocer algunos rostros Jessica Parker quizá la chica más lista después de Louis, por lo menos en clase de Cálculo, luego cerca de la cafetería estaba Andrea Collins de ese tipo de chicas con el culo alto y cintura delgada como a las que Zayn le alteraban la entrepierna, en la alberca pudo reconocer a Logan Evans con quien compartió equipo en una clase de historia y Clark Connor un chico con el cual creía iba a tener problemas.

La alberca era todo lo que se podía esperar una vez había conocido el auditorio de música, estaba rodeado por grandes ventanales y un techo de cristales de colores amarillos, dejaban entrar la cantidad de luz perfecta en la alberca, gradas a ambos lados de la alberca y al final tras unas puertas se encontraban las regaderas.

-el profesor Summers es un fanático de la natación y no perderá tiempo, tomaremos 99% de sus clases dentro del agua, pero es algo bueno- Zayn se preguntó cómo eso podría ser bueno, el estómago comenzaba a entumírsele como en un mal agüero –en un mes serás capaz de correr un maratón -

-oye Niall no tengo un traje de baño-  podía imaginar ya al profesor gritándole qué diablos hacia sin traje de baño en una clase de natación,

-creo que podría prestarte alguno- caminaron hasta las regaderas por el costado de la alberca, Zayn intentaba no perderse debajo de la línea del bikini de Andrea Collins,

Las regaderas daban justo al edificio de junto por lo que las regaderas se compartían con el gimnasio, de un lado habían casilleros pintados de color naranja y del otro de color azul y al fondo estaban las regaderas, siguió a Niall hasta el que suponía era su casillero.

-toma creo que estos te quedaran- le extendió un pequeño pedazo de tela, esperaba un short pero Niall le había entregado un speedo, trato de recordar algún chico con short en la alberca pero no pudo recordar a nadie.

-no te preocupes están limpios- se giró y acomodo su mochila en el casillero, comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos con los pies,

-no es eso lo que me preocupa- le contesto estirando el pedazo de tela licra,

-¿entonces qué?- se giró hacia Zayn,

-no sé si entre en esto- le dijo evitando su mirada, estaba seguro que tenía las mejillas rojas,

-se estiran lo suficiente, pruébatelos y si no te quedan, pides permiso al profesor para comenzar en la siguiente clase- por la descripción de Niall del profesor no creía que fuera tan accesible,

-¿crees que me dé permiso para retirarme?- el rubio continuo desnudándose, internamente Zayn se preguntó si Niall se quitaría toda la ropa en frente de él, era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos que vacila su sexualidad sobre una delgada cuerda.

-en el peor de los casos, te ganarías un reporte por no estar preparado- comenzó a abrir el cinturón de su pantalón y Zayn supo que era el momento para alejarse,

-¿Dónde me lo puedo probar?- no se desnudaría enfrente de otro hombre,

-aquí- se giró y señalo el lugar en el que estaban parados los dos, intento no perderse en el pantalón abierto de Niall, en las líneas de su estómago perdiéndose debajo de  resorte del bóxer blanco que llevaba, en lo suave y blanca que era su piel, en el brillo ambarino que arrancaba la luz mortecina del vestidor, en sus pezones rosas, tampoco pudo evitar morderse el labio, así como las imágenes que llegaban a su mente de su lengua recorriendo su piel, se preguntó cuál era su sabor.

-escucha- lo distrajo de sus pensamientos –llegado el momento orinaremos y defecaremos en un agujero en él suelo y te aseguro que mucho menos abra papel, no abra agua para bañarnos y si alguien sale herido veras mucha sangre y huesos brotando a través de la piel, así que es mejor que pierdas la vergüenza y comiences a confiar más en nosotros-

Le dio de nuevo la espalda a Zayn y dejo caer sus pantalones, en ese momento acepto que Niall era hermoso, la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban, los hoyuelos que tenía encima de la cadera, 1 a cada lado, sus nalgas suaves y firmes, sus muslos delgados, sus pies pequeños, era como un suave manjar y su boca se llenaba de agua.

Con nada más que el speedo en su cadera se dejó caer a lado de Zayn, veía el cansancio en su cara, las dudas y miedo también.

-lo siento- se sorprendió, era lo que menos esperaba escuchar,

-¿Por qué?- apretó el pedazo de tela licra en su mano.

-por ser bastante duro, me caes bien, enserio- puso su mano en la rodilla y apretó –es solo que, cuando la verdad es tan grande y dura tienes que dejar de enfrentarte a ella y aceptarla-

-es tan grande que no es posible tragar- simplemente lo era, todo era ridículo, una escuela para raros, tenía magia, un poder y no podía utilizarlo, no sabía cómo, una historia dudosa, comenzaba a sentirse atraída por hombres, en días ninguna mujer había llamado su atención.

-creo que deberías saltarte esta clase, tu mente está agotada- tomo el speedo de su mano y se levantó para guardarlo en su casillero, extraño el contacto apenas desapareció y era verdad, estaba cansado, a diario vivía cosas imposibles con Harry, Louis, Liam y Niall, simplemente era abrumador.

-no quiero meterme en problemas- se puso de pie y con un poco más de aceptación pero no menos incomodo comenzó a desabrochar su camiseta.

-no vete- tomo sus manos, y sintió la calidez humana de nuevo, y sorpresa, Niall lo estaba tocando- el profesor creerá que estas aquí- no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa,

-¿no se supone que no debemos usar nuestras habilidades?- Hablo en un susurro, a veces se preguntaba porque lo hacía, se suponía porque lo hacía después de todo, todos ahí eran raros.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- le pregunto divertido,

-nadie, supongo que nadie- era raro también eso, si se supone que regulaban el uso de poderes por que no prohibían a los alumnos usar sus poderes.

-bien sal por el gimnasio, y ve a dormir, cuando termine te llevare algo de comer- Niall era buena persona, a veces era difícil pero era buena persona.

-gracias Niall- atravesó el gimnasio y casi corrió hacia el piso de Niall, en ese momento su mente pensaba en ese mundo y en la posibilidad de ser por lo menos bisexual, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, y dormir seguramente serviría.

Por días y aunque haya sido por solo una hora durmió bien, sin sueños extraños ni sensaciones incomodas, solo su respiración en la oscuridad y silencio de la habitación de Niall, alrededor de una hora después, el olor de comida lo hizo despertar, camino vacilante y a tropiezos hacia la cocina atravesando la gran sala.

En su cabeza ya no pesaban los pensamientos, estaban sí, pero ya no pesaban, se sentía como si fuera normal de nuevo, antes de conocer ese mundo que estaba pisando y sentía debajo de sus pies.

Niall preparaba algo, movía algo constantemente en una cacerola, escucha música en sus auriculares y con su mano libre sostenía un libro en alto, se preguntó si era posible.

-creí que traerías algo de la cafetería- le hablo, pensando que quizás lo podía escuchar debajo de los auriculares.

-no había nada en el menú de mi gusto- una voz a su espalda respondió a su pregunta, se congelo de miedo, terminando de despertar completamente.

Niall apareció en su visión periférica, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta. Cuando volvió la vista al frente el Niall que cocinaba, escuchaba música y leía, ya no estaba.

-¿Cómo es que…?- entendió que era posible para Niall –es verdad lo había olvidado-

-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunto revisando el contenido de la cacerola.

-sí, mi mente se ha despejado, gracias- estaba por sentarse en un banco, pero recordó que era el mismo en el que Harry lo había atrapado la otra noche, por lo que escogió otro, como si tocar aquella madera fuera a revivir los recuerdos –los chicos no han regresado-

-no, llegaran muy tarde en la noche, quizás los veamos hasta mañana en la mañana- veía el disgusto en el frio de sus gestos.

-parece que extrañas a Liam- le dijo intentando hacer un conversación llevadera y agradable.

-si- contesto, Zayn reconoció que a Niall no le gustaba sentirse frágil y mucho menos demostrarlo, era humano después de todo.

-si no te molesta- le hablo, quería saber más de él – ¿me contarías como se conocieron?- vio el rostro de Niall partirse con una sonrisa y enrojecerse.

-cuando llegue aquí, todo el mundo tenía la misma imagen de mí, la que tu tenías cuando me conociste- comenzó a relatarle, concentrado en la cocina, como si hablara solo –los gemelos ya estaban alojados en este piso, poco después Louis se mudó de un piso inferior, como tú, yo no tuve un equipo cuando llegue aquí, fue durante los entrenamientos en el bunker subterráneo que me di cuenta de era inmune a los poderes de Harry en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sucedía algo diferente con Liam, podía hacerme sentir cada sensación que se proponía, me intrigo que pudiera afectarme de esa manera, nunca nadie lo había hecho, Louis dedujo que su equipo era la mejor opción, de alguna forma nos complementamos- y termino.

-entonces, ¿ustedes ya me habían estudiado con anterioridad?- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, pensando que tuvieran un plan para él.

-sí y no- comenzó –sí, porque tu poder se relacionaba con los nuestros, y no, porque de no ser tu cualquier otro hubiera entrado a nuestro equipo-

-cuantos alumnos con particularidades hay en la universidad- pregunto.

-somos 5 equipo de 5 miembros cada uno, somos un total de 25- lo que sea que estaba cocinando, y que olía delicioso, había terminado, se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de la barra en medio de la cocina, enfrente de Zayn.

-¿y los demás alumnos?-

-son todos ellos genios en sus ramas, son ellos quienes luego desarrollan tecnologías y S.H.I.E.L.D. quien se apropia de ellas- todo estaba planeado.

-¿hay algo que no esté planeado?- pregunto un poco incómodo,  sintiendo que su vida estaba siendo controlada.

-difícilmente- suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que salieron a hacer los muchachos?- pregunto intentando pisar suelo más seguro.

-están en una misión de inoculación- contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Zayn lo miro dijo esperando a que continuara.

-cuando en un recién nacido se detecta una habilidad, lo sacamos del camino-

-¿a qué te refieres con “sacarlo del camino”?- pregunto esperando que no respondiera, asesinato.

-parece que no es usado las palabras correctas, hay una especie de vacuna para quitar los poderes, para inhibirlos-

-como Louis- afirmo Zayn,

-de hecho, la vacuna es procesada a partir de la sangre de Louis, cuando el poder de un bebe resulta un potencial peligro para el mundo es nuestra misión inocularlo, inhibiendo de forma irreversible sus poderes- Zayn entendía, y extrañamente sintió esperanza, pero no sabía de qué.

-¿estás diciéndome que hay una cura para esto?- pregunto alarmado,

-esto no es una enfermedad Zayn- los gestos gélidos de Niall le hicieron recobrar la compostura –y si hay una forma de desaparecer los poderes-

-entonces ¿yo podría..?- _volver a casa_ , termino en su cabeza la frase.

-¿quieres marcharte?- le pregunto Niall bajándose bruscamente del banco.

-no, espera no te molestes, pero si tuvieras la opción no dejarías esto atrás- la boca de Niall se abrió sorprendida.

-Harry es un niño, de cierto modo Louis también, y no podría dejar a Liam, he escogido este mundo como mi realidad- era el Niall frio de nuevo, estaba bloqueándose de nuevo, lo estaba perdiendo, era como volver al principio.

-lo siento Niall, es solo que yo no tuve la opción de elegir, básicamente me trajeron con engaños- le explico, poniéndose de pie tratando de tomar sus manos, intentando traer a ese otro Niall mas cálido.

-ya veo- afirmo comprender algo –hablaremos con los chicos cuando vuelvan, la comida esta lista- Niall rodeo la mesa y salió de la cocina.

Pensó que se sentiría mal con Niall por siquiera pensar la idea, pero extrañamente estaba contento de que existiera una posibilidad de una vida normal lejos de ese mundo.

A su mente llego la imagen de Harry sonriendo e insinuándosele, de Louis brillante como el sol, de Liam cariñoso y protector, y de Niall ambivalente y explosivo.

-piénsalo, si es lo que deseas esta noche podrías volver a casa y para mañana no tendrías recuerdo de nada de lo que paso aquí- grito Niall desde la habitación.

No se arrepentía de haber hecho el comentario, y no era una idea que dejaría pasar del todo, tener una vida normal, larga y feliz o vivir de esta otra extraordinaria forma, jamás había querido ser especial, jamás había querido ser famoso sus planes siempre habían sido casarse con una hermosa mujer, tener un par de hijos, una pequeña casa, un trabajo promedio con un sueldo medio.

Esa era su vida perfecta y no esta.

Lento camino hasta el cuarto donde Niall ordenaba un poco de ropa y tenía algunas libros y hojas blancas sobre la cama, ciertamente dejarlos atrás junto con todo esto era una idea que le agradaba, pero al menos si se iba no dejaría un mal sabor de boca.

-Niall podemos hablar ¿necesito tu ayuda?- se paró al frente de la puerta, como un niño pidiéndole a sus padres permiso para meterse en su cama por que le daba miedo su cuarto.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le contesto si dejar de hacer lo que hacía,

-no sé qué es lo que quiero, digo este mundo con ustedes es fantástico, pero no algo que yo alguna vez siquiera haya soñado, no sé lo que quiero- se adentró en la habitación hasta sentarse en su lado de la cama,

-¿puedo enseñarte algo?- le pregunto                 Niall ganando unos grados de temperatura en su voz, volvía el Niall agradable lentamente.

-Por supuesto- Niall se acercó sobre la cama coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Zayn, masajeándole con sus pulgares los pómulos, Zayn se tranquilizó luego de la sorpresa inicial.

Hubo un destello y luego veía en su mente a Harry con los ojos rojos y muy tristes, abrazado a la cintura de Liam impotente y frustrado.

-Ese es el primer recuerdo que tengo de Liam y de Harry, Harry estaba siempre triste y Liam intentaba hacerlo feliz, pero cada intento era en vano, no puedo decirte que ahora está del todo mejor, hay días en el que su pasado regresa para atormentarlo, sin embargo ahora es feliz-

Otra imagen llego, era Louis en una sala de hospital con Liam y Harry a su alrededor, riendo y tonteando, se le erizo el cabello de la nuca al imaginarse la razón por la cual pudiera estar el ahí.

-a Louis esa ocasión le extirparon las amígdalas, comió tanto helado que la inflamación ya no bajo-

La imagen cambio de nuevo, estaban en lo que parecía un hospital, la mirada de Liam le indicaba lo nervioso que estaban, caminaban lento pero seguro por un pasillo y vio a través de una ventana en la pared donde esperaban los niños recién nacidos; en cuanto Liam apareció al otro lado del cristal todos los niños dejaron de llorar, con una sonrisa se dirigió a uno y lo tomo en sus brazos, en ese momento la imagen adquirió un brillo melancólico, Harry apareció tras de Liam sonriendo llano y ancho, un segundo después aparecía Louis con objeto metálico entre los dedos, la deslizaba sobre la piel desnuda del brazo del niño y la imagen cambio de nuevo.

-esa fue nuestra primera misión- su voz se apagó, al parecer algo no había salido bien –un día después de que estuvimos ahí toda su familia había sido asesinada y el cuerpo del niño que inoculamos fue encontrado dos días después en un depósito de basura, quien haya sido el responsable lo buscaba por su poder y al ver que había desaparecido, se deshizo de el-

La nueva imagen era desoladora, estaban los cuatro en la sala de Niall, Liam acostado en suelo con Niall entre sus piernas descansando la cabeza en su estómago, acurrucado Louis abrazaba a Harry desde atrás en el sofá.

-A Liam fue al que más tiempo le tomo superarlo- la imagen ahora era del rostro de Liam con ese extraño brillo melancólico –Lloro durante días, pero al final termino por superarlo- volvió a la realidad, Niall sujetaba todavía su rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban anchos y rojos, casi al borde de las lágrimas, le dolían los recuerdos malos.

-estos son algunos de mis mejores recuerdos y uno de los peores- alejo las manos de sus mejillas y tan pronto el calor de ellas desapareció extraño el contacto.

-he visto muchísimas cosas Zayn, cosas horribles que le suceden a gente inocente, no hay manera de que dejo esto atrás, en especial por los chicos, ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginar el dolor de tan solo considerar la idea- había traído de vuelta a ese otro Niall.

-es tu decisión- le dijo regresando a acomodar sus cosas en el closet –si te quieres marchar, mañana te despertaras y será como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, si te quedas habrás de salvar más de una vida-

Lo vio alejarse y seguir en haciendo en silencio lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara, se recostó en la cama y saboreo los recuerdos que Niall le había mostrado.


	12. cuarto dia (parte 1)

Sabía que estaba dormido, porque de nuevo se encontraba en medio de aquello que parecía ser un árido desierto, desnudo enfrente de un Niall desnudo, hermoso, pero ahora escuchaba a lo lejos las oles romperse sobre sus propios pies, y una brisa salada que venía desde atrás de Niall despeinando furiosamente su cabello.

La arena aun quemaba bajo sus pies y el sol aun ardía sobre ellos, hubo una explosión estridente que lo sacudió, pero no era nada que pudiera reconocer o ver, seguía sin haber apenas nadie más que ellos dos, intento distinguir algo en su blanco rostro pero solo había una extraña sonrisa que lo miraba fijamente, una mancha oscura en el estómago de Niall lo hizo bajar la mirada, había un agujero justo por encima de su estómago, sintió pánico cuando algo oscuro corrió del agujero precipitándose hacia el suelo y comprendió que la explosión había sido un disparo, cuando levanto la vista Niall tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tristeza deprimiendo sus facciones, levanto la vista al cielo y se derrumbó, lo atrapo pero no detuvo su caída, sus rodillas se hundieron en la arena bajo el peso de los dos, detrás de Niall pudo distinguir 3 figuras humanas tendidas en la arena eran los chicos, la misma sustancia negra escurría de sus bocas, con un agujero en sus estómagos y la mirada vacía, atrás de ellos descubrió que su familia se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr desbocadas de sus ojos, volvió su atención a su amigo aún con vida en sus brazos, le sonreía pero sus ojos se desbordaban tristeza, se agacho para abrazarlo contra su pecho pero un dolor lacerante le recorrió el cuerpo desde la mitad de la columna, un impulso que vino desde su garganta lo hizo toser y lleno el blanco cuerpo de Niall con aquella sustancia oscura, la bala también lo había alcanzado.

Se despertó con un grito desgarrándole la garganta, el sudor frio le escurría por la frente como las lágrimas lo hacían por las mejillas, sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos.

-está bien- escucho una suave voz –solo fue un sueño-

Fue consiente del pecho desnudo y brazos que lo rodeaban, brillaba fosforescente bajo la luz de la luna.

-respira hondo Zayn todo está bien- sintió el aliento de Niall suavemente contra el cabello en su nuca –todo está bien, estoy aquí para cuidarte-

-¿Niall?- su voz fue apenas un gemido

-estoy aquí- un beso suave en la nuca le erizo la piel –déjame cuidar de ti-

Decidió guardar silencio, al no entender que quería decir realmente con esas palabras, el al menos las había utilizado en ciertas situaciones íntimas, aunque él sabía que no era posible que Niall se las estuviera diciendo en ese sentido, porque, pues, el tenia a Liam.

En algún momento entre el terror y las caricias en su torso desnudo se quedó dormido.

 

*****

 

Después de haberse dormido sobre el estómago de Niall, la noche había transcurrido sin más incidentes, recordaba vívidamente todo su sueño, el cuerpo de Niall, la tristeza en sus ojos, las miradas vacías de sus amigos, su familia entera en la misma situación, Aun podía sentir las manos de Niall sobre su pecho y costillas, no habia desagradable tener a otro hombre asi de cerca.

-No creo que sea conveniente decírselo aun- escucho a lo lejos, abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama vacía.

-ayer me dijo que se quería marchar, si hay alguna forma en la que podamos hacer que se quede creo que deberíamos aprovecharla- reconoció la voz de Niall.

-¿Qué creen que haría Simon?- Liam también estaba en la sala, sabía que tal vez no debería de estar escuchando pero como obviamente estaban hablando de él, aguzo el oído.

-estoy seguro que el querría esperar- Harry estaba ahí –el empujaría a Zayn hasta el borde, hasta hacerlo quebrar- después hubo silencio, como si todos en la sala reflexionaran.

-creo que eso es suficientemente cerca del borde- Hablo Louis, Zayn creyó haberse perdido algo cuando escucho a Louis decir eso, pues no encaba en el rumbo de la plática.

Escucho los pies desnudos en suelo de alguien acercándose a la habitación, cerró los ojos para hacerse el dormido, escucho que la puerta se habría y se cerraba segundo después, regulo su respiración, las pisadas se detuvieron justo a su lado de la cama y sintió la mano de uno de los chicos apartando el pelo de su frente, la cama se hundió en el peso de alguien que se sentaba y después unos labios se presionaban sobre su frente.

-sé que estas despierto cariño- el aliento de Niall le hizo cosquillas en la piel –los chicos quieren hablar contigo-

Lo hizo sentirse realmente estúpido e infantil, en realidad no tenía que haber hecho eso, no como si lo fueran a reprender por estar escuchando una conversación de adultos.

-lo siento- dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con una sonrisa tierna en los labios de Niall.

-no tienes por qué disculparte- Niall se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta –ponte una camisa, te esperamos en la sala-

Cuando Zayn apareció en la sala estaba realmente nervioso, sentía como si estuviera traicionándolos, así que reunió toda su valentía y se paró en frente de los muchachos.

-¿Dónde está Niall?- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí,

-ya escuche lo que tenías que decir- grito desde la cocina seguro estaba preparando el desayuno, no se escuchado resentido, era más resignado.

Harry descansaba su cabeza perezosamente sobre el estómago de hermano, medio hermano, amigo, y Liam jugaba de la misma manera con sus risos, Louis descansaba en el sofá de dos piezas con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro que estaba despierto, de seguro estaban muy cansados por llegar tarde.

-chicos- empezó, no sabía cómo seguir cuando los gemelos volvieron su mirada a el –no sé qué decir-

No este cómodo pregunto con una voz muy ronca,

-¿hemos hecho algo para que sea así?- hablo Liam en una voz muy intimidante,

-no, no nada de eso- se apresuró a decir –u-ustedes son increíbles, es solo que nunca me imaginé esto, yo nunca ser nada sobresaliente, yo nunca quise esto-

-ninguno de nosotros escogimos esto- hablo Louis ahora con voz adormilada, aun con los ojos cerrados –nacimos así y aceptamos la responsabilidad-

Se quedó callado, no se esperaba eso, realmente él creía que estaban ahí porque así lo decidieron.

-estamos aquí, porque al final del día ayudamos a mejorar este mundo, estamos aquí por somos útiles, porque nadie más puede hacer lo que nosotros hacemos, estamos aquí porque cuando nacimos con estas mutaciones aceptamos que es nuestro trabajo mantener la balanza- era la primera vez que escuchaba a Louis referirse a esto como mutación, se imaginaba lo cansado y molesto que estaba para olvidarse de ello.

Por otro lado creía que era injusto, era como si no hubiera otra opción, como si aceptaran la culpa de algo que no había hecho, pero también creía que el sentido moral y de responsabilidad de los chicos era digno de reconocerse.

-tenemos que arreglarnos para la escuela- Harry se levantó del cuerpo de su hermano y después lo ayudo a levantarse –sea lo que sea  lo que elijas- hizo contacto con sus ojos, parecía realmente dolido o triste –suerte-

Lo molesto un poco, lo estaban haciendo sentir culpable, y ciertamente esto no era su culpa, prácticamente lo habían arrastrado y se suponía que podía marcharse si así lo decidía.

Liam rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su hermano y beso suavemente su cuello intentando calmar su malestar, entraron a la cocina y después salieron tomados de la mano, si no estuviera molesto reconoceria lo adorables que se veian.

-tienes que tomar una decisión y tienes que ser ahora- lo distrajo Louis de sus pensamientos, aún estaba acostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, parecía realmente aburrido y molesto por la situación.

Sus palabras lo golpearon, el sudor comenzó a correr por su frente, sentía presión por las supuestas responsabilidades que adquirió al nacer con esto, como lo hacían los chicos, pero realmente seguía estando todo ese mundo fuera de su realidad, simplemente no encajaba.

-necesito respuestas- dijo finalmente, sentía que este era el camino más seguro para elegir.

-si te doy respuestas y aun así decides marcharte me habrás hecho perder mi tiempo y no me gusta perder mi tiempo- Louis por fin abrió los ojos y se sentó, con una mano invito a Zayn a tomar el lugar donde estaban los gemelos sentados –si te doy respuestas es porque te vas a quedar con nosotros y formaras parte de esto hasta que se termine-

 _“Hasta que se termine que”_ maldijo en sus adentros, todo era misterioso, necesitaba suelo firme al cual aferrarse para seguir adelante.

-está bien- dijo finalmente, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la cara de Louis se ilumino como un fuego artificial.

-eso es genial- se levantó cuando Louis lo hizo y dejo que lo abrazara.

-bueno sácalo ya Louis- dijo en el abrazo.

-estas aquí porque estamos bajo ataque- le dijo con tranquilidad y sonrisa que parecía ser una broma.


	13. Cuarto dia (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> realmente emocionado esperaba este capitulo, bueno el siguiente, donde comienzan a usar sus poderes abiertamente, ya hecho, solo estoy corrigiendo errores y en unos 4 dias lo publico!!!

-estamos bajo ataque- el tiempo en la sala de Niall se detuvo, poco después de haber aceptado quedarse, Liam y Harry habían vuelto y Niall recuperaba su lugar en el grupo.

Parecían estar aburridos con la historia, como si esta nueva revelación fuera cosa de todos los días, pero comprendía que era una fachada la tensión se podía respirar en el aire,  Louis era el único que lo veía a los ojos.

-hace un mes detectamos una fuga de información de nuestra base de datos, han estado vigilando nuestros movimientos desde hace 6 meses, hemos intentado averiguar a donde va a parar pero nos lleva a un servidor público de almacenamiento donde cualquier usuario puede conectarse a través de una VPN y bajar la información, de ahí no sabemos absolutamente nada-se detiene un momento dejando que Zayn analice la información.

-y yo como encajo aqui-

-están robando la información sobre las personas inoculados con la cura- continuo-a partir de ahí podemos conjeturar que lo que están buscando es información sobre la cura la cual no está guardada dentro de ningún ordenador dentro de esta escuela y esta tampoco se fabrica aquí- adquirió todo, de nuevo, un tono surrealista,  como de película de espías, pero ya había aceptado que este tipo de cosas realmente estaban sucediendo allí, a él, a ellos.

-durante las vacaciones un equipo informo que alguien los había seguido en una misión pero nunca hizo contacto o se acercó lo suficiente para que el equipo se sintiera amenazado, lo cual obviamente nos puso alerta a todos en nuestras próximas misiones, todos los equipo tenían sombras siguiéndolos más cerca de lo esperado pero lo suficientemente lejos para huir si lo requiere la situación. Entonces Harry llego a una conclusión- se quedó en silencio y apretó suavemente el muslo de Harry descansando muy cerca de él.

-en la historia ha habido hombres tan inteligentes como peligrosos, la sola existencia de su inteligencia es la que hace que los hace peligrosos, a lo que voy es que ha habido algunos hombres en la historia que en batalla han intentado de hacerse de ejércitos y armas más poderosas que los de sus enemigos pero los verdaderamente inteligentes se han hecho con las armas de sus enemigos para atacar con la misma fuerza-

Zayn palideció conforme su mente comenzaba a aclararse –estas intentando decir que intentan usar la cura contra nosotros mismos-

-sí estoy en lo correcto- explica Harry –y ellos logran hacerse de una inyección y logran replicarla, que estoy seguro pueden, la usaran contra nosotros-

-¿y eso porque sería malo?

-porque la usarían contra nosotros y no sobre los suyo, lo que les daría una ventaja-

-¿y de que les sirve la información que están robando sobre los inoculados?-

-al no poder hacerse con la formula, como creyeron que lo harían ingresando a nuestros sistemas, intentan obtenerla de otra forma “de los curados” pero es algo casi imposible de hacer, por lo que creo que han comenzado a estudiar nuestro modus operandi buscando algún error o forma de arrebatarnos la cura-

-sigo sin entender como encajo yo en esto-

-en una de las misiones nos convertimos en la sombra de la sombra de uno de nuestros equipos, como esperábamos solo nos estudiaron, no hicieron el menor intento de acercarse, cuando la misión termino con éxito, seguimos a nuestros perseguidores hasta un bar de mala muerte, y ahí es donde entras tú, buscamos alguien que pueda pasar desapercibido y conseguir información sobre lo que realmente sucede-

-¿no sería más fácil usar un hombre sin poderes? asi no lo pueden detectar-

-eso es verdad- confirmo Harry- pero no nos asegura que ellos vayan a hablar, en cambio te encontramos y cualquiera hablara si lo deseas-

-entonces la idea es guiarme hasta la boca del lobo y ver si puedo conseguir información-

-relativamente asi de fácil, tu habilidades particulares son en sí una mutación pero de alguna forma se han potenciado, igualmente puede ser natural, el encandilamiento ciega a las personas por la belleza y harán todo lo que quiera un encandilador pero aun asi existe una conciencia, un instinto de supervivencia que los refrena y detiene de hacer algo  que va encontra de sus creencias pero contigo ese instinto de supervivencia desaparece, es control puro-

-¿entonces no soy un encandilador o encantador o alumbrador?-

-es algo que todavía estamos descubriendo, todavía no podemos explicarte como lo hemos descubierto  o que es lo que con seguridad eres pero cumples con el objetivo para el que fuiste reclutado-

-¿Cuándo?-

-a finales de mes, necesitamos entrenarte y asegurarnos que no es una trampa, que una vez allí podrás conseguir información y que podemos sacarte sano y salvo- volvió Louis

-¿Cuándo empieza el entrenamiento?- era reticente todavía, pero sabía de lo que los chicos era capaces y del peligro que existía.

-ya ha comenzado, las clases extracurriculares a las que has estado asistiendo durante estos días te han están entrenando físicamente, durante el entrenamiento en el bunker hoy por la tarde cada equipo pondrá al tanto de sus poderes a los nuevos reclutas, tú ya estas al tanto de tu poder, los por menores los aprenderás sobre la práctica, hoy usaras tu poder sobre nosotros, específicamente sobre Harry que es al único que afectas abiertamente-

-¿a qué te refieres abiertamente?-Louis dedico una pequeña mirada a  Niall.

-te explicare una vez que haya diagnosticado mejor tu habilidad-

Y asi estaban las cosas, había una salida, una salida que creían intentaban usar en su contra, una misión, la primera de misión de Zayn que podía salir mal, pero una pizca un átomo dentro de él estaba entusiasmado por aprender a usar el control del que Harry había hablado.


	14. cuarto dia (parte 3)

Zayn no había caído en la cuenta en la forma en que estaba construido el bunker hasta ahora, se entraba por un largo pasillo metálico que reflejaba la luz alógena, a cada lado del pasillo había 5  puertas que supuso conducían a salones o cuartos, al fondo había una puerta doble que conducía a un habitación en forma gigante de medio círculo.

Ya había algunos alumnos ahí, al parecer esperando al resto de sus equipos para el entrenamiento.

Zayn siguió a Harry hasta la puerta del fondo, la que estaba más cerca de las puertas dobles del fondo, ya lo estaban esperando los demás chicos ahí.

Louis estaba al frente de la habitación, resolviendo lo que parecía ser  una formula imposible sobre una pantalla gigante en la pared, en una esquina estaba Niall sentado en el suelo entre las piernas de Liam riendo y tonteando, si se encontrarán en cualquier otro salón, todos ellos pasarían por chicos normales.

-creí que no vendrían- bromeo Louis dándose cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.

Harry se acercó hasta una de las silla y acomodo una frente a otra donde se sentó, obviamente la otra silla era para Zayn.

-Bien Zayn- se acercó Louis a Harry pero permaneció de pie, invitándolo a sentarse en la silla frente a Harry.

-como te dije por la mañana tendremos que tomar el curso rápido contigo, asi que comenzaremos por la concentración, la fuerza de nuestro poder reside en ella, en ocasiones tenemos que luchar mientras usamos nuestros poderes y el de los de más para tomar cualquier ventaja que nos sea posible, cualquier cosa que te distraiga puede matarnos, si un miembro del equipo cae probablemente lo hagamos todos-

Zayn únicamente prestaba toda la atención posible  y asentía a Louis.

-bien para comenzar creo que con nosotros en la habitación bastara como distracción, tu tarea será concentrarte en Harry y controlarlo, si te distraes Harry ayudara con ligero toque para que vuelvas tu atención sobre el- Zayn se preguntó a qué se refería Louis con “un ligero toque”.

Sintió un poco de presión cuando Louis y Harry, y supuso que Liam y Niall también, se le quedaron mirando esperando que comenzara.

-¿y cómo lo hago?- escucho una risita desde la esquina y las mejillas se le encendieron, Harry le regalo una sonrisa tonta disfrutando de Zayn sonrojado.

-bueno- hablo Harry –cierra los ojos y deja que mi voz te guie- hizo lo que le pidió y aspiro profundamente.

-asi se hace cariño- se sintió conmocionado por la voz ronca y baja de Harry –expande tu mente como si quisieras reconocer cada centímetro de esta habitación; adelante, atrás y a cada lado, percibe cada respiración de los chicos, encuentra cada partícula de polvo flotando en el aire y no la pierdas de vista, cada color, cada olor, cada latido expandiéndose por el aire y no dejes de respirar, suave y lentamente- de momento no supo si la tranquilidad era por la voz de Harry que reverberaba muy dentro de su cabeza, por culpa de Liam o porque en realidad fuera bueno en esto de la concentración.

-tienes que ser consciente de todo lo que rodea Zayn, cualquier cosa a tu alrededor puedes ser de utilidad, tienes que percibirlo y tenerlo en mente pero no debes dejar que te perturbe solo debes saber que está ahí por si llegase a ser útil- quería decir que podía, que era consciente de cada cosa que estaba en esa habitación acompañándole, pero la voz de Harry y la cercanía le incomodaban, por no decir que además se sentía tonto.

-ahora que lo tienes todo- continuo- déjalo ir, ya sabes que está ahí,  deja que todo se vaya, ahora no percibirás nada, ni frio, ni calor, ni olor, todo se vuelve blanco a tu alrededor, no hay siquiera pensamientos, solo tú y tu cuerpo inerte- pero no, estaba ahí vagamente con todos sus pensamientos.

-sigue respirando y cuando te sientas preparado abrirás lo ojos y miraras fijamente los míos, lo primero que tienes que pensar al verme será en ponerme de pie, esa será la primera prueba, visualízame de pie, imagina las palabras dentro de tu cabeza e intenta de transmitirlas como si lo hicieras con tu voz-

Continuo respirando, intentando alejar todo aquello que podía percibir con sus sentidos el frio metal de la silla, el calor del cuerpo de Harry, el sonido de la respiración de todos y la oscuridad que veía detrás de sus parpados.

Un minuto después de respirar abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mancha verde y cafe, estaba demasiado mareado para enfocar cualquier cosa, incluso a Harry frente a él.

-me he mareado- alcanzo a decir cuando una punzada dentro de su cabeza le hizo doblarse hacia abajo.

-¿Qué diablos fue e…- una nueva punzada lo hizo apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

“Un ligero toque” recordó, y se quedó callado tratando de volver a enderezarse en la silla.

-un pequeño error Zayn- pudo enfocar la voz y la imagen de Louis –y todo acaba, un pequeño error significa un delgado camino del cual no te puedes salir, Harry te mantendrá dentro de ese camino- Asintió y cerró los ojos.

No había dolor, solo ese extraño ambiente que sentía sobre él, como si sintiendo la presión de la misión ahora.

Con los ojos cerrados trato de recordar como lo usado su poder anteriormente, que es lo que había hecho, para hacerlo de nuevo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho, al menos no conscientemente, se preguntó si acaso no se estuvieran equivocados y lo suyo no fuera más que encanto.

Respiro tranquilamente y trato de olvidarlo todo, intento que todo se volviera blanco dentro de su cabeza.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y esta vez todo era normal, no tenía el mareo por respirar lento ni la vista borrosa, podía incluso ver las sombras en los iris de Harry.

“de pie” pensó con todas sus fuerzas, como si le estuviera inyectando la idea en el torrente sanguíneo, pero nada sucedió.

Louis de nuevo apareció a su lado, como si no hubiera estado, se irguió y regreso a su lugar frente a la pantalla y la formula imposible,  Liam y Niall a su espalda.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respirar.

Paso al menos una hora antes de que en sus  pensamientos se estaba rindiendo, cada vez que abría los ojos veía a Harry con la cara seria, prestándole toda la atención que él ni siquiera podía reunir, Louis había aparecido y desaparecido de su vista algunas veces, y seguía sin ver a Liam y a Niall, pero podía oirlos respirando suavemente a sus espaldas.

Ahora se debatía como hacerle saber a los chicos que necesitaba un descanso, apenas abriera la boca Harry le daría “un ligero toque” se estaba frustrando y un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a amenazarle.

-vamos Zayn te hemos visto hacerlo antes- le hablo Harry desde el otro lado de sus parpados.

-creo que estamos dándole un enfoque equivocado-

-¿a qué te refieres Niall?- escucho a Louis después,

-hemos visto a donde se dirigen sus pensamientos cuando usa sus poderes, si empezamos desde ahí será más fácil  moverlo a otras partes de su cerebro- quiso abrir los ojos y preguntar a que se refería Niall pero sinceramente tenía miedo.

-Zayn abre los ojos cariño- escucho la voz dulce de Niall junto a su oído e hizo lo que le pidió, Harry ahora le sonreía  suavemente –vamos a intentar otra cosa-

Los blancos brazos de Niall rodearon sus hombro y pego su mejilla junto a la de Zayn.

-ahora estamos tu y yo solos- fue como si hubiera salido de su propio cuerpo, algo asi como un viaje astral, estaba de pie junto a su cuerpo con Niall colgando de sus hombros –nadie puede entrar en tus pensamientos solos yo- Niall se despegó de su cuerpo y camino lentamente hacia el

-¿y esto como me ayudara?- dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose del rubio, Niall se había estado besando con Liam, lo podía ver en sus labios y en los de Liam sentado en la esquina, estaban rojos como las cerezas, se preguntó si asi es como sabrían.

-¿te gustaría probarlos?- había en los ojos un brillo que lo hacía parecer hambriento, hambriento de Zayn.

-¿Qué?- casi grito, no sabía si se podía sonrojar en sueños, asi que volvió a ver su cuerpo en la silla y si, su cuerpo se sonrojaba.

-estamos dentro de tu cabeza, yo pongo el escenario y tu escribes la obra- topo con la pared, tenía a Louis parado junto a él viendo a donde se hallaba su cuerpo y el de Harry, y Niall se acercaba, se veía pequeño y apetitoso.

-veo que eres un pervertido- su cuerpo a unos metros de distancia se sonrojo más  -imaginarme a los 15-

Y si Niall era más pequeño y con aquella gordura infantil, un delicioso rubor en sus mejillas.

-y desnudo- agrego, y al segundo siguiente el Niall de 15 años estaba totalmente desnudo, con su piel blanca, y pequeños y delgados y mordisqueables muslos.

Unas manchas rojas en media luna, como mordidas comenzaron a aparecer en sus piernas, como en las películas de terror que aparecen marcas sospechosas sobre el cuerpo del esposo atormentado por la casa embrujada.

-esto es lo que deseas- levanto la vista de los muslos de Niall y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que todos en la habitación estaban desnudos y lucían más jóvenes, Louis a su lado recargado en la pared, completamente desnudo, con suave bello sobre su pene adormecido, Harry de espaldas al por lo que solo podía ver sus partes de su cuerpo desnudo, y Liam, _¡mierda! Pensó_ , estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas por lo que podía ver un enorme pene colgándole.

-lo siento pero eso es mío- volvió a aparecer la ropa de Liam.

-¿es real?-

-lo es pero como pienses en él te asesinare- bromeaba, podía ver la sonrisa juguetona en su cara

-¿Cómo?-

-es como un sueño, yo te di un lienzo en blanco con un bosquejo, tú llenas lo de colores-

-¿entonces fue tu idea mostrármelos desnudos a ellos?-

-no, yo solo puse a los chicos, imaginarnos más jóvenes y desnudos fue idea tuya, se me escaparon algunos detalles, como el pene de Liam, la verdad es que estoy un poco caliente, hoy tengo ganas de Liam- este Niall parecia normal, tan normal que era extraño, y su vocabulario lo estaba escandalizando.

-uh!!!- se burló Niall en cuanto comenzó Zayn comenzó a imaginar al pequeño Niall tomando la monstruosidad que había visto en la entrepierna de Liam –creí que habías dicho que no eras gay-

-no lo soy- intento reprimir sus pensamientos, pero eran como querer cubrir el sol con un dedo

-yo creo que si- Niall se acercó hasta él y se arrodillo, suavemente froto su dedo índice sobre la erección que contenía el pantalón.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió de vuelta la mejilla y abrazo de Niall, estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, con Harry frente a él, Louis desde su lugar recargado a la pared, donde había estado el mismo segundo antes y a Liam a su espalda.

-ve a Harry- ordeno Niall, trayendo su atención ahora.

Al instante sintió que Harry era una extensión suya, como un tercer brazo o un tercer ojo, no sabía cómo diablos se podía sentir ninguna de esas cosas pero asi únicamente lo podía explicar.

-ordénale que se ponga de pie-

-de pie- levantaron la vista a la par que Harry se ponía de pie.

-ordénale algo más, pero solo piénsalo no se lo digas-

Pensó durante un segundo  que ordenar, y sin siquiera poder detenerse Harry comenzó a tocarse la entrepierna lascivamente.

-creo que es suficiente- hablo Liam a su espalda sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron cuando descubrió sus manos y su pene medio duro dentro de sus pantalones, al fondo Louis reía a carcajadas y Liam apareció para abrazar a su hermano.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pregunto Harry antes de esconder el rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

-no estaba relajado, y por eso no se podía concentrar-

-¿Cómo le has ayudado?- pregunto ahora Liam siempre tan correcto al hablar.

Zayn trago duro cuando Niall se separó de él, rogando internamente que no dijera nada de lo que había… que había hecho ¿soñado?

-no mucho en realidad, pero le encanta imaginarnos de 15 años, desnudos y tomándonos muy duro de uno por uno-

Le basto ver un segundo la mirada dura de Liam para sonrojarse imposiblemente más,  estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le daría una apoplejía o un paro cardiaco, se cubrió a cara con las manos.

-a eso te referías cuando decías que sabíamos a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos cuando usaba sus poderes-

-sí y de hecho le gustas mucho Liam, cree que tu pene es lindo-

Y murió, o podría morir en ese instante por que no se podía sentir más humillado, odiaba a Niall por ser tan idiota, Harry aun luchaba con su erección y Louis estaba rodando sobre el escritorio aun riendo a carcajadas.

Durante el resto del dia, apenas había podido volver a ver a la cara a Harry, a Louis o a Liam, Niall les había confesado que había indagado dentro de su cabeza y que al menos una vez se  había masturbado pensando en el trasero de Louis o empujando fuerte su pene dentro de la garganta de Harry.

-¿Por qué tenías que decirles todas esas cosas?- le pregunto a Louis mientras limpiaban la cocina después de la cena.

-para poderte concentrar, necesitas estas relajado, para estar relajado necesitar sentir confianza, y allá abajo no te sentías seguro con nosotros, Niall no está tratando de hacerte lucir mal, solo quiere integrarte al equipo-

-diablos Louis hay otras formas-

-Vamos Zayn no seas infantil-

-no anda por ahí divulgando tus secretos- Louis lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la sala donde estaban los demás viendo televisión.

-atención Zayn quiere entrar en confianza y necesita secretos vergonzosos nuestros- sintió un poco de alivio al entender por que fue arrastrado hasta la sala.

-empecemos de izquierda a derecha, Harry, grita como una niña cuando se corre y le encanta usar ropa interior de mujer- la cara de Harry se tornó roja como el tomate, ademas de que Zayn se sorprendio por el lenguaje vulgar y prozaico que habia usado Louis.

-antes de Niall, Liam amaba follarse a su hermano-

-y Niall, a Niall le encanta que le den por el culo-

-¿y tú?-

-yo soy normal- dijo orgullosamente.

-si normal, como cuando me pediste que te hiciera soñar una orgia por televisión en horario familiar- aseguro Niall.

-o como la vez, que me pediste que te golpeara mientras de follaba- afirmo Harry simulando golpear un trasero imaginario frente suyo.

-o la vez que me llamaste porque perdiste las llaves de tus esposas y te quedaste esposado a la cama con un vibrador dentro, si Lou tienes razón eres normal- termino Liam.

Ahora era el turno de Louis volverse rojo como el tomate.

 

*****

 

-como te fue el dia con Liam- pregunto Harry cuando Zayn se sentó al otro lado del tablero.

Al dia  siguiente dado que Harry lo había hecho retraerse en lugar de abrirse en confianza con los chicos y sus poderes optaron por que Liam lo ayudara a tranquilizarse, y solo había hecho cosas pequeñas como hacer girar a un chico a la izquierda o dar saltos, o correr y cosas asi por el estilo, quería intentar más cosas pero Liam era muy reservado y no quería arriesgarse a que las cosas se salieran de control.

-tengo que aceptar que después de lo de ayer las cosas son más fáciles, no me había dado cuenta cuan incomodo me sentía con ustedes-

-es bueno que entiendas que aunque diferentes seguimos siendo chicos con hormonas y totalmente humanos, no distintos de ti, o de cualquiera de tus amigos en casa-

-sí, creo que eso ya ha quedado claro, pero- se agacho y bajo la voz- ¿enserio usas ropa interior de mujer?-

-¿ahora comenzaras burlarme o tengo que recordarte que tus nos imaginaste pequeños e indefensos mientras nos follabas duro?-

-¿Por qué ajedrez?- evadio Zayn.

-eso pensé-


	15. Quinto dia

-como te fue el dia con Liam- pregunto Harry cuando Zayn se sentó al otro lado del tablero.

Al dia  siguiente dado que Harry lo había hecho retraerse en lugar de abrirse en confianza con los chicos y sus poderes optaron por que Liam lo ayudara a tranquilizarse, y solo había hecho cosas pequeñas como hacer girar a un chico a la izquierda o dar saltos, o correr y cosas asi por el estilo, quería intentar más cosas pero Liam era muy reservado y no quería arriesgarse a que las cosas se salieran de control.

-tengo que aceptar que después de lo de ayer las cosas son más fáciles, no me había dado cuenta cuan incomodo me sentía con ustedes-

-es bueno que entiendas que aunque diferentes seguimos siendo chicos con hormonas y totalmente humanos, no distintos de ti, o de cualquiera de tus amigos en casa-

-sí, creo que eso ya ha quedado claro, pero- se agacho y bajo la voz- ¿enserio usas ropa interior de mujer?-

-¿ahora comenzaras burlarte? o tengo que recordarte que tus nos imaginaste pequeños e indefensos mientras nos follabas duro-

-¿Por qué ajedrez?- evadió Zayn.

-eso pensé- se rasco la barbilla y se reclino en la silla.

-todos tenemos una función en el equipo, como lo sabes Louis es el que nos cuida las espaldas, en mi caso me toca planear cada paso de la misión, es por eso que estudio historia y practico el ajedrez, conocer la historia nos da ventaja pero el saber mover tus piezas es lo que te dará el poder-

-¿Y Liam?-

-la función de Liam  es mantener todo en calma, si podemos terminar la misión sin un solo golpe es una victoria doble, llegado el caso de una pelea puede influir negativamente en las emociones de los enemigos haciéndoles sentir inseguros, temerosos, que la causa esta pérdida-

-terrorífico-

-pero efectivo, una vez sembrada la semilla de la duda el fracaso es casi inevitable-

-¿Y Niall? Porque dice Louis que es su arma secreta-

-es muy difícil de explicar, pero te lo pondré de la siguiente manera; algunos de los más prominentes estudiosos del cerebro dicen que si se es capaz de engañar al cerebro que está cayendo de una altura considerable, como un edificio vaya, al llegar el suelo el cerebro morirá- la temperatura pareció bajar en la habitación acompañado de un poderoso escalofrió –eso es en el peor de los casos,  imagina que a diario juegue con tu cerebro hasta que pierdas la línea entre la realidad y los sueños entonces estarías en grave peligro te volvería loco dudar acerca de tu existencia entera, imagina que esta conversación, yo, las dos últimas semanas,  esta escuela, tus padres y todo lo que conocen solo fuera el elaborado juego de la perturbada mente de un chico de 19 años-

-mierda- el sudor frio comenzaba a correr por la frente de Zayn.

-no te preocupes cuanto tengas dudas reúnete con Louis, si estas  en una ilusión ahí se acabara-

-ahora entiendo- hizo una nota mental de pasar al menos una vez por dia junto a Louis –¿tienes ya un plan?-

-si es sencillo, llegamos y Louis hace lo suyo, una vez anuladas las sombras en la discoteca entramos, Liam y Niall fingirán ser una pareja pasada de copas y muy caliente, si tenemos suerte como para que todos bajen la guardia Liam hará sentir a todos borrachos, Louis hará de prostituto bailando en medio de la pista, y tú y yo haremos de otra pareja caliente, una vez controlado el ambiente tendrás que moverte a buscar de quien puedes obtener respuestas-

-¿y cómo se supone que haga eso? Le pregunto lo que quiera saber ¿y ya?-

-si básicamente lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar y dejar que tu magia trabaje por si sola-

-parece fácil-

-esperemos que asi lo sea-

5 Juegos perdidos después Zayn veía atentamente el tablero de cristal blanco y negro delante de él intentando descubrir su siguiente jugada, entre la sonrisa de labios rosados y la inminente erección en su pantalón le era imposible saber si mover el caballo y sacar un a la reina del juego o mover el rey  sacar un peón y un caballo pero dejarlo  expuesto.

-mierda no sé qué hacer- se recostó sobre el respaldo,  con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

-tal vez si dejas de pensar en mí, eso pueda ayudar-

-fácil para ti decirlo cuando el objeto de tu deseo te sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa-

-tal vez si dejaras de desear tener mis labios alrededor de tu pene, podría dejar de sonreírte-

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?-

-porque tengo ganas de darte la mamada de tu vida-

-tienes algún problema con eso-

-lo haría con gusto, pero el uso de tus poderes para la satisfacción personal, causar daño o perjuicio a otros seres igual o normales es contra el reglamente de esta escuela y nuestra organización-

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, solo intenta mantenerlo bajo control y bajo ninguna circunstancia utilizarlo en humanos normales-

-¿Qué sería lo peor que me podría pasar?-

-depende del grado de tu delito, lo peor a lo que te podrían condenar seria la muerte-

-¿hay algún tipo de juez o juicio?-

\- sí te atrapan vivo si, aquellos que han cometido delitos y saben que han hecho mal siempre actúan precipitadamente y tratan de huir, para nosotros no es opción,  tienen que ser detenidos a como dé lugar, si se logra capturar vivo al delincuente se presenta se presenta a un pequeño grupo de humanos y peculiares que deciden su castigo-

-no hay audiencia o un juicio-

-tenemos bajo nuestro mando los mejores telepates, con ellos no se necesita audiencia o juicio basta echar un vistazo dentro de sus cabezas para saber su parte en el  delito-

-y que hay de nosotros que no tenemos un control total de nuestro poder ¿somos juzgados igual?-

-ahora que sabes de la existencia de tu habilidad si, en nuestro mundo el desconocimiento es un atenuante del delito-

Sonrojado por no entender pregunto -¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-si no supieras de que eres capaz no se te puede juzgar por que no actuaste conscientemente en contra de alguien, son embargo ahora que conoces la capacidad de tus habilidades si lo usas será con plena conciencia del peligro al que expones a otros-

*****

 -¡noche de viernes!- casi deja sordo Louis a Zayn

-¿Qué hacen la noche de viernes?- le pregunto a Harry recostado en su regazo.

-beber hasta perder la conciencia-

-¿tienen alcohol aquí?-

-ser nosotros tiene ventajas-

-de cualquier manera no creo que pueda con eso, mañana todavía tengo que ir a la práctica de futbol-

-no de ninguna manera- levantándose de su regazo lo jalo hasta la cocina donde estaban los chicos preparando la botana –chicos debemos darle la bienvenida a la fraternidad a Zayn-

8 pares de ojos prácticamente lo devoraban, trago saliva y empezó a sudar.

-¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-darnos una mamada a cada uno-

Zayn sintió que el cabello de su nuca se erizaba cuando escucho el primer cierre del pantalón se escuchó en el cálido silencio de la cocina.

Volvió la cabeza para ver Louis con sus pantalones abiertos con una sonrisa lasciva en su boca.

-de ninguna manera- casi fue un murmullo patético.

Volvió a respirar cuando todos comenzaron a reír a  quijada suelta, ya se imaginaba de rodillas ante cada uno, aunque extrañamente la idea no era tan incómoda.

La segunda vez que oyó un cierre bajando, giro la vista para encontrar a Niall y Liam desapareciendo en su habitación, Louis estaba babeando sobre la alfombra en medio de la sala, Harry lo veía desde el otro lado del sofá con una botella entre sus dedos acariciando sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos le daba una idea de que estaba pensando.

-¿quieres una mamada?- la indiscreción lo hizo atragantarse con su propia botella.

-te juro que no estoy pensando en eso-

-lo sé, yo quiero una mamada-

-nunca he estado con un hombre de ninguna manera sexual-

-también lo es- se quedó en silencio bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Harry, y como quien no quiere la cosa su pene comenzó a despertar duro contra los pantalones.

-¿entonces quieres una o no?-

-mierda Harry como puedes preguntar algo asi, como se supone que puedo responder que si sin sentirme humillado-

-si lo deseas tienes que decir que si, nadie aquí te está juzgando-

Simplemente no podía decir que si y ya, las cosas no son asi de fácil, su imagen de chico malo no le permitía poder tener deseos por otro hombre meno confesarlo, además, ¿Cómo se daba una mamada a un hombre? No es que fuera una gran ciencia pero ¿y si a Harry no le gustaba?

-bueno si no quieres me voy-

-no espera si quiero pero…-

-¿pero…?

-no sé cómo- sus mejillas ardieron furiosas, aunque no entendía porque, si supiera como significaría que había estado con otros hombre pero aun asi sería igual de humillante.

-no te preocupes yo te enseño-

Abandonando el pasillo fueron a la habitación de los gemelos Payne apenas cerraron la puerta Harry lo ataco con un sinfín de besos duros y húmedos, dientes y mucha lengua, le presión de la erección de Harry sobre su estómago lo hice gemir en su boca.

-¿te gusta eso?- le pregunto empujando de nuevo la erección contra su estómago.

-vamos Zayn, háblame bebe, dime que después de esto las cosas estarán bien entre nosotros- no estaba seguro como se sentiría después de estar con Harry de una manera intima, pero mierda tenía ganas de probarlo.

-sí, lo estaremos-

-genial- Harry se echó a andar por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, desnudándose en el camino.

Se lamio los labios cuando vio el firme y alto trasero del chico, Harry volteo sobre su hombro y lo invito a acercarse.

Cuando llego a la habitación Harry ya estaba en medio de  la cama, recargado contra el respaldo con las piernas abiertas, invitándolo acomodarse entre ellas, acariciando un largo y grueso pene perezosamente; lentamente y aun con duda se acercó y se arrodillo cerca del pene de Harry.

-primero tómalo en tu mano- lo hizo de inmediato, encantado de la sensación caliente y esponjosa del pene, presionándolo un poco y deslizando su puño hacia arriba, siendo recompensado con una gotita brillante de pre seminal en la punta.

-es toda tuya- si levantaba la mirada sabía que Harry lo estaría observando, y seguramente se sonrojaría y ya estaba lo suficientemente humillado para eso.

Deslizo todo el largo de su lengua por la abertura en la punta del pene, limpiando todo el líquido de una sola lamida, el sabor, para su gran sorpresa tenía un gusto dulce nada de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-ahora bésalo usando solo tus labios- y Zayn lo hizo cubriendo lo justo la punta con sus labios –ahora por todo lo largo- beso desde la base del lado izquierdo hasta la punta bajando por el lado derecho.

El vello púbico de Harry le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, pero la sensación era también muy erótica, envalentonándose bajo un poco para lamer una bola y después pasarse a la otra, embriagado por la pura esencia que emergía de Harry desde ese punto tomo una bola dentro de su boca y se amamanto de ella, para después pasar a la otra.

Zayn estaba encantado con los suaves y bajos, le gustaba el poder que tenía sobre Harry, con las chicas era también excitante, pero había algo en el hecho de que pudiera hacerlo retorcerse a él, aun hombre.

-vamos bebe tómame en tu boca- soltó sus bolas con un obsceno ¡pop! Y  tomo el pene en su boca.

El peso y el sabor lo hizo gemir ahora a él, el enorme tamaño también lo hacía excitarse sobremanera, era obsceno y muy erótico, recostado sobre su estómago como estaba comenzó a moler su erección contra las sabanas.

-estoy cerca Zayn- succiono con más fuerza.

-cuando toque tu hombro te retiras para no correrme en tu boca- los gemidos se hicieron más altos y se le unieron las maldiciones.

El golpe en su hombro le dijo que se retirara, pero se aferró con fuerzas al pene y las bolas, y con una renovada perversión se propuso a dejarlo seco succionando todavía más fuerte.

Harry se corrió con un explosión poderosa que lleno su boca al instante su semen, y por más fuerte que trago Harry seguía llenándolo, era como un caballo, seguía siendo totalmente obsceno y mucho muy erótico, se corrió contra las sabanas, por un minuto pudo asegurar que había bebió tanto semen como cerveza en la noche, pero algo que le preguntaría a Harry después.

-hora de devolver el favor- le dijo cuándo Harry recupero su tono de respiración normal.

Lo arrastro hacia arriba y lo recostó sobre su espalda, besándolo Harry saboreo el gusto de su propia semilla, bajando se encontró con la humedad del semen de Zayn, y volteo a ver su cara que tenía los ojos cerrados aun cegados por el placer.

-podemos dejarlo para después, no creo que pueda aguantar correrme otra vez sin echarme a llorar- dijo en la oscuridad de sus parpados.

-¿estás seguro?-

-si, por favor-

Se asustó cuando el peso de Harry desapareció del colchón, sentándose rápidamente vio a Harry caminar al baño.

-¿A dónde vas?-estaba un poco asustado de que Harry no lo hubiera disfrutado.

-por una toalla humedad para limpiarnos-

-no estas satisfecho ¿verdad?-

-qué diablos, fue la mejor mamada de mi vida, casi me es difícil creer que sea tu primera vez-

-lo es, te lo juro- maldición de donde venía esa necesidad de que Harry le creyera.

Harry entro en el baño y volvió con una toalla húmeda, limpio delicadamente el pene flácido de Zayn para arrojarlo por la habitación, entro a la cama y se abrazó a la espalda de Zayn.

-estamos bien ¿verdad?- Zayn pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

-si estamos bien Harry-

Con el cuerpo caliente de Harry pegado a su espalda se quedó cómodamente dormido, pero esperaba no acostumbrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despues de algun tiempo desaparecido volvi!!!, lo siento pero mi ordenador fallecio y no tenia manera de ponerme a escribir ademas de que necesitaba recuperar algunos archivos del ordenador para poder continuar, pero por fin los consegui y estoy actualizando ahora, enjoy!!!


	16. sexto dia

 

En sueños un aquel murmullo lejano que había escuchado lo volvía a soñar ahora, pero ahora era diferente parecían voces y se acercaban conforme se hacía consiente de su cuerpo, esta vez no había luz, ni arena, ni Niall, ni cuerpos en la arena, de hecho, todo era oscuro, no alcanzaba a verse ni la punta de los pies.

El murmullo ahora parecían voces, al menos 3 tipos diferentes de voces, cuando empezó a asustarse por lo que podría significar este sueño, pero las voces se hicieron tan claras que ahora escuchaba palabras.

-¿estás bien Harry? ¿Te obligo?- dijo una voz grave y preocupada en la oscuridad.

No era un sueño las voces venían del otro lado de sus parpados.

Cuando abrió los ojos Harry estaba en los brazos de su hermano, y este cubría sus intimidades con su cuerpo, Niall estaba detrás de él con una mano en la espalda de Harry pero con la mirada en Zayn, totalmente en blanco, como si buscara alguna respuesta en sus ojos, Louis estaba entre Zayn y los 3 chicos, hablando en susurros con ellos.

-¿está todo bien?-

-no, no todo está bien, violaste a mi hermanito-  grito Liam, una oleada de pánico y terror recorrió el cuerpo de Zayn, no sabía si por el efecto de las habilidades de Liam o fuera natural, los acontecimientos.

El cuerpo de Harry y el calor de su piel, el sabor en su lengua, había tenido a Harry en su boca, en sus brazos y en sus  sueños.

-yo no…-

-si claro que tu si, el no recuerda nada- le interrumpió Liam.

-nosotros solo…- sus mejillas enrojecieron, simplemente se le atoraba en la garganta decir que solo lo había chupado, le vinieron a la mente los eróticos recuerdos del peso del pene de Harry sobre su lengua.

-el solo le dio una mamada, no fue más allá- esta vez fue la serena voz de Niall la que se escuchó.

-¿estás seguro?- le pregunto Liam.

-a menos que sepa como ocultar sus pensamientos, es lo único que hicieron- Niall lo seguia observando desde su posición a lado de la puerta.

-detente- grito Zayn. Niall perdió la concentración y ahora solo veía a Zayn –yo no lo obligue a nada, fue el, el me lo pidió y yo le dije que yo no estaba pensando en nada y él  dijo que él era el que quería, yo nunca había estado con un hombre antes-

-antes de Harry- afirmo Louis.

-antes de Niall- bajo la cabeza avergonzado,

-escucha pedazo de mierda, no te atrevas a acercarte a Niall o de nuevo a Harry, se cuán importante eres para la misión, pero me valdrá una mierda si intentas algo de nuevo con cualquiera de ellos ¿me escuchaste?-

-te escuche Liam- levanto de nuevo la vista para ver que Louis había detenido a Liam de que se lanzara sobre él.

Estaba sorprendido por el arrebato de poder y cólera de Liam, en ese estado y con el físico de Liam fácilmente podría haberlo dañado muy seriamente si Louis no lo hubiera detenido.

-vamos tenemos entrenamiento de Futbol- apenas Louis lo saco de la cama, deseo nunca haber despertado de ese sueño, ahora es que comprendía su poder, y el peligro de no poder controlarlo, había hecho a un chico algo que  probablemente quería, pero que no se debía dar de esa forma.

Asaltaron su mente varias preguntas, y si ¿en lugar de sentir lujuria hubiera sentido odio y hubiera a Harry a saltar de la azotea? ¿o a cortarse las venas? ¿O a usar su poder contra alguien inocente?

Ahora más que nunca debía permanecer cerca de Louis hasta que aprendiera a controlarlo.

*****

La práctica de futbol había sido casi suicida, su cuerpo entero dolía, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar y encima de todo apenas podía concentrarse en nada, no pudo poner atención a las indicaciones del profesor, y en su vida había tocado un balón de este deporte.

Su falta de coordinación, condición (a pesar de llevar una semana de entrenamiento), y su casi nulo dominio de sus pies le hicieron caer y tropezar una otra vez en el campo, al finalizar la práctica cerca de la una de la tarde ya era el hazme reír de todo el equipo de futbol y se había ganado el lugar de aguador.

-¿estás bien? Te ves un poco…- un chico que no conocía se acercó hasta él.

-¿hecho una mierda?- le sonrió, se dejó caer en el césped y se recostó sobre ella, cubriéndose el sol con su antebrazo –tuve una mala noche- explico.

-bien, este…- el tono de duda en la voz del chico lo hizo salir de su refugio, y pararse sobre sus codos.

-¿quieres hacer algo después del entrenamiento?- la pregunta extraño a Zayn, porque alguien querría hacer algo con él, sobre todo después de la demostración de sus habilidades en el campo de futbol.

-Zayn es hora de irnos, tenemos cosas… que arreglar- la voz de Louis vino desde atrás, y por cosas se refería a Harry y Liam; hizo al chico nuevo ponerse un poco incómodo, lo supo por el cambio en sus hombros y espalda.

-iré en un momento- se giró un poco para ver a Louis a la cara.

-¿estarás  bien?- lo que realmente Louis había querido decir era _¿podrás controlarte?_ se estremeció al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior.

-solo…- miro al chico frente a él que veía la extraña interacción entre ambos –no me pierdas de vista.

-estaré en las gradas al otro lado del campo- comenzó a retirarse -con el entrenador-

-lo siento soy Zayn- se presentó al chico cuando Louis estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-lo se-

-¿lo sabes?-

-bueno después de tu actuación todo el equipo lo sabe-respondió  nervioso, pero el que se sonrojo fue Zayn, ahora todos conocía a Zayn el chico que no podía estar sentado sin tropezar –soy André-

Zayn tomo la mano que André le ofrecía y un cumulo de nuevas sensaciones lo atravesó, pero no era nada sobrenatural, era solo bajo la nueva luz en la que veía a otros hombres, tampoco es que se sintiera atraído por este chico, y tampoco era ajeno a lo atractivo que era, pero le hacía falta algo, no era Harry, ni Niall o Louis, ni Liam incluso.

-entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?- le pregunto después de unos minutos de analizar sus ojos azul oscuro.

-te parece bien… ¿una película, papas fritas y unas cervezas?- eso sonaba íntimo.

-¿compartes habitación con alguien?- se preguntó a que se debía el sonrojo de André, conocía el status quo de una escuela de primera mano, y André era uno de los chicos populares, pero parecía nervioso por invitar a salir a un chico de nuevo ingreso.

-¿eres gay cierto?- se le escapó de entre los labios.

Sonrió cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente y su quijada cayo cómicamente.

-¿es muy obvio?- pregunto después de unos minutos.

-no, es solo que es la única opción para que alguien como tu invite a alguien tan patoso como yo a salir-

-¿no estas molesto?- al parecer era la primera vez que el chico intentaba algo con alguien y a eso se debía su nerviosismo además del hecho de que aún no salía del closet.

-no, no me molesta, de hecho- oh dios era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta –yo también soy gay, o eso creo, antes de llegar aquí no lo sabía-

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar?-

-tal vez nada, tal vez siempre fui, asi pero nunca me di cuenta, pero desde que llegue aquí experimente un poco y no es tan malo-

-ósea ¿Qué has estado con otros hombres? ¿Qué no eres virgen?- Zayn busco la manera de explicar esa situación e inclino la cabeza como cuando un cachorro escucha por primera vez su nombre.

-si trasero es virgen, mi pene no, pero solo  lo he utilizado con mujeres-

-¿entonces cómo es que has experimentado?- ahora estaban los sentados con los pies cruzados en medio del campo, uno frente al otro realmente interesados en lo que el otro tenía que decir.

-yo…- sintió sus mejillas arder –use mi boca-

-oh- canturreo André -¿y cómo fue?-

-extraño pero no desagradable- _al menos para mí,_ porque no podía hablar por Harry que no recordaba nada.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Crees que me dejaría probar? ¿Es confiable?- André se detuvo cuando comprendió las preguntas que salían de su boca.

-hey no tienes de que preocuparte- estiro una mano para poner sobre el muslo desnudo del chico, que se estremeció y trago duro por la muestra de apoyo –se de primera mano cuan malo es descubrir todo esto de ti, esta curiosidad, estas ideas, estos sueños, y de verdad créeme si te digo que no creo que esto esté mal, no hacemos daño a nadie-

El chico suspiro y puso su mano sobre la de Zayn que aun descansaba sobre su muslo.

-es liberador poder hablar de esto con alguien-

Y lo era, para comenzar no existía esa tensión sexual que había con todos los chicos de su equipo de raritos, aquí con André solo compartían esa curiosidad por estos nuevos deseos que tenían, además de esa naturalidad y normalidad que tampoco existía con los chicos.

-entonces ¿a las 4 está bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-película, papas fritas, cerveza…-

-o si claro a las 4 está bien-

-invita a algunas chicas, eso ayudara a mantener tu fachada- el rostro cuadrado del chico se ensombreció.

-quería seguir hablando de esto- dijo casi como un niño renegando.

-bueno a mí no me importa que la gente dude de mi sexualidad, pero más de alguno va a pensar de la misma manera que yo, “un chico popular y un novato” dará de que hablar-

-creo que una sola vez no hará mucho daño-

-de acuerdo-

-Zayn- rápidamente libero su mano de entre el muslo y la mano de André, la voz era de Liam.

Se giró para encontrarse con la colérica mirada y quijada tensa,  con la luz de medio dia jugando con las sombras de rostro y cuerpo, se veía hermoso.

-¿algo anda mal?- pregunto curioso y extrañamente travieso.

-tenemos cosas que arreglar- su corazón se hundió hasta su estómago, había olvidado totalmente el incidente con Harry, estos problemas normales y mundanos del mundo real lo distraían perfectamente de ese otro pequeño mundo.

-es verdad lo olvide- se puso de pie y André le siguió –tengo cosas que hacer te veré a las 4 entonces

-tercer piso habitación 306- André se alejó trotando a las duchas, mientras Zayn se giró a Liam.

-vámonos- para sorpresa de Zayn, Liam lo rodeo con un brazo  por la cintura lo llevo hasta las gradas donde lo esperaba Louis aun con el uniforme del equipo de futbol puesto y la mochila de Zayn en una mano.

-¿Por qué me tocas?- quiso pensarlo, pero en lugar de eso lo dijo en voz alta.

-Louis me dijo que te lastimaste mucho, y que estabas adolorido hasta para caminar-  en ese mismo instante un ardor lacerante atravesó la parte trasera de su pierna, yendo a parar al suelo con sus rodillas de no haber sido sostenido por ambos brazos de Liam.

Liam lo recostó hábilmente y sin esfuerzo  en el césped, peligrosamente comenzó a masajear las piernas  cerca de la ingle con sus grandes y toscas manos, pero con suaves y gentiles caricias.

-no hiciste los ejercicios de enfriamiento ¿verdad?-

-ni siquiera sabía que eso existía-

-¿esta bien?- pregunto Louis cuando llego corriendo.

-no hizo los ejercicios de enfriamiento y sus músculos se están engarrotando-

-¿engarrotando?- pregunto Zayn.

-los músculos de tus piernas se contraen cuando en realidad tienen que extenderse, y eso causa mucho dolor y a veces desgarres- el peligroso masaje continuo –Louis ve con el entrenador y pídele alguna pomada-

-de acuerdo- Zayn escucho las mochilas caer al suelo, y a Louis desaparecer de tu vista.

-tienes que tener cuidado Zayn, debes cuidarte a ti mismo-

-lo siento no podía pensar-

-¿por el chico con el que estabas hablando, o por Harry?- se preguntó que había debajo del tono irritado de Liam.

-Liam creo que debes detenerte- se estremeció cuando accidentalmente el dorso de la mano de Liam rozo suavemente la tela del bóxer que cubría el saco de sus testículos.

-si me detengo, los músculos comenzaran a contraerse y será más doloroso- era placentero por encima del entumecimiento de las piernas y el dolor interno.

-solo- trago alto y cerró los ojos para no ver como Liam lo observaba –no subas tanto-

El masaje se detuvo, por fin. Iba a abrir los ojos cuando un lacerante entumecimiento se extendió sobre sus testículos hasta su estómago, casi como si le hubieran propinado un patada en los testículos.

-¿aquí también te duele?- continuo el masaje sobre sus testículos,  al principio temió una erección, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no había manera de que eso sucediera.

-aquí esta- Louis había vuelto con el frasco de pomada –porque lo tocas allí- aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que se refería a la mano en sus testículos.

-el idiota  no está acostumbrado a este tipo de ejercicio, asi que el cambio fue drástico, cuando solo se detuvo sus músculos seguían caliente y ahora están comenzando a protestar.

-¿va a estar bien?-

-si solo necesita que sus músculos se relajen-

las  manos desparecieron para volver instantes después con una sustancia resbaladiza que unto por todas sus piernas, en su interior pedía a toda entidad en el universo que se detuviera, aunque no sentía ningún placer sabia cuan erótico podía ser ese masaje, la pomada olía a menta, pero se sentía caliente.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando Liam hizo a un lado su short y calzoncillo y aprisiono las bolas en su ruda mano, a pesar del dolor que mantenía su pene flácido sabía que podría conseguir una erección.

-debes relajarte y los músculos se contraerán otra vez- prefiriendo el placer que el dolor se entregó a la caricia.

                                                                                            *****

Media hora después ya se encontraba en su cama, Liam y Louis lo había cargado uno a cada lado hasta que llegaron al edificio y subieron el ascensor.

Liam estaba estoico y frio nuevamente en una esquina de la habitación con la mirada fija sobre Harry que estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama con Niall susurrándole algo al oído, Louis volvía de la cocina con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas.

-y bien ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió a noche?-

-realmente no estoy seguro-

-no me salgas con esa mierda- el grito de Liam lo hizo estremecerse.

-cama Liam deja que hable- fue la voz pequeña y ronca de Harry quien tranquilizo a su hermano –continua Zayn- le hablo pero no le dirigió la mirada.

Sabía que solo tenía que decir la verdad de lo que sucedió, no quería obligar a  nadie, no deseaba a Harry en ese momento de ninguna forma.

-a lo que me refiero es que no sé cómo pude haber influido en Harry, Louis estaba dormido y cuando vi a Liam y a Niall desaparecer en la habitación, ni siquiera pensé en Harry o Niall y mucho menos Louis-

-oye estas tratando de decir que no me encuentras atractivo- hizo un puchero como si estuviera ofendido, pero en realidad solo trataba de aligerar el ambiente.

-no es eso Louis, es que cuando vi a Liam desaparecer en la habitación con Niall, pensé en él, en nadie más, imagine como se sentiría ser yo y no Niall quien atravesara la puerta del dormitorio con él, nunca pensé en Harry, de repente Harry llamo mi atención diciéndome que quería una mamada, le pedí perdón, le dije que no sabía como pero no estaba pensando en eso ni en el, pero él me dijo que ya lo sabía que él lo deseaba-

-bueno eso podría explicar las cosas-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry, viendo a Louis.

-bueno para haberte obligado a hacer lo que hizo debió haber estado concentrado en ti, pero no lo hizo, estuvo concentrado en Liam, por lo que sucedió de verdad fueron tus propios deseos-

-¿y porque no lo recuerda?- quiso saber Liam ahora.

-probablemente porque estaba demasiado ebrio- pudo ver el cuello y orejas sonrojadas de Harry desde su espalda, Niall lo seguía observando como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de él.

-bueno creo que le deben una disculpa a Zayn- Louis sonrió victorioso. Y ciertamente Zayn se sentía de la misma manera,  mas alivio que cualquier otra cosa, solo pensaba en lo horrible que fue para Harry haber sido obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

-yo, Niall, Harry y tu podemos influir en varias personas a la ves ¿no pude suceder eso también?-

-mira Liam- Louis sonaba ahora exasperado- estas intentando buscar culpables de un crimen que no sucedió, además, tu hermano es lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que desee, es ya un hombre. En cuando a tu teoría, podría ser posible, pero ni tu ni yo lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, por lo que por lo menos tendrás que darle el beneficio de la duda-

-ahora ¿estamos todos bien?- pregunto Louis.

-si- se apresuró Harry a contestar.

-por ahora- confirmo también Liam.

-¿y tú Niall?- Niall seguía con la vista clavada en la mirada de Zayn, ahora un suave rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillaba lo que parecía ser un  poco de ira.

-¿Por qué tocaste las bolas de Zayn?- despego la vista de Zayn para mirar fijamente a Liam.

El ambiente comenzó a oscurecerse como en el exterior comenzó a nublarse, era extraño, que Zayn supiera Niall no tenía el poder de controlar el clima, quizá era solo una ilusión reflejo de su interior.

El color en el rostro de Liam desapareció, a la par que Harry hablaba.

-tu ¿lo tocaste?-  eran celo y también ira en la voz de Harry.

-puedo explicarlo- dijo Liam acercándose un paso a su hermano y novio.

Niall se puso de pie.

-procura que sea lo suficientemente bueno, mientras me asegurare de que mis bolas sean las únicas que toques el resto de tu vida-

Se giró a Zayn y comenzó a acercarse a él, de nuevo fue Louis el que interfirió. El cielo de pronto se aclaró asi como había comenzado a nublarse, ciertamente era solo una ilusión.

-alto Niall- dijo fuerte y claro –te importaría hablar con Liam antes de comenzar un nuevo drama por esto, un en el dia es suficiente para todos nosotros-

-Zayn tienes una cita ¿no?- Zayn asintió pero Harry pregunto de nuevo.

-¿una cita?- los ojos de Harry rápidamente se tornaron rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

-mierda- grito Zayn –es que todo tiene que ser tan malo y dramático aquí, Harry no soy tu novio, lo sucedido o no ayer no quería que eso pasara asi, y aunque hubiera pasado con el pleno consentimiento de ambos, no significa que estuviéramos juntos, Liam tu hermano es un adulto deja de hacerlo tan inútil- quería decir algo contra Niall también, pero estaba en todo su derecho de defender lo que era suyo, y Louis siempre lo había estado apoyando asi que no alejaría a la única persona que lo apoyaba.

Entro al baño y comenzó a arreglarse para su cita, esperaba que no le importara llegar media hora temprano.


	17. Séptimo dia

 

La cita, fiesta o como sea que se le llame a lo que sucedió en la habitación de André salió bien,  como lo esperaba, no invito a nadie solo estuvieron hablando de todo y de nada, un poco de comida, otro de cerveza y una película que no vieron.

Y como también lo esperaba todo fue normal, esa sencillez y banalidad de todo mortal común corriente era como un paso atrás, y Zayn lo adoraba.

No tenía ningún problema, ni siquiera ahora que las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, incluso Liam que parecía que de verdad lo odiaba. Era esta vida, que aunque ya había aceptado, no le gustaba tanto poder, tanto peligro y tanto anonimato, definitivamente nunca nada de eso cruzo sus pensamientos.

Esa noche cuando volvió a la habitación de Niall estaba todo oscuro, no esperaba menos, quizás una horda esperándolo con palos y antorchas, encontró a Niall  dormido con la sabana cubriéndole suavemente las caderas, estaba desnudo.

Definitivamente no se quedaría en el dormitorio,  de cualquier forma, los sillones de la pequeña sala eran cómodos.

Con una sola sabana y una almohada se echó en el sillón de 3 plazas, suspiro cuando se hundió en los cojines de piel.

3 semanas, pensó, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, después de eso podía regresar a casa y dejar todo eso atrás, pero entendió que vivirá en constante peligro y todas las personas a su alrededor también, claro que podría pedir la cura, el inhibidor para sus poderes,  incluso los podía pedir el lunes, o al dia siguiente, un dia no haría la diferencia.

De cualquier forma había dado su palabra, y sabía que era lo único en su poder que tenía valor, en ese instante odio la educación de su padre, siempre preservar la dignidad, darle valor a su palabra como hombre y a honor a su apellido.

No, definitivamente no se marcharía.

Pediría perdón a Liam… diablo no, a Liam no, a Harry, aunque su hermano era el más molesto Harry había sido el perjudicado, a quien hizo daño.

Pensó en hablar con los chicos, con todos, en como disculparse, pero se quedó dormido con la imagen de la suave curva del trasero pálido Niall al otro lado de la habitación.

*****

Al dia siguiente, lo despertó una caricia en la cara.

-despierta cariño- la cantarina voz de Louis llego hasta sus oídos, intento abrir los ojos y un destello azul lo cegó.

-retrocede Louis ¿no sabes que es el espacio personal?-empujándolo después se sentó- ¿Qué hora es?-

-las 8:30- abrió los ojos de golpe  para ver a Louis con una fresca y radiante sonrisa.

-¿estas bromeando verdad?- Louis arrugo la frente y reviso la hora en su teléfono.

-no, pero bueno ahora son las 8:32-

-diablos Lou… is ¿también nos tenemos que levantar temprano los domingos?-

-me gusta Lou, y no, no tenemos que-

-¿estas bromeando verdad?-

-por segunda vez, no-

-diablos Lou… is ¿Qué hacemos despiertos? Deberíamos dormir hasta mediodía o más- comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

-tengo hambre, hazme algo de desayunar- Zayn se detuvo en seco y se giró sobre sus talones para verlo, por dios, el idiota tenia una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, pero no estaba bromeando, Louis le había despertado para que le hiciera el desayuno.

-primero- levanto un dedo y dio un paso- no voy hacer tu jodido desayuno-

-segundo- levanto otro dedo y avanzo otro paso- odio que me levanten temprano cuando no hay una razón para hacerlo-

-y tercerlo- se acercó y puso los dedos debajo de la barbilla de Louis para levantar su cara y acercarse –si lo vuelves a hacer, juro que te mato-

-tu harás mi desayuno, lo quieras o no, me lo debes-le contesto Louis y beso la punta de su nariz.

Le sorprendió el gesto tonto e infantil, pero a la vez era extremadamente hilarante, en un segundo su cuerpo estaba temblando de ira y al siguiente lo siente ablandarse con beso que le dio en la nariz, era digno de una película romántica.

Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre su estómago; las risas y gritos reverberaron en la sala vacía, se dio cuenta de que estaban solos y se detuvo.

-¿y los chicos?-

-desayunando en la otra habitación- dijo Louis entre jadeos.

-¿siguen molestos?-

-un poco, bueno solo Liam, Harry esta avergonzado, y Niall… bueno Niall es Niall-

-y estas aquí por lastima- afirmo.

-no de hecho, Liam no me quiere cerca, lo hice enojar- Louis no se veía arrepentido o molesto, solo esperanzado de que Zayn le hiciera el desayuno.

-¿Por qué?- se bajó de Louis

-no creo que sucedió lo que Liam cree entre tú y Harry la otra noche-

¿y qué crees tú?-

-que Harry estaba ebrio, pidió lo que quería y no lo recuerda-

-de cualquier forma estuvo mal, Harry estaba borracho, yo lo sabía y de todas formas lo hice, me aproveche de el en su estado-

-velo desde este punto- Louis se giró para quedar de frente a Zayn –crees que a Harry le hubiera molestado si se hubiera despertado contigo, aunque no lo recordara-

Lo pensó un instante, uno muy pequeño, porque comprendió el punto de Louis.

-no-

-exacto, Liam hizo un escándalo de todo esto, pero primero, Harry no es un niño, no puedes culpar a Liam por preocuparse de que creyera que violaron a su hermanito dadas las condiciones, y se hubiera podido evitar su hubiera cerrado la puerta-

-vamos- le extendió la mano a Louis- te debo el desayuno-

*****

-más te vale que tu disculpa sea buena porque no te dejare pasar esta Zayn- le dijo Liam.

Estaban en la sala de los gemelos Payne, ellos en el centro, Niall en un extremo y Louis en el otro, Zayn estaba de pie frente a los 4.

-primero que nada, no te debo disculpa Liam- vio a Liam ponerse rojo y apretar los puños sobre sus muslos- se la debo a Harry-

-no creo que me debas nada, estaba borracho-

-no digas mierda Harry, este hijo de puta te violo- se puso de pie frente a su hermano –no trates de defenderlo.

-no Liam tu no digas estupideces, Zayn no hizo eso, y si yo no me acuerdo es porque estaba borracho, ahora deja de hacer tanto maldito drama y dejemos esto atrás-

-con un infierno que no voy a dejar esto atrás-

Lo último que Zayn quería era poner a los hermanos en contra, cosa que no creía posible pues era demasiado unido, pero las cosas estaban tomando mal rumbo.

-aunque no hubiera usado mis poderes, aun asi estabas borracho y tome ventaja de esa situación- Liam se giró para verlo un poco sorprendido, pero todavía molesto.

-esto no va a volver a suceder-

-¿y cómo vas a hacer eso si no puedes controlar tu poder?-

-no seas idiota Liam, déjalo hablar- dijo Louis molesto desde su esquina.

-si Niall me lo permite, no se harán más fiestas de fin de semana en su habitacion, y no quiero saber si hacen una porque no voy a ir-

-tú no puedes decir que podemos hacer o no en el cuar…-

-está bien- Niall interrumpió a Liam.

-¿Qué? No-

-me parece buena idea Liam-le dijo Niall,  Liam se enfurruño junto a su hermano.

-sé que se va a escuchar mal, pero voy a dejar de ir a las clases- ahora los 4 lo veían obviamente confundidos- al final de la misión para la que me reclutaron regresare a casa y solo estaré ese tiempo aqui, no veo por qué perder el tiempo en clases-

-¿estás seguro? Puedes terminar la carrera que elegiste aquí- le dijo Harry

-quiero que prometan…-

-¿Por qué habríamos de prometerte nada?-murmuro Liam, Zayn no pensó en contestar su pregunta y continuo.

-quiero que prometan que cuando regresemos de la misión, sea fructuosa o no, me suministraran la cura- los 4 se veían un palidecieron –si no soy en nada “particular” y obviamente las clases me superan, no tengo nada que hacer en esta universidad-

-no creo que estés pensando las cosas bien- le dijo Louis.

-no hay nada que pensar, de cualquier forma solo iba a participar en esa misión, y regresaría a casa, y si lo hago, no, cuando lo haga –rectifico- quiero estar seguro de que ningún grupo terrorista me a rastrear y poner en peligro a mi familia y que yo no pondré en peligro a otros porque no puedo controlar esto-

-creo que has decido entonces- susurro Louis

-una última cosa- los 4 lo observaron –no somos amigos más- obviamente refiriéndose a Harry, Niall y Louis.

-nos veremos y me hablaran únicamente para el entrenamiento y cosas de la misión-

-creo que estas exagerando-

-yo no lo creo Louis, cuando me marche de aquí, no quiero pensar que deje nada atrás-

Louis se fue de la habitación empujando a Liam en su camino.

-genial idiota, lo has arruinado- le dijo Harry a Liam mientras se apretaba la sien con sus dedos.

-si me necesitan, para la misión o entrenamiento –aclaro- estaré en la biblioteca o con André-

Todo lo que había dicho le había llegado como un golpe de claridad, nada de aquello que le estaba sucediendo lo había deseado, termino allí por un engaño y lo arrastraron hasta quedar involucrado con sabrá cual grupo criminal, asi que sí tenía una oportunidad por llevar una vida normal y aburrida la tomaría.

Y también era verdad lo de no ser amigos, lo último que quería era llevar la culpa acuestas de dejar a sus amigos atrás.


	18. segunda semana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola después de una larga espera, les traigo el capitulo numero 18 de los 4 capitulos que restan para terminar este fic, que ha sido una tortura y una fortuna escribir, tarde cerca de 6 hora en transcribir este capitulo desde mi libreta, tiene algunos errores de los que no me percate pero ya estoy muy cansado, y como prometi subir algun capitulo antes de que terminara la semana pues aqui me tienen, la correccion no será hecha hasta que haya finalizado en fanfic, gracias los que leen y dejan comentario, gracias a los que dejan KUDOS, y a los que no hacen ni una cosa ni otra "ustedes muy mal" comentar motiva a los escritores, en fin, disfrutenlo, espero les guste.

 

Al principio de la segunda semana Zayn estaba seguro que había hecho las cosas mal, la situación se había vuelto más incómoda cuando estaba con los chicos en las clases extracurriculares, que también eran parte de los entrenamientos, y los entrenamientos en el Bunker con Harry y Louis bajo la supervisión de Liam eran posiblemente peores, Niall ya no se paseaba por allí a menos de ser sumamente necesario; y ni hablar cuando se encontraba con uno de ellos a solar.

Harry le sonreía nervioso, Liam le observaba furioso, Niall le ignoraba indiferente, y Louis le prestaba la atención necesaria; pero indiscutiblemente era verdad, también, que estaba más tranquilo, ya no asistía a clases regulares y ya no había tareas por lo que se levantaba hasta tarde, no había mas dramas, tampoco esa tensión cuando Harry se le acercaba, porque ya no lo hacía.

 _2 semanas_ , se repetía una y otra vez, _dos semanas_ , tenía miedo por la misión, pero tan pronto llegara la fecha y terminara, era tan pronto como regresaría a casa y dejaría todo eso atrás, tendría una vida normal y  mortal.

-hey!!! ¿Me estas escuchando?- la voz profunda de André lo trajo a la realidad,

-lo siento- enfoco la mirada en su rostro confuso –me distraje-

-¿en qué piensas?-

-tonterías-

-ya no te eh visto con tus amigos últimamente ¿están bien?- André lo observo por unos minutos esperando una respuesta, cuando entendió que no a decir nada cambio de tema –ya no te eh visto en clases tampoco-

Claro que lo había notado, toda la escuela lo había notado, la primera semana fue el juguete nuevo de la escuela, sangre fresca para todo el chismorreo.

Observando fijamente en los ojos azules de André extrañamente pálidos, no tan preciosos como los de Niall pero eran algo digno de ver, y se preguntó cuánto podría revelar antes de que le gritara que estaba loco, cuanto después de eso tendría que contarle para que le pidiera pruebas y después de ello cuanto más para creer.

-me voy a fin de mes- dijo en su lugar, ese ere solo su  secreto, eso si se lo podía decir.

-de verdad- su cara se arrugo de molestia -¿Por qué?-

-no puedo estar en un lugar en el que no encajo- eso tampoco era una total mentira –esta universidad es para otro nivel de alumnos-

-si estás aquí es porque alguien se dio cuenta de que tienes potencial para estar aquí-

Si, realmente tenía el potencial para estar allí, el punto era que no quería estar allí, aunque físicamente ese fuera su lugar no estaba bien con ello, no le gustaba.

-en realidad no importa, ya lo he decidido-

-es una pena entonces- pero su voz reflejaba tal pena- de verdad te consideraba un amigo será como volver a estar solo- ahí, justo en la última palabra su se agudizaba a la vez que Zayn pensaba que era real, que André veía un amigo en él.

-escucha- dijo André nervioso –ahora que sé que te vas y como no tengo con nadie más que hablar de estas cosas, quería preguntarte si podría…-

-¿si podrías besarme?- y bingo, el sonrojo en las mejillas de André le dejaron saber que eso era lo que pretendía, después de un suspiro contesto.

-claro- no es que se fuera a reusar ni al beso o ninguna otra cosa, después de toda la universidad era para experimentar- pero vayamos lento, tranquilos-

Dejando el tazón de palomitas en la mesita enfrente de él se giró hacia André y se preguntó si se veía igual de nervioso que él, ¿o era deseo?

Fue delicado y suave, incluso se podría decir que lindo, y con ello muy erótico, era un descarga de excitantes emociones que iban a parar directo a su pene, aunque bueno, la única referencia que tenía era a Harry, era el único hombre con el que se había besado, y si bien había sido bueno, lo más seguro es que no fuera el único.

Había también ese sentimiento extraño y vibrante en el centro de su estómago, pero no creyó que fuera a enamorarse ni nada por el estilo, incluso podría reconocer que lo había sentido antes aquella vez que Niall lo había levantado en medio de la noche en una perturbadora pesadilla y lo abrazaba contra su pecho, el sentir la suavidad de la piel de Niall contra su mejilla le había producido esa sensación en el estómago que sentía ahora.

-¿y bien?- le pregunto cuando se separaron, André lo pensó solo un segundo.

-fue extraño,  pero no de una mala manera, solo que lo imagine de otra manera-

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto confuso, un beso es solo un beso, no hay más.

-es como besar a una chica, eres tan hermoso como cualquier chica con la que haya estado incluso más pero creí que tus labios serian ásperos y no tan duros-

-creo que… ¿graias?- Zayn se sonrojo.

-¿podemos… seguir haciéndolo?-

-claro, pero nada más va a suceder- aclaro, viendo fijamente al futbolista.

-podemos al menos quitarnos la camisa, solo para sentir tu piel-

Su segundo acercamiento fue torpe pero lindo, todo era muy suave y de alguna manera concienzudo, no dejaba de pensar mientras se besaban como tampoco podía dejar de comparar el color de su piel con el de Harry y la de André, los tres eran tan diferentes y se provocaban los mismos sentimientos y sensaciones pero con diferentes intensidades y eso le entretenía.

Luego vinieron a su mente Niall, Louis y Liam; estaba casi seguro que la piel de Niall seria tersa y fresca, la de Liam aunque de apariencia suave podría decir que era áspera al tacto, y podría apostar al mismísimo cielo que la piel de Louis tendría un gusto cítrico en su lengua.

Mordió el hombro de André mientras el chico hacia lo mismo en su hombro contrario, era una lástima que no fueran a llegar más allá, porque el chico sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tenía experiencia.

 

*****

-¿Han visto a Zayn?-  pregunto Louis entrando en la sala de los gemelos Payne, la nueva sala de reuniones del equipo, bueno solo 4.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto Liam alarmado, su pequeño y suave hermanito estaba a la merced de un depredador.

-no te preocupes por el, fue Zayn el que no se apareció en el entrenamiento, cuando nos dimos que cuenta que no llegaría di por cancelada la sesion y Harry se fue a la biblioteca-

-¿había faltado antes?- quiso saber Niall,

-fue al entrenamiento pasado, si no logra controlar si poder todo saldrá mal- Louis estaba apesadumbrado y preocupado por el éxito de la misión y las implicaciones de lo que se les venían encima, se apretó la sienes, le provocaba jaqueca todo ese drama.

-lo siento- realmente lo sentía, ahora que había pasado un poco de tiempo y se había detenido a ver las cosas, se dio cuenta de cuan grandes había hecho las cosas, los había arrastrado consigo en su desesperación y paranoia, probablemente era verdad, Zayn no había hecho nada.

-aunque es tu culpa, nadie te culpa, ni siquiera Zayn, entendemos que es tu hermano y como tal intentas cuidarlo, pero se complicó, se arruino y ahora Zayn se ha cerrado más que nunca y ni siquiera he podido averiguar porque es diferente su poder-

-¿Qué es lo que has podido averiguar?- Niall apago la televisión y de pronto más interesado se unió a la conversación.

-es frustrante- explico Louis echándose contra el respaldo del sillón- su encandilamiento parece más hipnosis, o las dos juntas-

-lo dices ¿por cómo pudo controlar a Niall dentro de las ilusiones?- intuyo Liam,

-si, en un principio explique a Zayn que algunos somos inmunes a otros, yo a ustedes, tu a tu hermano, Niall a Harry,  pero con suceder algo diferente con Niall y Zayn- Liam y Niall se quedaron en silencio esperando que Louis continuara.

-pueden darme un vaso de agua, creo que me siento mal- Niall corrió a la cocina y volvió con un vaso con agua, Louis se veía un poco pálido, pero eran las repercusiones del cerebro superdotado de Louis, trabajar tanto a su máxima potencia lo saturaba y la forma de liberar información era mediante dolores de cabeza.

-Zayn no se puede conectar contigo Liam ni con migo, como sabemos que es natural ser inmunes unos a otros a otros, Harry es  propenso al poder de Zayn de manera, también natural, como otros miles de millones de personas, lo que sucede con Niall es lo interesante en un estado normal, sin  una conexión mental con Zayn, Zayn no puede usar su poder en Niall, pero cuando Niall se conecta con Niall mediante sus ilusiones es entonces que Zayn puede usar su poder en Niall-

-¿es como abrir mi mente para que él pueda entrar en mí?- Liam noto una connotación sexual que no existía allí, pero lo alarmo el grado de su paranoia.

-asi es-

-y ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?-

-que hasta donde sabemos Zayn es un  encandilador, no un hipnotista o mentalista-

-ya veo-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un encandilador, un hipnotista y un mentalista?- pregunto Niall confuso.

-un encandilador puede controlar pero nunca quita la conciencia, seduce a las personas para obtener lo que desea, un hipnotista deja una idea en tu cabeza, nunca sabrás que es ajena parecerá que nació de ti, no hay conciencia, cumplirás lo que se te ordene, serás un robot, pero para ello necesita haber un mínimo contacto físico, si no la idea no se trasmitirá y un mentalista es lo mismo que un hipnotista pero la conexión es permanente, él se moverá dentro de ti y moverá tu cuerpo a su antojo, estarás consiente y veras como tu cuerpo tiene voluntad propia, te convierte en un huésped en tu propio cuerpo-

-¿Cuál es la más probable de las 3?- pregunto Liam.

-que sea un encandilador y que su poder este potenciado de alguna manera o que nos hayamos equivocado  en su diagnóstico oficial y sea un hipnotista, o ambas cosas-

-la posibilidad de que sea un hipnotista- explico Niall- se reduce porque mientras  creaba ilusiones para el no teníamos ningún contacto-

-entonces puede ser una nueva clase de mutación-

-parece ser que si-

-entonces no hay manera que se vaya de aquí sin haberle suministrado la cura- susurro Liam.

-ya lo escuchaste, él también la desea-

-qué posibilidad hay de que sean las 3  cosas- pregunto Niall absorto aun en el poder de Zayn- un encandilador, un hipnotista y un mentalista-

-no es imposible, te tenemos a ti como ejemplo, ilusionista, memoria fotográfica y oído perfecto, tres mutaciones en un solo individuo-

-entonces esta misión podría ser peligrosa aún más para el- dijo Liam- quiero decir que quien sea que esté detrás de todo este está intentando tener información de la cura, pudo también tener nuestros archivos, y si conoce nuestros poderes, Zayn podría ser utilizado como una arma-

-hay más- Liam y Niall lo observaron –una vez que Zayn deja una idea dentro del cerebro de otra mí poder no funciona de nada-

-¿estas intentando decirme que tu escudo tiene un punto débil? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-cuando la idea está en el cerebro se vuelve natural, como si hubiese nacido del mismo ser y contra eso no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-eso quiere decir…-

-eso quiere decir que si Zayn deja en alguien la idea de asesinarnos esa persona lo intentara, aunque no sea su guerra, aunque sea inocente, aunque le vaya vida en ello, que no lo podremos detener a menos que lo matemos, en una guerra contra un ejército como este el fin solo es la muerte-

-wow, eso es peligroso-

Los 3 se observaron

-esto no tiene por qué ser malo, mientras tengamos a Zayn de nuestra parte, no habrá ningún problema, digo aun puedo  usar mi poder para anular el suyo antes de que lo use, antes de que deje la idea, una vez la idea en el cerebro no puedo hacer nada, pero puedo seguir anulando poderes-

-pero no puedes estar siempre sobre el-

-es por eso que estoy cansado, sé que no puedo estar sobre el todo el tiempo, en algún momento me distraeré, pero mientras el este de nuestra parte no  tenemos que temer, ahora me voy a dormir- se terminó su vaso de agua y se fue.

Cuando escucharon cerrarse la puerta Niall le hablo.

-necesito hablar de algo contigo- Liam se alarmo un poco por el tema pero que tan malo podría ser después de la revelación de Louis.

-claro ¿sobre qué?-

-quiero tocar las bolas de Zayn- de acuerdo si era malo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto más sorprendido que molesto.

-tú  lo hiciste, yo también quiero hacerlo-

-Sí,  pero… pero… -las palabras se atoraban en sus dientes- no lo hice por placer, lo estaba ayudando-

Niall entrecerró los ojos dejándole claro a Liam que no creía eso, y en cierta manera no lo era, de una manera extraña había placentero tocar las bolas de Zayn, aunque él hubiera está aullando de dolor.

-de verdad, ya te explique lo que sucedió-

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Louis lo hiciera?-

-pues porque… porque el… yo…- ¿Por qué _no lo había dejado que Louis lo hiciera?,_ Niall le sonrió.

-bien tocare sus bolas entonces- con una sonrisa macabra se puso de pie.

-por supuesto que no- grito Liam jalándolo por el brazo, haciendo que Niall cayera de nuevo en el sillón, pero sabía que no habría manera de detener a Niall por mucho tiempo.

Se puso de pie frente a él, se desabrocho el  pantalón y lo bajo junto con sus calzoncillos hasta las rodillas –toca las mías-

-sabes que no es justo Liam, vas por ahí tocando hombres y esperas que yo me quede de brazos cruzados-

Sintiendo perder la batalla, levanto a Niall del sillón y lo abrazo- no sé porque lo hice, lo siento, tenía dolor y yo quería ayudarlo-

-dime cómo se siente- escucho decir  la boca de Niall cerca de su cuello.

-no quiero hablar de eso-

-bueno supongo que no importa, de cualquier forma lo averiguare-

Liam gimió bajito, había muy pocas veces que podía controlar a Niall o disuadirlo cuando querría hacer algo que a él no le gustaba, y esta no era ninguna de esas dos situaciones.

-y si te prometo que terminare contigo si lo tocas a el- saco el rostro de Niall de su cuello para verlo a los ojos –o a cualquier otro, porque no quiero que lo hagas-

-me estarás dando pase libre para hacer algo más que tocarlo-

-pero…-

-sabes que te necesito para hacerme arrepentir después, sabes que no soy capaz de sentir culpa o remordimiento sin ti-

No podía hacer nada más por detener a Niall, no quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería dejar que tocara a Zayn.

 

*****

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Nicoles la bibliotecaria y la mujer que confeccionaba los trajes antibalas.

-no me puedo quejar,  me ayudas con estos libros- el entrego una lista que le había dado a él su profesor de historia.

-bien, veamos- comenzó a teclear en la computadora y después comenzó a anotar al reverso de la hoja la dirección de los libros que mencionaba la lista –cuando termines tu tarea pasa a mi oficina para que pruebes tu traje-

-en una hora, más o menos- se fue a buscar sus libros.

Se sentía vacío y en un estado perpetuo de ensoñación como si nada de lo que estuviera viviendo fuera real,  seguía molesto con él  y eso le hacía mal a él a su vez, lo amaba claro, a él y a su madre,

Lo había sacado de aquel agujero de mierda en el que estuvo cautivo toda su niñez y por eso los amaba pero ahora solo quería estar molesto con Liam y punto.

Luego estaba esta otra cosa, ese deseo y calentura que sentía por Zayn, entendía que eran solo las hormonas, pero tenía una ganas demoniacas de destrozar el virginal agujero de Zayn, no descartaba una relación, el chico era hermoso, un poco introvertido pero era alguien con quien podría pasar unos años e incluso el resto de su vida si las cosas iban bien, pero eso se da poco a poco, ahora era de vital importancia romperle el delicioso y pequeño culo a Zayn hasta el cansancio, pero si era solo eso nada mas ¿Por qué era tanto la molestia que sentía entonces?

-¿me pasas una copia de ese libro?-le pidió una chica que reconoció de su clase de historia,

-es el último- Harry le entrego el libro que él iba  a usar.

-lo se, es raro ¿no?- le pregunto la chica menuda ladeando la cabeza-  aumento la matricula pero solo puedes entrar en aquí si te echan un ojo encima- caminaron hacia el área de lectura, una vez estuvieron sentado la chica le sorprendió con su comentario.

-¿estás bien? Últimamente has estado muy distraído

-¿se nota mucho?-

-bueno eres Harry Payne, normalmente te lanzas sobre todo lo que tenga dos piernas y diez dedos, se nota mucho-

Internamente se preguntó cuántas veces había hablado con una chica sin llevársela a la cama, pero sobre todo si esta sería la primera vez, lo más extraño era que normalmente no hablaba de sus sentimientos con nadie que no fuera Liam que su amante, confidente y siempre hermano.

Sentía un poco fría la soleada sin Liam que estuvo siempre para él, pero no ahora, ahora que había un hombre que le movía el suelo y el cielo, ahora que había aparecido Zayn.

-estuve saliendo con alguien- comenzó por explicar, bueno no salimos ni nada por el estilo, al principio era solo algo casual, algo puramente hormonal, pero creo que ahora que se alejó o me alejo creo que sentía algo mas-

-y… ¿Qué hiciste para alejarlo?- la chica, de la que no recordaba su nombre le sostuvo la mirada, era perspicaz y parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

-¿yo?-

-dijiste que se “alejó o te alejo” si fuera al revés ósea “tu quien lo rechazo” no estarías pasando estas penurias-

Entones era verdad, había sido su culpa, pero ¿Qué había hecho mal? Quizá presionarlo, y toda esa tensión sexual definitivamente no ayudaba.

-creo que fui demasiado intenso-

-¿Harry? ¿intenso?-

-vamos no te burles-

-si se alejó entonces dale espacio, pero no tanto como para hacerle creer que ya perdiste el interés el suficiente para que vea que lo respetas-

-¿crees que funcione?- estaba nervioso,  por  primera vez haría algo para demostrarle a Zayn que estaba interesado en el y no era algo que iniciaba un Payne, un Payne jamás daba el primer paso.

-bueno no es que sea una experta en el tema, pero si te alejo, entonces no tienes nada que perder-

-quien diría que un ratón de biblioteca daría consejos del corazón a un Payne-

-no seas idiota, además, tú tienes mejor promedio que yo,  ahora pongámonos a trabajar-

Aunque dijo que si, estudiar fue lo último que hizo, veía aumentar hoja tras hoja los apuntes de su compañera mientras que su hoja solo tenía una mísera línea y era su nombre.

Pero bueno tenía un hermano que perdonar y un amor que conquistar, pero antes tenía que pasar con Nicole.

-wow que cambio- dijo Nicole apenas atravesó la puerta de su oficina.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto realmente confundido.

-bueno cuando llegaste hace rato parecías un zombi, parece que esa chica con la que estabas hablando te trajo a la vida- le sonrió de lado, de esas sonrisa que molestaban siempre a su hermano.

-digamos que me dio una nueva perspectiva para ver las cosas-

-genial, entonces vayamos a ver tu traje-

*****

Volvió de la biblioteca con el libro de historia abierto en sus manos, tratando de estudiar lo que no había hecho en la biblioteca por estar pensando en Zayn y el distanciamiento con su hermano, al entrar en el pasillo en el que estaban las 3 habitaciones vio a Louis sentado afuera de la puerta de su habitación con un ordenador portátil sobre sus piernas.

-hey Louis ¿Qué haces?- se sentó a su lado, por lo poco que pudo ver Louis revisaba las noticias globales en el servidos de “google news”

-te estaba esperando- dijo en  tono frio, parecía molesto- ¿vas a dormir esta noche en mi habitación?-

-mierda debería ser yo el molesto y el que debería mandar a dormir a Liam a otro lado- dijo Harry con un puchero en los labios.

Louis cerró el ordenador y se puso de pie –vamos adentro-

-no quiero- profundizo el puchero y se deslizo por el suelo hasta quedar totalmente acostado.

-vamos Harry- chillo Louis- no seas infantil, tu hermano me pidió que te quedaras conmigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Niall sigue enojado con el por tocar las bolas de Zayn-

-gracias por recordármelo, tenía pensado hacer las paces con el hoy, pero ya no quiero-

Louis bufo exasperado y se sentó de nuevo a lado de Harry.

-escucha Zayn me agrada pero fue un error haberlo traído aquí- el tono derrotado de Louis hizo sentir pena a Harry,  la responsabilidad de los reclutamientos era suya y eso siempre lo estresaba.

Se levantó un poco para quedar sentado a su lado y lo abrazo; le encantaba lo pequeño que era y o bien que encajaba en sus brazos, además estaba esponjoso a pesar de toda la musculatura que le daba el entrenamiento.

-no creo que haya sido un error, es solo que las cosas no han salido como lo esperábamos, eso es todo-

-solo dices eso porque crees que aun tienes esperanzas con Zayn- sintió a Louis sonreír contra su pecho.

-ahora tú eres el idiota-

-¿entonces quieres pasar la noche conmigo?- el tono agudo de Louis se agudizo un poco mas y un escalofrió le atravesó el espinazo.

-¿estas sugiriendo lo que creo?-

-no lo compliques Harry, es solo sexo, sin dramas-

-¿Qué hay de la chica de la última vez? ¿Te rechazo?-

-claro que no, se supone que teníamos una sesion de entrenamiento y terminaríamos tarde, cuando le llame por que no Zayn no llego dijo que ya había hecho planes con sus amigas-

-¿aquí?- pregunto Harry incrédulo, no había nada para hacer allí, excepto dormir, joder y estudiar.

-lo se, si tan solo Zayn hubiera avisado no estaríamos aquí-

-y ahí va el resto de mi libido- dijo Harry recordando a Zayn, viendo por el como si observara algo que se aleja a cámara lenta.

-lo siento-

-de cualquier manera, es aburrido ser siempre el de arriba contigo-

-cuando busco un hombre es porque lo quiero tener dentro de mí, si quisiera un agujero para meter mi pene sería el de una chica-

-ves, eres aburrido, ¿podemos al menos intentarlo?-

-cualquier cosa por ti-

-lamento haber faltado a la práctica- los distrajo una voz profunda y derrotada.

En menos de 5 minutos su cuerpo había sufrido dos escalofríos, se giró lentamente esperando poder ver en la cara de Zayn que pensaba al encontrarlos abrazados, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que venía Zayn, cabello despeinado, ojos dilatados, labios rojos e hinchados, la ropa echa un desastre y una apacible media erección visible en sus pantalones, era más que obvio lo que estuvo haciendo.

-no importa, solo procura que no sea seguido, no nos gusta perder el tiempo- molesto se levantó del suelo ayudando a Louis después y mintiéndose en su habitación.

-¿aun quieres que folle ese dulce culo tuyo?- le pregunto Louis desde la puerta con un ronroneo coqueto.

-más te vale ser tan bueno que mañana no pueda caminar-

-no te preocupes, me encargare de que no puedas caminar el resto de la semana-

*****

-espera- susurro cuando una mano caliente se filtró en su pantalón –detente- chillo y más que molesto parecía un ruego y es que la presión alrededor de la cabeza de su húmedo pene era gloriosa.

-ya no- pudo decir con más fuerza, pero los dedos comenzaron a moverse de manera majestuosa sobre la cabeza de su pene.

-depende ahora demonios- tomo la muñeca de André  y apretó fuerte deteniendo el movimiento y mierda se preguntó si realmente quería detenerlo, porque estaba a un segundo de caer por el borde del placer.

-lo siento- la voz de André era igual de ronca a la suya, alteradas por el placer, los dedos en su pene lo liberaron y sintió una presión, de la que no era consiente, desaparecer de su pecho.

-no te preocupes, nos dejamos llevar, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- dejo caer su cabeza por el posa brazos del sillón, André se echo sobre el y se quedaron abrazados asi en la oscuridad.

-¿sabes?- pregunto André-  estuve a punto de salir corriendo de aquí cuando tome tu pene, diablos tienes un monstruo allí-

-no seas idiota- aventó el cuerpo inerte de André al suelo, e intentando ocultar el sonrojo comenzó a buscar su camisa mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, la luz que se encendio  y apareció ante su encandilada vista su camisa en la mano que le ofrecía André.

Para cuando llego a la puerta se sentía casi libre, pero André lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro y girándolo dejándolo recargado contra la puerta, los brazos de futbolista se colocaron a cada lado de su cara aprisionándolo, y comenzó a sentirse pequeño como si fuera una chica siendo abordada violentamente por un bruto y no le gustaba para nada, sentía atracción por otros chicos si, pero acababa de descubrir que no le gustaba que lo trataran como una chica.

-lo siento está bien, tú lo dijiste, me deje llevar- la voz de André lo saco de su molesta ensoñación levanto la cara para ver los ojos de André ¿Por qué tenían que ser azules?

-yo también lo siento, pero esto aún me abruma- vinieron las palabras a su boca como el vómito.

-no te quiero perder, vayamos lento, tan lento como tu desees-

-no sabes lo que dices, no vas a perderme, en especial a mí-

Los ojos de André brillaron ricos y poderosos, Zayn pudo verlo porque era potente, casi lo cegaba, André no tenía nada que perder, en especial a el por qué no era suyo, nunca lo fue.

Aquello que habían estado haciendo en los últimos días no era más que un experimento universitario que terminaría dentro de dos semanas y quizá después de eso se negaría el resto de su vida lo que había sucedido y jamás volvería a tocar a ningún chico.

Sabía que huía, sabía que sus palabras habían sido un golpe bajo y cruel, sabía exactamente lo que había hecho pensar a André con sus palabras, pero no que no sabía era ¿por qué? Pudo haber sido tan simpe como negar y dejar de verlo pero solo lo había complicado.

Entro en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Niall y aun con las pesadez de su estupidez pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo un poco de movimiento, giro la cabeza para ver a Louis y Harry sentados en el suelo murmurándose en la intimidad de su abrazo.

Un sentimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza que lo hizo arder, con mucho pesar y desconcierto de lo que eso pudiera significar, hablo, de nuevo le venía el vómito verbal.

-lamento haber faltado a la práctica- por un segundo pareció ver en el rostro de Harry arrepentimiento, pero ¿Por qué? No se debían nada ninguno  al otro, pero rápidamente se recompuso, tanto el rostro de Louis como el de Harry se había endurecido.

Harry había dicho algo, no lo escucho, pero la rabia violencia en sus palabras y ojos lo desmoralizo.

Apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se quedó dormida, su cerebro había sido atravesado por intensos sentimientos y dudas, todo era tan fácil antes de llegar aquí, las cosas no importaban tanto antes de llegar aquí.

Ahora sabía que su decisión de volver a casa era la correcta.

 

 


	19. Tercera Semana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una disculpa por la tardanza, pero me mude -a otro pais -y aun me estoy adaptando a este nuevo lugar, me di un poco de tiempo entre todas las cosas que tengo que hacer (escuela, trabajo, aprender el idioma, el uso de la moneda nacional y otras cosas) para subir el capitulo.  
> es genial que solo falten dos, para terminar esta travesia que casi toma doce meses.  
> espero que lo disfruten.

Para mitad de la tercera semana su cuerpo dolía, pulsaba y estaba tan sensible que podía sentir el viento en sus piernas sacudiendo los vellos, a momentos el dolor era tan fuerte que de repente era consiente de todo lo que sucedía a su cuerpo, incluso la sangre que corría  y chocaba contra las paredes de sus venas.

Las horas extracurriculares, las únicas clases a las que asistía, se habían vuelto feroces, los profesores exigían esfuerzos inhumanos y concentración dignos de una estatua de granito, impermeable al viento y tempestades.

Liam se había unido a los entrenamientos en el bunker bajo tierra, también se habían vuelto más feroces, mientras entraba en la mente de Harry, la tarea de Liam era distraerlo con emociones como alegría, tristeza, ansiedad, otras veces le urgía haciéndolo sentir peligro, euforia, ira, estrés, pasión, lujuria; y funcionaba, los avances eran notables pero aun pequeños.

Siempre al llegar la noche y descansar su cabeza sobre las almohadas de plumas de ganso de Niall, lo torturaba un brutal dolor de cabeza, era como si el dolor estuviera vivo y se burlara de él, pero gracias el dolor caía rápidamente dormido lo cual por otra parte agradecía.

Algunas noches cuando llegaba  a la habitación Niall no estaba allí, pero lo sentía caer cerca de las 2 o 3 de la mañana siempre apestando a sudor y sexo, le asqueaba y excitaba a la vez, podía imaginarse, y envidiaba, la vida sexual de Niall y Liam una explosión de intensidad y pasión descomunal, la perfección de Liam y la necesidad de Niall de absorber todo de Liam, algunas otras veces imaginaba que era su cuerpo sobre el que se secara el semen de Liam o el suyo sobre el cuerpo de Niall.

En la noche cuando pensaba esas cosas, ya no le importaba que Niall pudiera leer sus pensamientos, esos en especial, esperaba que removieran algo en Niall que hiciera que lo invitara a unirse a ellos en sus sesiones amatorias.

Harry y Louis seguían igual de distantes hacia él, pero entre ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos, los escuchaba reír en la otra habitación al final del pasillo, por la escuela, en el pasillos, en las sesiones de entrenamientos, clases extracurriculares, y nada más verlo atravesar el marco de la puerta o acercarse se ponían a trabajar o desaparecían, dolía, por supuesto que dolía, pero era lo mejor, asi no tendría recuerdos que poner en la maleta cuando regresase a casa.

André se había vuelto muy meloso, se comportaba todo meloso y tierno a si alrededor, se empeñaba en una relación que no existía y que tampoco se detenía a desmentir, se besaban y apenas las manos de André se ponían juguetonas se marchaba y volvía al dia siguiente para comenzar de nuevo.

Era vivir en un estado constante de excitación y estrés, nunca era André quien lo besaba, en su mente era Niall, a veces Harry e incluso Louis, Liam también se había vuelto parte de sus fantasías lo cual creía extraño por que hace unos días lo odiaba a morir.

Se dejaba llevar cuando ellos estaban en sus pensamientos pero era también cuando estaba dispuesto ir mas allá con André y se detenía porque no quería, no con él, no es que estuviera aguardando la virginidad, de su culo, para alguien especial solo que no quería que fuera André, no él.

Dejo de verlo, definitivamente, dejo de ir a su habitación, dejo de contestar el teléfono y evito todos los caminos posibles en los que se encontraría con él, dejo el futbol.

*****

-estuviste genial- murmuro Harry a la almohada, aletargado por las chispas de placer por el orgasmo aun remanente en su cuerpo.

-tú también lo hiciste bien- le contesto agitado Louis –estas aprendiendo-

Harry siseo ante súbito ardor en trasero cuando Louis lo acaricio con ternura.

-¿te duele mucho?- se burló.

-sobreviviré- se estremeció y sonrió en la oscuridad cuando el semen de Louis escurrió entre sus piernas.

Las primeras veces, las semana pasada, habían utilizado condón, pero Louis sabía que estaba Limpio y Harry aunque coqueto y “mujeriego” la verdad es que casi nunca tenia éxito con nadie y las pocas veces que lo había hecho lo uso,  asi que habían decido dejar de usarlo y le encantaba, le encantaba las masivas y potentes descargas de semen que Louis depositaba en su interior, a veces pensaba que si fuera mujer no habría pastilla o método anticonceptivo, que no fuera el condón, que evitara que quedara embarazado.

Y en cuanto al sexo, era bueno, dios, eso, era un dios, Liam se lo había dicho, antes de que Niall llegara  a la Universidad había estado unos meses con Louis solo como amigos con beneficios pero había sido “asombroso” solo por citar a Liam, la verdad es que solo era divertido, Liam era tierno y cariñoso en la cama, sus otras conquistas era solo sexo y el sexo con Louis era divertido, por eso era diferente e imposible de olvidar.

Lo  hacía sentir cada terminación nerviosa electrificándose, o quizá se estaba poniendo todo romántico y era solo la violencia y dominación con que Louis casi lo violaba  y lo hacía sentirse cada vez más lejos de Zayn.

-detente- le pidió a Louis cuando abrió su trasero e intentaba limpiarlo –me gusta sentirse dentro-

-pervertido-

-Cállate y vamos a dormir-          

            *****

A mitad de la tercera semana la ansiedad venia por si sola al cuerpo de Zayn, la fecha se acercaba y no sabía que esperar, claro había un plan descrito minuto a minuto pero algo siempre podría salir mal.

Niall se había unido a las sesiones bajo tierra, no formaba parte activa pero allí estaba cada vez que se tenían que reunir; con Harry tenía un contacto aún menor parece de pronto a ver perdido el interés y no es que él no se interesara pero con toda la presión a su alrededor le era imposible llevar algo de ese tipo de relación con él; Louis indiferente, igual que los últimos días, pero amable cuando era necesario dirigirse a él.

La relación entre los gemelos Payne era mala, muy mala, apenas si se veían a la cara y se hablaban cuando tenían que ultimar detalles sobre la misión, Liam además parecía nervioso, como si esperara a que algo sucediera pero algo en el dejaba claro que no era por la misión.

Durante esos días el comportamiento de Niall cambio, cuando volvía  a la habitación por la noche lo encontraba dormido, desnudo, con la sabana acariciando suavemente sus caderas; lentamente se metía en la cama arropado únicamente con sus bóxer como pijama, durante horas se quedaba viendo el blanco y suave montículo del trasero de Niall, reflejando la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana encima de sus cabezas, entonces en alguno momento de la madrugada la oscuridad lo absorbía y dormía, pero entonces venían los sueños, sueños donde un puño suave y rosado apretaba su pene, arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera; en el punto más álgido de su sueño, cuando estaba a punto de explotar, se despertaba con una dolorosa erección y una habitación vacía.

*****

Niall entro en la habitación de los gemelos, desde que había accedido a cambiar de lugar de reunión se pasaba las tardes ahí, Harry nunca estaba y Louis seguía encerrado en su habitación, lo que le daba un par de horas a solas con Liam.

-¿Liam?-  llamo en cuanto atravesó la puerta, lo encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina -¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Acaso no escuchas?-

Liam levanto la vista del libro sin dejar de tomar apuntes en una libreta para después ignorar a Niall y seguir en lo que estaba.

-no, lo siento, no te escuche- Niall no era tonto, quizá no podía sentir emociones pero pudo sentir el aguijonazo de molestia en la voz de Liam -¿Por qué estas molesto?-

-¿ya lo tocaste?- fue directo, como a Niall le gustaba sin tantos rodeos porque siempre terminaban confundiéndolo.

-asi que de eso se trata- sentándose a un lado de Liam

-de que podría tratarse, creí que al final no importaría tanto, todas las parejas en algún momento son infieles, pero si, sabemos que a mi importa, que yo soy asi, no quiero que toques a Zayn y de solo pensar que comparten la misma cama me confunde y molesta-

-entonces tú vas por ahí, tocas a otros hombres, dices que fue por ayudarlo y yo no puedo molestarme-

-pero tu estas molesto, tú quieres tocarlo, y sabes que las cosas no sucedieron exactamente asi-

-da igual no estoy molesto-

-¿no?-

-diablos no- grito Niall como si fuera un hecho obvio- me has jodido toda la semana hasta el cansancio y un poco más ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy enojado?-

-gracias-Liam se levantó y abrazándolo por la cintura le dio una vuelta en el aire.

-tranquilo muchacho- se zafo del abrazo- dije que no estaba molesto, no que no lo iba a tocar-

Liam se le quedo viendo a la cara, como si de nuevo no pudiera comprender lo que Niall decía, pero lo hacía, de alguna manera no concertaba estaban intentando tener una relación abierta, ambos tocando hombres que les gustaban, como si no fueran suficientes para el otro.

-estoy un poco preocupado- le dijo Liam después de un rato.

-¿enserio? ¿Por qué?-

-de que esto empeore y nos separe-

-por esto ¿te refieres a Zayn?-

Liam asintió

-el que quiera toar a otros hombres no significa que quiera dejar de tocarte a ti- era la forma de Niall de decirle que lo quería.

-pero yo no quiero, eres mío- grito Liam, como si asi lo pudiera hacer entender.

-en ese caso… tú eres mío y lo tocaste-

-pero fue por un motivo distinto al que tú planeas-

-para ser tan inteligente a veces eres demasiado egoísta y estúpido, no nos pertenecemos –si Niall fuera un poco más sensible hubiera escuchado el claro sonido del cristal desgarrándose –estamos juntos, pero no nos pertenecemos, y si esperar que no me moleste mientras vas tocando a toros hombres, estas mal, muy mal, sabes que yo no funciono de esa manera-

-fue solo Zayn-

-bien, entonces solo lo tocare a el-

Liam gimió y se dejó caer en la silla, sabia incluso antes de que planeara aquella discusión, que no había manera en que atara las manos de Niall.

-entonces- trago saliva –creo que debemos terminar-

-¿estás seguro? Eso me dará la libertad para hacer algo más que tocarlo-

-no, no lo estoy- su voz flaqueaba a cada silaba –pero no quiero saber que estas tocando a otro-

-te aseguro que hare mucho más que tocarlo- Niall comenzó a salir de la cocina, -sabes de lo que soy capaz, de lo que puedo hacer y de lo bueno que soy haciéndolo-

Niall podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Liam, algo asi como un fuego, pero era líquido, porque era inmenso y lo ahogaba, como un peso imposible de llevar, no le gustaba ver eso en Liam porque parecía que lo afectaba mucho, pero no sabía de donde venía ni que era, pero era capaz de vislumbrar pero el dolor pero nada más.

Se volvió y dejo un beso en la mejilla de Liam.

-entonces me voy, tengo cosas que hacer con Zayn- y se fue.

Niall no pudo escuchar como Liam se desgarro, Niall no pudo sentir como Liam lloro, Niall no pudo ver cuánto Liam lo amaba, Niall no pudo probar el dolor de Liam pero Niall no podía hacer nada de eso, Niall no entendía nada de eso, asi era Niall, podría estar muriendo y el seguiría igual de indiferente que siempre.

*****

Por la tarde cuando llego a la habitación, Niall se abalanzo sobre el apenas atravesó la puerta, choco sus labios contra los suyos en un beso áspero y violento.

-espera- mordida,

-Niall- mordida,

-piensa en Liam- logro articular de una sola vez.

-al diablo Liam-le contesto furioso para después sentir la lengua de Niall yendo hasta su garganta,

Niall se separó para tomar aire, tiempo que aprovecho para quitarse la camisa, Zayn no sabía si era real o la falta de aire pero el hermoso torso de Niall lo sofoco, lo dejo sin más aire por completo, era maravilloso.

-no puedo hacer esto Niall- bajo la cabeza, ya eh hecho mucho daño en tu pequeño grupo- un pezón rosado se estrelló contra sus labios-

-chupa- rugió Niall, y como si no pudiera negarse succiono aquella salada carne rosada en el pecho de Niall.

-si asi- gimió –no tienes idea de cuánto nos has arruinado, no te detengas –Niall lo traslado al otro pezón –lo has jodido todo, más duro-

En un momento de claridad logro detenerse y alejarse de Niall, para después ser golpeado duro por la culpabilidad.

-debemos detenernos, no quiero hacer daño a Liam o a ti-

-claro que no me harás daño, aunque no puedo asegurar que yo no te lo hare, pero tratare de ser lindo- eso congelo a Zayn –en cuanto a Liam, no tenemos que preocuparnos, termino conmigo- más estupefacción.

-¿Qué porque?-

-por ti, claro-

-no podemos Niall, no quiero, no asi-

-oh si, si quieres, no te pongas en plan de santurrón, tus pensamientos me despiertan a gritos  en la noche, o, es que me vas a negar que sueñas con sodomizarme- Niall se abalanzo de nuevo sobre él, pero esta vez enrojeció, una cosa era dejar conociera sus sueños y pensamientos pero otra era que se las dijera en su cara.

La mirada de Niall lo hacía estremecerse, inteligente y peligrosa, lo hacía querer someterse, eso le molestaba claro, pero estaba claro el papel de Niall en ese juego sensual.

Con eso en mente respondió los besos de Niall con la misma efervescencia y desesperación, la parte trasera de sus piernas choco contra el colchón y cayeron sobre él, si esta iba a ser su primera vez con un hombre, quería ser el dominante.

-solo en tus sueños, querido- le contesto Niall, hizo una nota mental para no pensar tanto en presencia de Niall.

Se abalanzo de nuevo sobre los hermosos labios rosados, casi rojos, pero ahora Niall ya no era duro y desesperado, le exigía cierta delicadeza.

Cada gesto y cada roce después de eso se volvió más suave, cuando se separaron para tomar aire Zayn aprovecho para quitarle el pantalón y tener ese lechoso cuerpo al fin desnudo.

En su gloriosa y vulnerable desnudez estudio el cuerpo de Niall a la luz de la luna, que entraba por encima de sus cabezas, era blanco y glorioso bajo sus dedos, al igual que el mármol, reflejaba y potenciaba la luz de la luna, parecía angelical y sus ojos azules eran iridiscentes en la oscuridad de las sombras de su rostro.

Rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa y se giró para quedar ahora sobre él, por un instante sintió una oleada de celos y rabia, era injusto que Liam hubiera tenido un hombre como este para él solo, inmediatamente este pensamiento trajo culpabilidad, por que asi era Niall pertenecía a Liam y viceversa también, pero ya no y había sido su culpa.

Niall levanto su cadera haciendo sus penes se acariciaran, atrapados entre sus estómagos y todo rastro de lucidez desapareció, se nublo.

Estaba atontado cuando Niall lo giro y quedo de nuevo debajo de él, Niall era ligero, muy ligero casi como una pluma, cuando una húmeda suavidad envolvió su pene estaba tan perdido que apenas  era consciente de que era un humano y que tarde o temprano necesitaría respirar.

-dios- dijo con su último aliento.

-Niall, por favor-

Volvió a respirar y sonrió tontamente, se entregó al cumulo de sensaciones que le inundaban, sus piernas flacas se elevaron en el aire y apenas reparo en ello, porque todo era nuevo y muy placentero.

La húmeda sedosidad de la lengua entre sus nalgas le sobrecogió, era nuevo y extraño, perverso pero muy, erótico y prohibido.

Unos minutos después la lengua desapareció y se puso nervioso, porque eso solo podría significar una cosa.

-se suave-le susurro a Niall en la oscuridad.

-¿eres virgen?- pregunto Niall ronco y excitado, Zayn no quiso responder.

-¿alguna vez deja de doler?-

-al principio un poco, después es solo un ardor al que logras acostumbrar y hasta encontrarlo placentero-

Estaba totalmente nervioso, seguro que no dolería como para desear morir, pero no podía dejar de preocuparle, no creía que hubiera nadie en el mundo que le gustara aunque solo un poco el dolor, y aunque Niall no tenía una bestia entre las piernas no era precisamente de… un tamaño cómodo.

-no te preocupes, no hare que esto sea traumático de ninguna manera- Niall se movió entre sus piernas hasta el cajón en el mueble a la di de la cama y regreso con un sobrecito plateado.

-¿condón o no?-

-si- se sonrojo por lo precipitado de su respuesta, pero si las cosas eran que con las chicas, era mejor evitarse ciertas preocupaciones y problemas.

-pónmelo-

-¿yo?-

-a menos que haya alguien escondido por aquí y yo no lo sepa, si tu-

Se inclinó hacia adelante y con las manos temblorosas abrió y saco el condón fascinado por el hermoso pene de Niall, y con cierta maestría coloco el condón tocando y rosando la piel más de lo necesario.

Era el segundo pene que tocaba y a pesar de la diferencia de color y tamaño le gustaba, le gustaba la pieza de carne y venas que palpitaba entre sus manos, la de Harry era grande, pesada y rugosa la de Niall era lisa, ligera y muy suave, ambas eran hermosas en su estilo.

-voy a entrar- Niall interrumpió sus cavilaciones,

-se suave es mi primera vez no lo arruines-

Se recostó y comenzó a levantar sus piernas pero Niall lo detuvo.

-con el estómago sobre el colchón es más fácil- Lo observo durante un segundo y después se giró para quedar boca abajo.

De inmediato sintió el pene cubierto y lubricado pasearse entre las mejillas de su trasero, apretó una sonrisa entre los dientes por las cosquillas que eso le producía.

-oh- jadeo.

En uno sola y larga estocada Niall se hundió hasta que sus bolas descansaron sobre su trasero, se quedó sin aliento, era como si cada centímetro de Niall que entrara sacara el aire de sus pulmones y tampoco había placer en nada de ello, los músculos alrededor de Niall se estiraban en dirección contraria a donde su mente ordenaba, por el contrario el rubio parecía estar gozando al máximo, respiraba agitado sobre su espalda, respirando en su nuca temblaba por la fuerza que usaba por no comenzar a follarlo como loco.

 Niall era débil cuando sentía mucho placer como en aquel momento, asi que contra lo que le decía su mente comenzó a moverse lento, dentro y fuera.

-mira lo que me has hecho hacer- la voz grave de Niall lo hizo estremecerse de placer –estoy jodiendote por que no pudiste evitar que mi hombre te tocara-

-lo… lo siento Niall –susurro contra la almohada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y por encima del dolor comenzaba a haber chispados de placer, muy tenues, casi transparentes.

-ya no importa Zayn. Liam ha terminado conmigo, ya no hay nada que lamentar-

Porque le decía esto ahora, ahora cuando lo tenía profundamente dentro de él, ahora que su pene estaba atrapado entre su estómago y el colchón y el roce con las sabanas frescas se sentía asombrosa, ahora que sentía el placer plenamente por sobre el ardor.

-la próstata- susurro de nuevo contra la almohada, quería saber si eran ciertos todos los mitos sobre esa pequeña glándula.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Niall susurro contra su oído y se estremeció de nuevo –la estoy tocando ahora-

Zayn respiro profundo y se concentró en percibir esa explosión de placer que describían por todo el internet pero no había nada y ciertamente son una decepción.

-no Zayn la próstata no hace eso –explico Niall –la próstata es como un vaso de agua, cada caricia sobre ella es como una gota de agua que llena el vaso, después de un rato y algo de esfuerzo el vaso se llenara y desbordara y sentirás la explosión de la que todos hablan-

-más Niall, quiero más entonces-

-entonces relájate por que tu culo esta tan apretado como de seguro lo está el infierno y eso no ayuda- Zayn gimió por el prosaico vocabulario del angelical Niall.

-te gusta que te hable sucio ¿verdad? -Zayn gimió contra la almohada –vamos a destrozar este dulce culo entonces, voy a joderte hasta hacerte escupir las ideas-

Era… era… morboso, erótico y prohibido pero sobre todo le encantaba, el hermoso y angelical Niall era asombroso pero este ángel oscuro, perverso y caliente era caliente, muy caliente, no aguantaría mucho estaba cerca.

-mejor aún –continuo Niall –voy a joderte hasta que escupas mi semen ¿te gusta eso?-

-sí, mierda, quiero eso Niall-

-suenas como una perra Zayn ¿eres una perra? – _Si lo soy –_ por supuesto que lo eres, ¿quieres recordarme mañana cada vez que camines?-

-si Niall, oh dios, si quiero, soy tu perra, por favor- apretó fuerte las sabanas en sus puños y se corrió tan fuerte como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-que mal educado eres-

-¿Qué?- apenas pudo formular,

-es de mala educación correrte sin tu compañero-

Se estremeció cuando Niall salió de el para girarlo y sus piernas se elevaron hasta los hombros de Niall.

-Zayn quiero que ves –iba a protestar cuando Niall se deslizo en él, pero no había dolor, no como la primera vez por lo menos, tampoco abrió los ojos no podía.

-no puedo Niall-

-no hace falta-

En su mente comenzó a andar una imagen, como en una película, era obviamente pornográfica y el protagonista era el, era como si se viera jodiendo en una película o frente a un espejo, pero se estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Niall,  con su maravilloso poder le estaba enseñando como se veía y atreviéndose a pecar de vanidoso se vio hermoso con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, todo su cuerpo en la oscuridad brillaba por las gotitas de sudor.

La mano de Niall apareció en escena y tomo su pene que descansaba flácido y húmedo de semen, la imagen se hizo opaca cuando un entumecimiento se produjo desde debajo de sus bolas hasta la parte baja de su estómago; agarro la muñeca de la mano de Niall con que acariciaba su pene, era doloroso, sentía como si tuviera un mano, en lugar de un pene, enterrado en su culo aferrando su próstata e intentando arrancarla.

-Niall ya no puedo, me duele-

-claro que  puedes y lo harás, es tu castigo por correrte sin mí y por tocar cosas que no son tuyas-

En otras circunstancias hubiera podido fácilmente quitárselo de encima, pero el orgasmo lo había dejado agotado y no podía mas apretar el agarre sobre la muñeca de Niall.

Algunos minutos después se corrieron juntos Zayn con mucho dolor y un entumecimiento que le quería hacer llorar.

Sabía que se tenía que levantar para lavarse pero también sabía que en cuanto intentara ponerse de pie sus piernas le fallarían y se iría de frente al suelo.

Niall salió de él y lo escucho dirigirse al baño después salió de allí y del dormitorio, y eso dolía, más que el dolor que sentía físicamente, prácticamente lo habían usado y desechado igual que a una prostituta.

Había entregado su virginidad y no es que le diera demasiado importancia pero esperaba un poco de respeto por ello, una sensación de suciedad lo hacía sentir mal, pero suciedad por el semen  o el acto que acababa de hacer, era una suciedad mental, moral, pero Niall no era asi, no podía ser asi; aunque si se lo pensaba en serio, la verdad, es que casi no conocía mucho a Niall.

Por fin abrió los ojos y los enfoco en la oscuridad, además del dolor en su estómago bajo y bolas comenzó a sentir ardor en su ano.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintió una lagrimillas escurrir por sus mejillas - _tremendo maricon me estoy haciendo_ -pensó, estaba llorando como una jodida chiquilla.

-Zayn voy a limpiarte-

Una toalla humedad dejo un caminito de fresca humedad por su pecho, apretó fuerte los labios cuando tomo su pene y rodeo la punta con la toalla, para terminar después por limpiar entre sus nalgas.

Ahora estaba limpio por lo menos  y esperaba que en la oscuridad no pudiera verlo llorar.

-Zayn voy a ponerte un poco de hielo _-¿Hielo?_

Siseo y chillo cuando un pedazo de hielo envuelto en otra toalla apareció debajo de sus bolas.

-¿estas llorando? – _Mierda, -_ escucha, no creo que seas nada de lo que dije, no creo que seas una perra ni nada por el estilo, solo lo dije porque creí que te gustaba-

-no sé por qué lloro en realidad-

-¿estás bien? –la preocupación en la voz de Niall le sorprendió, sabía que no era mala persona, quizá se le había ido un poco la mano, o quizá era a lo que Niall estaba acostumbrado, pero Niall no era mala persona.

-lo estaré –susurro –solo necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que hice-

Niall quito el Hielo y antes de acostarse le beso la frente, el gesto romántico e infantil le reconforto.

-Vamos a dormir entonces –Niall se acurruco a su lado e hizo una bolita muy pequeña con su cuerpo invitándolo, silenciosamente, a abrazarlo.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se giró sobre su costado y lo abrazo por la cintura desnuda, muchas noches había deseado poder tocar a Niall sentir centímetro a centímetro la textura de su blanca piel, pero esa noche no sería la ocasión, apenas podía moverse.

Esa noche se durmió con la respiración de Niall arrullándolo.

*****

-¿Por qué estamos desayunando con Niall? –Harry hizo un puchero –creí que era territorio prohibido-

-vamos Harry- le dijo Louis –deja de compórtate como niño, creo que es buena idea necesitamos fortalecer el equipo o todo se ira a la mierda-

-¿crees que Zayn pueda hacerlo?- pudo notar la preocupación en su voz.

-su poder viene de manera natural, no tiene que pensar en ello, solo tiene que preguntar y las mentes se abrirán para él, siempre y cuando el sujeto sabe que lo que sabe es un secreto-

-y si lo sabe todo se ira  a la mierda-

-a menos que aprenda a usar su otro poder-

-la hipnosis ¿cierto?-

-tacto-hipnosis, para ser correcto- le corrigió –necesita estar tocando para poder hacerlo, pero para que pueda controlarlo a voluntad requiere mucho entrenamiento, mucho tiempo-Louis volvió a azotar la puerta de Niall -¿Por qué no abren?-

-¿Zayn lo sabe?-

-Zayn sabe lo que le dijimos al principio, no sabe nada de su segundo poder o de los experimentos de Niall con él, se va después de la misión, cuanto menos sepa mejor-

Escucharon una puerta abriéndose pero no era la de Niall, giro la cabeza junto con Harry para a Liam acercarse por el pasillo, llevaba la ropa que usaba después de tomarse un baño cuando iba a correr en las mañanas, pero en cuanto a su cara parecía un mapache, grandes ojeras le  aumentaban 2 o 3 años, no mucho pero lucía un poco más grande.

-buenos días –dijo con voz baja y muy bajita, el saludo no era para él, era para Harry.

-buenos días Liam –contesto cuando Harry no lo hizo, sintiéndose mal por el aspecto derrotado de su amigo.

-termine con Niall y necesito a mi hermano –por pequeñísimo segundo el rostro de Harry se suavizo pero enseguida recupero la misma dureza.

-¿sigues enojado Harry? –se le quebró la cuando dijo su nombre –te necesito más que nunca-

A Louis no le gustaba el drama y menos cuando venía de sus amigos, creía que su mega cerebro lo  ponía por encima de aquellas cosas y asi era en realidad, pero no las personas a su alrededor, seguían siendo igual al resto de la humanidad, pero el punto no era ese, es que si podía sentir amor, y por amor a sus amigos no podía alejarlos por dramáticos que fueran.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se giró para ver a Niall en la puerta con el pantalón de pijama y el pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?-

-esperando que abrieras idiota –Harry fue el primero en entrar -¿Qué creías?-

Sabiendo la reciente ruptura entre sus amigos se interpuso entre Liam y Niall para que no cruzaran miradas.

-¿y desde cuando necesitan que yo les abra la puerta para que entren?- pregunto Niall confundido y era verdad, nunca antes había importado simplemente entraban.

-ya no importa ¿Qué hiciste para desayunar?-Louis tomo a Niall por el hombro y lo llevo a la cocina, por encima de su brazo pudo ver la sonrisa de agradecimiento que Liam le daba, Niall podría ser ajeno a todo sentimiento de culpa, remordimiento e incluso amor, hasta sus propios recuerdos si Liam no estaba allí para ayudarlo a sentir.

Por el contrario Liam era un manojo de intensas y variadas emociones, y su poder no ayudaba, lo convertía en una especie de antena parabólica captando lo que las personas sentían a su alrededor.

En el comedor los esperaba un sabroso desayuno a base de huevos, baicon, jugo o leche y pan tostado, su estómago rugió ante el magnífico olor, pero había un problema, oh sí, siempre lo había, pero este en general comenzaba a parecerle gracioso en lugar de molestarle ¿Qué lugares ocuparían en la mesa? Y para esto ni su cerebro súper desarrollado le ayudaría.

La cosa esta asi, si se sentaba entre Liam y Niall, Zayn quedaría cerca de Harry y eso no era bueno; su ocupaba el lugar entre Niall y Harry, Zayn quedaría de intermediario entre él y Liam pero Liam estaría a un lado de Harry y esto tampoco era bueno.

Había posibilidad no muy buena pero la mejor de todas, tomo la mano de Liam y lo sentó a su derecha quedando Harry a su izquierda, Zayn se sentó después de Liam dejando el espacio vacío para Niall junto a Harry.

Todos se sirvieron comida pero nadie quiso ser el primero el comer.

-voy a comer en mi habitación, si no les importa, no me siento muy bien- Liam se puso de pie con el plato en sus manos y paso la vista de Louis a Harry, omitiendo a Niall y Zayn, esperando una respuesta, asi que cuando se dio de que nadie iba a responderle se marchó.

La situación era incomoda, Liam no quería estar cerca de Niall o mejor dicho no podía estar cerca de el sin querer tocarlo, lo entendía, pero no hubiera sido mejor evitar todo eso, tener a su hermano molesto y exnovio sentados a la misma mesa.

-¿nadie va a hablar con él? -lo distrajo la voz de Zayn -¿Harry?-

-no tengo nada que hablar con el- contesto Harry monótono.

Y entonces lo vio, eso que vio Liam y lo hizo huir, el nerviosismo de Zayn y el sonrojo característico en todo el cuerpo de Niall, por si fuera poco Niall tenía unas magulladuras en forma de dedos en la muñeca con que sostenía su tenedor.

La cosa es que Niall era como un semáforo cuando tenía sexo, su piel anormalmente blanca enrojecía por horas después de tener sexo.

-no por favor, ustedes no-

*****

Zayn vio a Louis encogerse sobre la mesa negando con cabeza y repitiendo _–no ustedes no_ –una y otra vez, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho con Niall la noche anterior.

-¿nadie?- pregunto de nuevo repasando la vista en todos pero a nadie parecía importarle.

-arreglar tú, tu hiciste todo esto- contesto Louis molesto.

-genial ahora tú también estas molesto conmigo-

-fue un error traerte aquí Zayn-

-yo no quería esto Louis –grito –yo vine a estudiar no a unirme a este equipo de súper dotados-

Harry quería hablar pero no abrió la boca porque creía que aún tenía esperanzas con él, como si no supiera lo que había hecho con Niall, como si no pudiera verlo.

Y en cuanto Niall, sin Liam ahí era impermeable a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Salió furioso de la habitación de Niall hacia el de los gemelos, donde ya no había gemelos, hacia días que Harry dormía con Louis.

Se detuvo un segundo antes de llamar a la puerta -¿porque estoy aquí? –se preguntó, y luego recordó que había sido su culpa, en cierta manera, y se había acostado con Niall el mismo día que había terminado con Liam y aunque eso no fuera tan importante estaba el hecho de que eran amigos y eso no hacen los amigos.

-Liam- llamo a la puerta, espero unos minutos y cuando nadie respondió volvió a llamar.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la puerta se abrió, obviamente Liam tenía los ojos rojos y un poco inflamados pero no lloraba, no parecía que lo hubiera hecho, no llevaba puesta la sudadera gris que traía puesta en el comedor de Niall llevaba solo su pantalón gris que le caía peligrosa –y deliciosamente- por las caderas revelando un puño de cabello oscuro y rizado que iba desde la cintura del pantalón pasando por el ombligo y ensombreciendo un poco su musculoso pecho, y la desnudez de Liam le perturbaba, le hería, no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Lo sentimientos lujuriosos y carnales que había estado desarrollando por los hombres estaba creciendo exponencialmente, y le asustaba, temía que siguieran creciendo y no pudiera controlarlos, acaso ¿era un etapa por la que pasaban todos los hombros homosexuales?  ¿Era el homosexual? Bueno, sí, se acostó con un hombre y deseaba a otros más, pero aún le gustaban las mujeres no las había descartada totalmente, aun tenia erecciones cuando recordaba la suavidad y dulce carne rosa de una mujer, pero eso, ¿lo convertía en bisexual? o ¿Qué era? ¿Cuál era el estándar para clasificarse? ¿Era necesario ponerle un nombre? ¿Una etiqueta?

-y bien – le pregunto Liam, se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente se había desvanecido con el vello de su torso.

-yo quería disculparme.

-por joderte a mi novio.

-Niall ya no es tu novio, pero si, siento eso –Liam se le quedo viendo, estudiándolo.

Pensando en algo se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

-supuse que quería hablar.

Aunque Liam estaba siendo un pesado, no tenía aquella postura hostil que tuvo cuando el incidente con Harry, se podía ver en sus hombros caídos y rostro abatido cuando le lastimaba todo aquello.

-¿Por qué habría o querría hablar contigo?

-mira sé que lo hice mal y lo siento –lo encaro –sé que no debí acostarme con Niall, pero tú y el ya no son nada, ni yo, ni él te debemos una explicación, pero lo siento de acuerdo.

-¿se supone que eso va hacer sentirme mejor?

Liam se adelantó hasta la sala y ocupado un espacio en el sillón más grande, Zayn se iba a sentar en el sillón frente a él, pero Liam le hizo un espacio y termino sentándose junto a él.

Sabía que no debía, pues la vista, la piel y el calor de Liam no lo dejaban pensar, iba a disculparse con un amigo y a sentirse muy mal por haberse metido con su exnovio, en cambio solo sentía un poderoso hormigueo calentándole las células.

-cuídalo por favor,  -Liam lo distrajo de sus pensamientos lujuriosos, –cuídalo, la mayor parte del tiempo no sabe lo que hace, solo cuídalo –y ahí estaban las primeras lágrimas, se desbordaban.

Eran los gestos que recordaba en el rostro de Liam, cuando lo conoció, un rostro suave, humilde, amoroso e incluso frágil.

-nosotros no estamos juntos Liam, no tengo porque cuidarlo.

-¿entonces no lo vas a cuidar?

-Niall no es un niño, no necesita que nadie lo cuide.

No estaban juntos y no tenía por qué cuidarlo, era extraño, le pedía que lo cuidara como si Niall fuera un bebe y Liam fuera su qué padre que estuviera a punto de morir dejándolo desprotegido y a la merced de un mundo cruel y visceral.

Aunque en dos puntos tenía razón: el mundo era cruel y visceral, y Niall no sabía lo que hacía o decía la mayor parte del tiempo; ahora que lo pensaba bien parecía un poco del síndrome de autismo.

Liam le observaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y cada facción de su rostro gritaba las dudas dentro de su cabeza, como si no entendiera como alguien no querría cuidar a su Niall.

Y por ella Zayn estaba seguro que Liam tenía alguna especie de trauma, tal vez un padre ausente o su madre, por lo que sabía era una mujer muy importante, cayo nuevamente en la cuenta de lo poco que conocía a esos chicos.

-¿Liam? –coloco una mano sobre su hombro desnudo, trayéndolo de nuevo a la vida.

En un parpadeo Zayn estaba sentado en el sillón junto a él y en el siguiente estaba sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas y las callosas manos sujetando su flaca cintura.

-¿Liam que haces?

Intento deshacerse de su agarre pero sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camisa y se quedó muy quieto, la piel de sus manos era caliente, mucho.

-dios –dijo Liam con admiración –puedo ver porque Niall me dejo –una de las manos en sus caderas paso a su mejilla y disfruto de la caricia áspera de la mano de Liam.

-Niall no te dejo por mi Liam –pero Liam no creía eso, incluso podría apostar que Liam pensaba que Niall lo engañaba con el hacía mucho tiempo.

-déjame cuidar de ti ahora Zayn –le recorrió la columna un violento escalofrió.

Eso era aterrador, enfermizo incluso, la combinación de palabras no deberían encajar nunca en ninguna frase y menos viniendo de Liam, era como si Liam intentara hacer de un Zayn un nuevo cachorrito para cuidar.

-espera –Zayn apretó las muñecas de Liam cuando intentaba quitarle la camisa -¿Qué haces?

-no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras, solo quiero sentirte –no muy convencido dejo que Liam le quitara la camisa.

Su piel se erizaba y vibraba con cada roce áspero de las manos de Liam, pero no se dejaba llevar totalmente, no podía bajar la guardia, no podía acostarse con él ni volverá hacerlo con Niall y eso era principalmente por su tranquilidad  mental.

Liam lo apretó contra el bello de su pecho y el roce se volvió doloroso y erótico, podría ceder fácilmente si no se detenían.

Cerró los ojos y por un segundo dejo que su cuerpo se entregara a la que sentía sin dejarse arrastrar más allá.

Pensó en los dedos que recorrían su espina de arriba abajo, frio y caliente, electrizante y sedante, espectacular, así era como se sentía estar con un hombre, no le quitaba valor a Niall pero Niall era como un adolescente en términos sexuales, Liam era consciente y cuidadoso en cada caricia, maduro, pensó en Harry y definitivamente él era un amante gritón, Andy fue radiante pero estaba contenido, como si esperara el momento correcto para explotar, como si escondiera algo, así mismo, quizá el miedo de la primera vez; un beso suave lo trajo a la realidad.

-vamos a la cama –Liam lo levanto obligando a rodear sus caderas con sus piernas para no caerse.

-Liam yo no…

-te dije que no haremos nada, solo quiere pasar el día en la cama.

-¿no iras a clases?

-nadie me extrañara – _yo si lo haría,_ pero Liam no se refería a él, se refería Niall y Harry.

Lo llevo hasta su cama y lo recostó suavemente sobre las sabanas frescas, impecables; lo  vio deshacerse de su ropa hasta quedar en unos muy ceños boxers y después lo desnudo a el hasta dejarlo en la misma prenda.

Se metió en la cama y puso a Zayn sobre su pecho, volvió a repetir ese gesto donde ponía sus labios tibios sobre su frente y que comenzaba a gustarle, solo que esta vez no hablo, esta vez tarareo una canción que hizo vibrar su pecho bajo su oído, lo estaba arrullando, no tardo en quedarse dormido.

La primera vez que despertó, lo que parecía ser unas horas después, el sol brillaba más fuerte a través de la ventana pero los labios en su frente le transmitían una rara seguridad que no sentía más que en brazos de su madre o su padre y que le provocaba somnolencia.

La segunda ocasión que se despertó Liam quería orinar, Zayn se sonrojo cuando lo vio caminar al baño con una masiva erección.

La tercera vez que despertó fue por un jadeo y el cuerpo de Liam tensarse bajo su peso.


	20. Cuarta (y ultima) semana

Cuando se giro en la cama pudo el motivo de conmoción de Liam, su hermano estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, viéndolos fijamente con una mueca entre asco, horror y traición.

Sabía lo que parecía el ahí echado en la cada dé con su hermano y los piernas enredadas, pero decir que no era lo que parecía seria el peor de los clichés, sin embargo fue lo que Liam le dijo.

-Harry no es lo que parece, –casi grito cuando su hermano se alejó de la habitación.

Liam echó a correr tras Harry y el aterrado y cansado, por ola sin fin de mal entendidos, se quedó acostado.

-¿así que de eso se trataba todo? –Escucho gritar a Harry desde la sala, -estabas celoso porque estaba interesado en mí y no en ti.

-sabes que no es así Harry,  no es lo que parece,  déjame explicarte.

-Niall no termino contigo, tu terminaste con él  porque querías acostarte con Zayn.

-Harry.

-podre Niall.

-No es lo que tú crees Harry por favor déjame explicarte.

-no hay nada que explicar Liam querías acostarte con Zayn, querías ser el primero como lo fuiste con nosotros, no soportabas la idea de que yo o alguien más fuera el primero de Zayn.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Niall había sido su primera vez y no Liam, y al parecer Louis –que ya lo sabía –tampoco se lo había dicho.

-por favor Harry déjame explicarte, nada de lo que dices sucedió.

-se acabó Liam, me voy, -Zayn palideció intentando entender el alcance de las palabras de Harry –en cuanto acabe la misión me marcho también y más vale que hables con tu madre porque cuando le diga que me voy va a querer dar explicaciones que yo no le voy a dar.

No salió de la habitación hasta que escucho el portazo que indicaba que Harry se había marchado, Liam estaba de rodillas viendo fijamente a la puerta, su cara era el perfecto gesto entre confusión y dolor.

-yo quería explicarle Zayn, -se arrodillo junto a el.

-no estoy con nadie Liam ni con Harry,  ni con Niall  y tampoco contigo, no tienes por qué dar explicaciones de mí, no son nada.

-Zayn, Harry es mi hermano y Niall mi mejor amigo y exnovio, tu solo eres un intruso que desaparece en una semana y yo ya perdí dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Fue como un golpe en el estómago que en vez de encogerlo lo hizo ponerse de pie y alejarse un paso de Liam, era un golpe bajo sí, pero también era la verdad, había rechazado y evitado cualquier vínculo, sin embargo no dejaba de causar peleas.

-Tienes razón, -dijo después de unos minutos, -tienes razón y lo siento, todo terminara cuando me vaya.

-solo estoy molesto, no quise decir lo que dijo, -se quiso disculpar.

-pero tienes razón, lo que si dijiste era cierto.

-me la pase bien contigo, - _durmiendo_ pensó Zayn amargamente, pero Liam le sonreía y el malestar le desapareció.

-¿a pesar de lo sucedido? –le sonrió de lo que espero fuera de misma cálida manera.

-Harry en parte tiene razón ¿sabes?- ahora estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la alfombra.

-¿en qué? –pregunto confundido.

-en que me gustas como a todos aquí, eres algo así como el juguete nuevo, sin ofender –se disculpó –después de lo de hoy, y antes de lo de Harry, me hace pensar que hubiéramos sido buenos amigos.

-no lo creo –los ojos de Liam se llenaron de dolor.

-¿Por qué?

-me deseabas cuando estabas con Niall, y aun así lo hacías cuando tu hermano sentía algo por mí, no podría ser amigo de nadie de ustedes con ese tipo de sentimientos de por medio.

 

*****

Zayn pasó la vista alrededor de la metálica habitación, después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo volvían a estar todos reunidos en ese lugar, pero claro, en diferentes condiciones.

Harry y Louis estaban en la esquina más alejada de la entrada a la habitación, a su llegada Harry había saludado a Niall con una sonrisa de apoyo, _pobre idiota si tan solo se hubiera detenido a escuchar_ , pensó Zayn, y si seguía pensando que su hermano había dejado a Niall para estar con el significaba que nadie le había dicho nada, y ciertamente no lo haría el tampoco, Harry podía creer lo quisiera, que al parecer los malentendidos se daban mucho por aquí.

Louis solo estaba ahí cuchicheando con Harry, era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse arrastrar por todo aquel drama, lo ignoraba todo, incluso a el.

Niall se sentaba a su lado, indiferente a todo, desde el día que paso con Liam le había negado el sexo diciéndole que lo había lastimado mucho, aunque la verdad es que le era difícil negarse cada vez que Niall se lo pedía de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos, tampoco tenía sentido de la dignidad sin Liam, pero no cedía, ya había hecho mucho daño.

Liam había sido el último en llegar, le contesto con una sonrisa cuando lo saludo con un simple “hola”  Niall no había parecido notarlo y Harry se había puesto nervioso, todo el ambiente tenso pesaba sobre sus hombres y comenzaba a palpitarle la cabeza.

-buenos días muchachos, -entro el Director, -gracias por reunirlos.

Sorprendido Zayn se dio cuenta de que no había visto al director  casi desde el día que llego a la universidad, un mes, pero claro con todo lo sucedido había perdido de vista algunas cosas.

Lo vio caminar, sin prestar atención a nada hasta el escritorio, cerca de la esquina donde estaban Louis y Harry, apretó un botón invisible, una pantalla y teclado aparecieron en el escritorio y el pizarrón se convirtió en una pantalla, llevaba una carpeta de donde saco un disco y lo introdujo en una ranura invisible.

-concluyendo, -comenzó a hablar Simón al momento que la luz bajaba y la pantalla se encendía, -no somos los únicos a los que han sustraído información, confirmo la escuela de Rusia, del ala de ataque de la conjura, que les fue robada información realmente importante, esta mañana confirmo lo mismo la omnipresente CIA y estamos esperando confirmación de la OTAN así como de cada uno de ellos el tipo de información que les fue robada.

-quieres decir… -pregunto Liam, -no fue un ataque al azar, Saben que existimos.

Zayn no entendía completamente el alcance de aquello, pero entendía que era importante que mantuvieran el anonimato, los muchachos lo había dicho.

-¿Qué hay de la ONU?, -Quiso saber Harry.

-el director de la ONU ha sido asesinado, -el ambiente se tensó un poco más, -antes de que eso sucediera puso en alerta todos los países unidos solicitando información que podría relacionarse.

-¿Cómo?, -pregunto Louis esta vez.

-están buscando grupos terroristas y enemigos registrados, según los datos robados sabemos que intentan replicar la cura, por lo que están sobre cada laboratorio legal y clandestino en el planeta.

-¿Qué fue robado de la escuela en Rusia? , -el tono sombrío de Niall a su lado lo hizo dar un salto del que nadie pareció darse cuenta.

-la corporación UMBRELLA no quiso dar especificaciones de ello, pero por lo que puse sustraer de sus mentes  era algo sobre un experimento  sobre la adaptación ADN humano con otros ADNs y un virus recientemente mente descubierto en una tumba en el Cairo.

-¿Qué tipo de adaptación?, -pregunto Louis mientras tomaba una carpeta que le entregaba el director.

-es lo único que pude obtener, en cuanto se enteraron de que me dirigía para allí pusieron a los científicos a cargo del experimento fuera de mi alcance, había algunos pocos que solo conocían las premisas del experimento, pero nada importante.

-¿Cómo fue posible que asesinaran al directo de la ONU?, -pregunto Niall.

-el enemigo nos conoce, conoce nuestras locaciones y nuestros códigos para infiltrar espías, alguien cercano al director de la ONU era uno de ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos dado cuenta de la infiltración y que comenzábamos a mover nuestras influencias, y entonces solo cortaron nuestra comunicación con el intermediario, -era malo, pero al parecer había algo más implicado en las palabras del director los chicos estaban con la mirada clavada en la pantalla y muy pálidos, -si las cosas ocurren como creemos que sucederán, significa que los espías aún están dentro.

-creo que deberíamos evacuar a los alumnos, -sugirió Liam.

-si hacemos eso los espías darán la voz de alarma y podríamos hacerlos retraerse y no encontrar nada, -el director le hizo ver su falla en el plan.

-pero no podemos exponerlos.

-y no lo haremos, -aseguro el director, -el sábado mientras transcurra la misión los alumnos serán evacuados, sin alguna manera de separar al espía se evacuara junto con ellos, apenas comience la evacuación se encenderá el JAMMER, así que nos aseguraremos de que el espía no realice ninguna llamada.

-el JAMMER solo cubre el perímetro de la escuela, es cuanto los alumnos salgan de este perímetro podrán hacer uso de sus teléfonos celulares, -fue Harry esta vez quien vio el fallo en el plan.

-por ser una ocasión especial, lo alumnos serán evacuados en automóviles de SHIELD que fueron equipado con JAMMER mini y un localizador GPS.

-creo que un localizador GPS no funciona mucho junto a un JAMMER no importa que sea mini.

-no, no puede Harry, -acordó el Director con ese punto, -el punto es que el JAMMER no deje que haga ninguna llamada mientras deja la escuela y este en el auto, cuando el chofer lleve al alumno a donde quiera ser llevado entonces apagara el JAMMER y encenderá el localizador GPS.

Ese plan parecía ser perfecto, pero eso no ayudaba a averiguar cuál de ellos es el espía.

-lo alumnos extranjeros, al no tener donde ir y por lo tempestivo de la evacuación no podrán reservar un vuelo, por lo que irán a parar a un hotel, por lo que tendremos que enfocarnos en los alumnos que a pesar de esto van al aeropuerto o aquellos que pidan ir a puntos en la ciudad que no son hoteles.

-veo que ha pensado en todo, pero un rastreo de tal magnitud ¿no es exagerada?.

-no cuando han llegado tan dentro Niall.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo haciéndolo parpadear, diciéndole que la reunión había llegado a su fin.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía aun, pero no importaba, su misión era únicamente la del sábado y después se marcharía.

-¿marcharte?, -pregunto el Director, un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que le había leído la mente.

-yo… yo,- se había olvidado completamente de tener cuidado de lo que pensaba, simplemente había pensado en marcharse y nada más.

-Louis baja el escudo, -le recrimino, -¿Por qué Zayn quiere marcharse?

-te lo explicare, no hace falta que leas los detalles en su mente, -a pesar de todo Louis seguía intentando protegerlo de pasar un mal momento.

-¿Qué diablos Louis? Baja el escudo ahora, te lo ordena tu superior- el Director estaba molesto, mucho.

-sabes que no puedes darme ordenes Simón, y Zayn no se marchara hasta que haya finalizado la misión, el resultado no se ha comprometido.

-ha sucedido algo más puedo verlo, -paso la vista en cada uno, -puedo verlo en cada uno.

-puede que las cosas se hayan salido de control Simón pero el resultado de la misión será el mismo.

-todos están distraído Louis, necesito un equipo en esa misión y no lo que sea que son ustedes.

-te lo explicare, -le repitió Louis para tranquilizarlo.

-a mi oficina ahora- Simón saco el disco y todos los artilugios desaparecieron.

Louis lo ayudo a reunir los papeles y ambos salieron a toda prisa de la habitación con Harry detrás de ellos.

Liam veía fijamente el suelo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, cada gesto en su cuerpo reflejaba tensión, la “sencilla” misión para obtener información comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y él se sentía de la misma manera.

Unos minutos después se levantó con su mochila al hombro y desapareció con otro simple “adiós”.

Niall a su lado tenía los labios ligeramente fruncidos, casi imperceptiblemente.

-se ha puesto pero ¿eh?, -quiso bromear, aligerar el ambiente, pero Niall no entendía de bromas y tampoco le importaba lo inoportuno.

-era malo desde el principio, solo cambiado la dimensión, -lo vio ponerse de pie y tenderle la mano, -vayamos a la habitación, necesito pensar-

Se sorprendió de que le tendiera la mano, pero aun así la tomo, enseguida en su estómago sintió un violento revoloteo que decidió ignorar, en ese momento tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

*****

-¿Por qué se sorprendieron todos con el asesinato del director de la ONU?, - pregunto a Niall en el elevador.

-era un particular, un mutante como nosotros, la velocidad de sanación de sus celular era un millón de veces más veloz que el de cualquier humano promedio.

-¿Cómo es eso?, -pregunto, no entendía que tenía eso que ver con la sorpresa de todo el grupo ante la noticia de la muerte del director de la ONU.

-no podía morir Zayn, -explico molesto, -no podemos asimilar una manera en la que haya podido ser asesinado, si alguien le clavara una navaja su cuerpo cicatrizaría alrededor de la hoja metálica, Louis calculaba que llegaría a vivir unos 5 mil años, que primero su cerebro se haría papilla o se volvería loco por tanto tiempo vivido,- de acuerdo ahora entendía toda el asunto de la sorpresa.

-si está muerto, -concluyo Zayn,-significa que su cuerpo no sano o sea que no tenía su poder al momento del ataque y… -fue interrumpido por el desaliento de Niall.

-que ellos tienen la cura, -susurro Niall muy asustado, por uno de los espejos vio como Niall imposiblemente palidecía, su extraña piel blanca como la leche se tornaba gris como si de repente le drenaran la sangre, el elevador se detuvo.

-Niall ¿estás bien?

Niall no le contesto, en cuanto la puerta se abrió lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo jalo por el pasillo hasta su habitación y de ahí al dormitorio y lanzo su mochila a la cama.

-escucha Zayn, -pudo ver los turbulentos pensamientos de Niall en sus ojos, -desanúdate.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, -pregunto estupefacto.

-esta podría ser la última vez que estemos juntos.

-no seas idiota Niall si este fuera a ser mi último día no lo desaprovecharía dejando que me torturaras.

-bien tenía que intentarlo, -no había culpa ni vergüenza, -Zayn estamos en peligro.

Le volvió el pánico al cuerpo.

Niall se arrodillo en su lado de la cama y saco debajo una caja metálica que abrió con una llave y de donde sacar algunas armas.

-por nada del mundo dejes que nadie te vea o se entere que estas aquí solo, escóndete en el baño y no salgas para nada ¿de acuerdo?

Niall levanto la vista de la caja y oculto un arma bajo su camisa y llevaba otra en la mano.

Las armas lo hacían parecer un poco surrealista, que no dejaba de hacerlo sentir pánico, de hecho lo hacía peor, podría morir por una bala perdido en cualquier momento.

-¿de acuerdo Zayn?

-¿Qué sucede Niall? Me estas asustando ¿no puedo ir contigo?

-Zayn, -dijo su nombre para que se enfocara, -ellos tienen la cura, y a diferencia de ti nosotros no queremos perder nuestros poderes y tampoco esta forma de vida, no puedo cuidarte, cuidarme y escapar de ser inoculado con la cura… así que, -Niall puso un arma en sus manos y sus rodillas pretendieron ceder bajo su mínimo peso, pero Niall lo tomo por los hombros, -te quedas aquí y te escondes, no abras a nadie, nosotros tenemos llave.

Niall lo beso dulcemente en os labios y lo empujo hasta el baño.

-recuerda que nadie sepa que estas aquí, no quiero perderte,- lo dejo solo en el baño, escucho sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación y después por el pasillo hasta el elevador.

Estaba parado en medio de ese pequeño cuarto, aturdido por el sonido de su respiración agitada, su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos y a través de todo su cuerpo, la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Con el arma entre sus dedos todo adquiría un matiz que hacia las cosas imposiblemente más real.

El peligro de pronto era mortal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAMMER, Inhibidor de señales de radio (entre ellas las de telefonos).


	21. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin y despues de mucho tiempo termine de capturar el ultimo capitulo.
> 
> comentaba anteriormente que el fic estaba planeado para 3 temporadas, ya que he terminado la primera y ha sido un martirio me he decido a no hacer la segunda y tercera temporada.
> 
> pero para que la cosa no termine ahi estoy dispuesto a ceder la idea a alguien para que entre los dos editemos la siguientes temporadas, es una idea solamente, tengo que ver si la persona que este interesada tiene el talento para evitar al final tener que editar todos los capitulos yo solo.
> 
> en fin esa sera otra historia.
> 
> una disculpa por todos los errores ortograficos lo hice en mi tablet y esta app no tiene corrector ortografico, de cualquier manera creo que la idea no se y de ser asi con gusto lo explicare.
> 
> gracias por acompañarme, estamos en contacto.

  
<p>  
<img src="http://img827.imageshack.us/img827/9483/portadathedarkesthourfi.jpg" alt="portada" width="533" height="800" />  
</p></center>

El leve brillo que ascendía al cielo indicaba que ya estaban cerca de la ciudad, el tenso ambiente en la camioneta que se les había proporcionado para la misión le estaba estrujando los nervios, peoo no sabía si era debido a la misión o al distanciamiento que había entre los miembros del equipo.

A través del retrovisor paso la vista en Harry que iba al teléfono y a Louis muy atento a su lado, en Niall que iba sentado solo en el asiento de en medio de la camioneta y por en Liam que conducía a su lado.

-¿Y bien?- había preguntado Louis a Harry apenas había terminado la llamada con el director.

-están a 5% de evacuar la totalidad de la escuela, restan algunos profesores que estaban por aboraar sus autos.

-¿alguna novedad?, -pidió Niall.

-lo esperado, los choferes de los alumnos extranjeros activaron los localizadores afuera de distintos hoteles, hay uno dando vueltas por la ciudad, dos fueron al aeropuerto y 6 han salido de la ciudad.

-estamos hablando de cerca de 600 alumnos ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-en hoteles, -respondió Harry de nuevo, -los hoteles de toda la ciudad se han reportado sin disponibilidad.

Después de 45 minutos de viaje por fin comenzaban a atravesar las casas de la zona urbana, Liam giro por unas calles hasta que por fin comenzaron a transitar junto a altos edificios de cemento y acero.

Podía cada calle a su alrededor como cobraba euforia y embriaguez la vida nocturna, jóvenes en autos lujosos, caminando tambaleándose a tan temprana hora, hombres y mujeres de dudosa reputación contoneándose en cada esquina de la zona de diversión, de pronto no se sintió tan extraño con su disfraz.

Niall Louis y el, iban con coloridos y muy ceñidos pantalones, tanto que en un principio se les había dificultado respirar, Niall y Louis se veían muy en ellos con sus traseros redondos y voluminosos, el no creía verse tan bien como ellos con su inexistente trasero y caderas escurridas, el ejercicio no había nada por el en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Louis llevaba una camisa a rayas, Niall una camisa sin mangas y él una simple camisa negra con letras de color blanco que decía “my ass is taken”, un quizá muy buen intento de imitar al típico homosexual amanerado en busca  atención.

Liam y Harry al ser más altos y de cuerpos más músculos interpretarían el papel de homosexuales dominantes, ambos con botas, pantalones no tan cenidos, Harry con una camisa blanca y Liam con una camisa a juego con la suya que decía “his ass is mine” y una flecha apuntando a la izquerda.

-tus ojos se ven más grandes, -le había dicho Liam en un semáforo en rojo, -te ves incluso, más hermoso –y Zayn se había encendido como un árbol de navidad en pleno 24 de diciembre, Liam intento alcanzar su mano por sobre la palanca de cambios pero la quito antes de que pudiera hacerlo, le preocupaba que uno de los chicos, en especial Harry, viera aquello y las cosas se salieran de control.

El punto es que el maquillaje oscuro alrededor de sus ojos y pestañas si lo hacía ver mejor, pero no le gustaba el término hermoso, como Liam decía, hermoso se usaba para referirse a mujeres que sobresalían del promedio, y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba que lo trataran con delicadeza ni que refirieran a el de esa manera, a pesar del reciente descubriendo de su inclinación bisexual.

-¿algún sospechoso? –había preguntado a Liam a su hermano en suave tono de cordialidad.

Desde el evento que lo había dejado encerrado y temblando en el baño por varias horas habían llegado a una especia de tregua, había entre todos ellos una incómoda cordialidad cuando se reunían a planear la misión según el nuevo nivel de riesgo; hablaban todos entre ellos pero la nube fétida y oscuro de incomodad pesaba sobre los hombros de cada uno.

Habían concluido que debido a la ropa que llevarían algunos miembros del equipo les haría imposible llevar armas escondidas se implementaran clases de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, defensa y como desarmar a un enemigo, lo cual había sido doloroso y peligroso, al menos para Zayn.

Doloroso porque había sido derribado por lo menos 50 veces por cada uno y fatal porque, más veces de lo aconsejable, había caído sobre su cabeza haciendo que su cabeza crujiera de una forma que no era natural.

Un día de la semana, cojeando y sosteniendo su brazo casi dislocado Harry se había atrevido a bromear:

-eso dará realismo a tu papel Zayn, parecerá que tu papi te jodio duro el culo antes de salir de fiesta-

Pero nadie rio, porque no era gracioso, y estaba fuera de lugar, él no se preocupó ni siquiera en molestarse con su estúpido berrinche porque estaba cansado y muy adolorido, solo quería que Niall o Liam lo abrazaran para dormir tranquilo.

Eso era otra cosa que se había decidido mientras sucedían las incomodas reuniones, harían de parejas homosexuales, que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, dominante/sumiso.

Donde Zayn haría de sumiso de Liam, Louis de Harry y Niall seria puta, joven y homosexual en busca de diversión para una sola noche.

-solo 9, -respondió Harry con indiferente tranquilidad, -los 6 que han salido de la ciudad, los 2 que fueron al aeropuerto y el que da vueltas por la ciudad; pero ahora que lo pienso hay uno que llama mi atención.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Niall.

-el que está dando vuelta por la ciudad, -sintió como si Harry estuviera hablando con él, -se enciende y apaga el localizador en un punto de la ciudad y 15 min después se enciende en otro punto, como si quisiera perder a alguien, como si supiera que lo están rastreando.

-¿ha quien han puesto en ese auto? -pregunto esta vez Liam.

-al amigo de Zayn… André–sintió la mirada de los 4 chicos sobre él, haciendo que fuera más consiente de cuan nervioso estaba y que no controlar los nervios, seguro perdería el conocimiento.

-si tienes que decir algo es el momento Zayn, -Zayn no se había percatado de que la mano de Liam había atravesado la amplia camioneta desde su lado del conductor hasta que la sintió apretar ligeramente su muslo.

Alzo rápidamente la vista hacia el retrovisor, pero Harry ya veía en otra dirección y Niall no había despegado nunca la vista de su teléfono, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya no le importaba que ninguno de los dos lo viera, y ciertamente no le importaba que Harry se molestara, simplemente se había hartado de los berrinches y los comentarios fuera de lugar.

En cambio se había más cercano a Liam, con Niall a pesar de que compartían habitación era algo imposible de hacer, había descubierto que era un buen chico, un joven con un gran corazón, tenía esa rara manera de estarlo tocando de una manera intima pero no sexual, como lo hacía con Niall, en ocasiones lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro, lo besaba en la frente con las manos apretando dulcemente sus caderas o en otras ocasiones solo se quedaba mirándolo a los ojos con una especia de anhelo mientras con una de las ásperas manos acariciaba su mejilla.

Había descubierto que Liam era de esa manera desde que su madre había llegado un día con Harry bajo el brazo, ese cariño y empeño que ponía en proteger a sus seres queridos hasta casi volverse enfermizo, había sido por el dolor y tristeza que había en los ojos de Harry pero que él había sabido curar con mucho amor.

Lo malo era que las veces que se permitía que sus imaginación volara, Niall siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, con Niall hacia esto, por Niall hacia aquello, ellos se separaron por mi culpa, y los sentimientos de culpa cada vez de hacían más constructivos hasta que en algún punto lo había hecho creer que de verdad había sido su culpa, por lo que había dejado de imaginar nada con Liam y muy pocas veces con Niall.

Con Harry hacía tiempo que sus berrinches lo habían dejado desencantado y de Louis solo sentía que era un amigo silencioso.

En realidad los 4 chicos era buenas personas, buenas personas que cometía errores, 4 buenas personas con las que no había podido congeniar a pesar de ello.

Niall seguia insisitiendo por un sexo, repetia una y otra vez que solo era sexo, que no endria por que significar nada mas; pero Zayn no creia que llegado a ese punto, sexo sin compromiso fuera posible.

no ahora que era tan cercano a Liam, compartiendo habitacion con Niall que es el exnovio de Liam que por cierto se habian separado por su culpa, asi que no, el sexo in compromiso no era posible.

-¿por que no vuelves con el? -Le habia sugerido Niall un dia despues del entrenamiento, la respuesta que le dio realmente no la esperaba.

-dime que estas bromando -habia dicho Niall con incredulidad en la mirada -hacer el amor con Liam es facsinante, Liam es innagotable y aun con todo ello es asfixiante.

Zayn no habia dejado de notar que Niall habia dicho "Hacer el amor" mientras que con el solo pretendia tener sexo, y si habia notado que Liam tendia hacer asfixiante.

-nada -contesto volviendo a ese momento en la camioneta con lo chicos -prometi que no diria nada y no lo hice, se que esto es un secreto, nosotros solo nos... -besamos, termino la frase en su mente.

-hasta que... -intento ir mas alla, penso.

-Zayn sabes que puedes hablar conmigo -fue como un golpe bajo que Liam creeyera que los habia traiciondo.

-Ellos solo se besaron -la voz de Niall lo asusto, -dejo de verlo cuando Andy quizo pasarse de listo.

"Pasarse de listo" era un termino que se utilizaba para referirse a chicas, y aunque estaba un poc mas acostumbrado a su recientemente descubierta bisexualidad ya no le molestaba tanto.

-¿Te hizo daño? -para su sorpresa fue esta Harry quien preguntó, no dejó de sentir como aumentaba la presión de la mano de Liam en su muslo.

-Nunca, de ninguna manera -le.aseguró a Hart y.

El resto del trayecto lo tomaron en un incomodo pero ya familiar silencio.

45 minutos ndepsues estaban nen el estacionamienton de la discoteca, Harry hablando con el director por telefono esperando la orden para que procedieran con la mision.

La discoteca no era de mala muerte como le habia dicho, todo el frente estaba cubierto por una cortina de agua intermitente que caia desde el techo, entre lo que era la pared y cortina de agua se podia leer en luces de neon distorsionadas por el mismo efecto del agua el nombre del lugar "Estigia".

Justo en medio de la cortina habia un triangulo de concreto que abria la cortina de agua revelando la entrada al lugar.

-vieron el nombre del lugar? -pregunto Harry cuando termino la llamada -muy aprodiado.

-a que te refieres -pregunto Zayn por que por lo menos el no sabia como eso podia ser apropiado.

-en la mitologia griega Estigia o la laguna Estigia es un lago que se tiene que atravesar para entrar en el infiiero.

-como las puertas del infieron. -concluyo Zayn para si mismo que para Harry.

-exactamente eso -confirmo Harry de todas formas.

-que hay del amigo de Zayn? -quizo saber Louis.

-el director no cree que tenga algo que ver con nada, parece que solo busca un lugar donde quedarse, es becado no puede permitirse cualquier lugar, esta buscando algo barato para pasar la noche.

-lo siento Zayn -se disculpo Harry.

Y Zayn solo nego con la cabeza dando el asunto por terminado.

-pues bien -comenzo Harry con la direccion de la mision -entraremos en intervalos de 5 minutos, y ustedes van primero.

Los señalo a el y a Liam

Salieron de la camioneta y Liam le hecho una mano posesiva sobre sobre el hombro, era hasta cierto punto gracioso.

-de que yo hable -indico Liam

-porque?

-se supone que yo soy el dominante.

-claro papi -Zayn se burlo y Liam se puso rojo como el tomate, queria reirse pero eso quiza llamaria la atencion y estaban a unos pocos pasos del orangutan que cuidaba la entrada, asi que en su lugar escondio el rostro en el cuello de Liam y lo beos suavemente haciendolo vibrar.

-queremos entrar -la palabras de Liam vibraron atravez de sus labios que aun seguian pegados al cuello de Liam,  al no escuchar ninguna respuesta del orangutan comenzo a ponerse nervioso, y aunque el cuello de Liam era calido no era el mejor lugar para estar en esos momentos.

-que sucede con el? -escucho la voz del hombro preguntar a Liam por el -no podemos dejar a nadie que este dro...

-estoy bien -lo interrumpio cuando entendio a que se referia -lo siento -sonrio al orangutan en lo que el creia era su sonrisa mas cocqueta ganandose una sorpresiva bofetada en el trasero de la pesada mano de Liam.

-comportate o dejare este culo inutil por varios dias -Liam lo reprendio y la idea lo hizo gemir bajito, en si no era tanto la sino Liam hablando en un lenguaje tan prozaico y vulgar.

-rapido dense prisa -lo apuro el orangutan -no quiero que hagan un show en medio de la calle.

Dentro el lugar totalmente diferente a lo que se podia esperar una ves que veias la fachada.

Siguio a Liam hasta la barra donde ocupo un banco alto de cuero negro.

Era una mezcla melancolica entre la moda retro y dark, es decir toda la decoracion era lo que se podria encontrar en un lugar retro, sillones, bancos, mesas, cuadros, luces,  pero todo era de cuero negro madera oscuras.

Hasta los meseros y bartender llevaban ropas que se podria encontrar en un restaurante en los 60 pero en tonos cafes y negros.

Se acomodo entre las piernas de Liam sientiendo el bulto de su pantalon encajarse justo en la curva de su culo, y se giro para estudiar el lugar.

-no creo que debas hacer eso -le dijo Liam refiriendose al suave balanceo de sus caderas al ritmo de la musica -me has tenido duro desde el primer momento en que te metiste en esos pantalones.

Iba a contestar alguna obcenidad solo para verlo enrojecer, eso le encantaba, pero justo en ese momento se les acerco un mesero y recorrio a Liam de pies a cabeza para despues regalarle una sonrisa como lo habia hecho el al orangutan en la entrada.

Un sorpresivo ataque de celos lo hizo mover furiosamente el culo contra el prominente bulto de Liam de nuevo haciendolo ronronear y morderse el labio, si ese Liam le gustaba mucho, este hombre es mio sonrio victorioso al mesero.

-si vuelves a dejar que coqueteen contigo de esa manera no voy a dejar que dejes inutil este trasero -Liam iba del rosa al rojo y esta vez rio libremente, apenas podia escucharse el mismo, no creia que levantara alguna sospecha.

El mesero volvio con la dos cerveza esta vez sin mirar a ninguno, Liam pago y se retiro.

-no se supone que no debemos beber -pregunto Zayn balaceando el liquido dorado en la botella.

Hacia tanto que no tomaba una gota de alcohol y se le llenaba de saliva la boca.

-y no lo haremos, solo finje que lo haces y concentrate, Harry nos envio primero para que te familiarizaras con el lugar.

Y Harry era un genio, para cuando el resto del equipo estuvo a la vista ya reconocia todos los lugares iluminados del lugar.

Harry y Louis estaban frente a ellos al otro lado de la pista, bailaban y se besaban como si quisieran succionarse mutuamente el cerebro, Niall estaba entre ellos bailando magistralmente como si lo hiciera cada noche.

La mision en si era sencilla, Liam iria al baño y Zayn aprovecharia para escabullirse y buscar informacion mientras todos se divertian.

Se giro y abrazo a Liam por el cuello para poder hablarle al oido.

-supongo que tendre que ir al segundo piso -el segundo piso estaba divido en pequeñas cabinas que supuso era para quienes podian pagar el servicio VIP.

-creo que no -nego Liam -girate hacia Louis y Harry, a su derecha.

Lo hizo y con el destello de una luz vio una puerta con una decoracion que encajaba en el lugar, era una puerta empotrada en una pared de ladrillo tal y como la encontrarias en un oscuro y solitario callejon, de ese tipo de puertas de pelicula de terror que gritan "no entres aqui o moriras.

Ahora que lo pensaba habian varias cosas que no encajaban con la decoracion, como las arañas en el techo, esa puerta y la entrada al lugar, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera preocuparse ahora.

La puerta oculta en la oscuridad tenia un letrero que decia solo empleado.

-cuando Louis se acerque a la barra -el aliento de Liam detras de la oreja lo hizo ronronear y sintio la sonrisa en sus labios cuando lo beso suavemente en la piel -es la señal de que ha neutralizado al otro bloqueador y puedes usar tus poderes.

-hay otro igual a Louis? -pregunto de repente perturbado.

-igual no, eso nunca, pero si hay otro con poderes parecidos del que no tienes que preocuparte por Louis se encargara de el.

Liam le beso otra vez detras de la oreja, cerro los ojos y conto hasta 10 para tranquilizarse, cuando termino no abrio los ojos, se quedo alli donde estaba preparandose para lo que estaba por venir.

-es hora -le dijo Liam al oido un par de minutos mas tarde.

Se giro y beso a Liam en los labios, torciendo un poco la cabeza para ver a Louis en la barra recogiendo 2 bebidas, durante el segundo que sus miradas se encontraron Zayn registro un pequeño asentimiento de Louis, habia llegado la hora.

*****

-voy al baño amor -le susurro Liam al oido -cuida nuestro lugar.

Antes de marcharse se inclino para lamerlo desde la clavicula hasta la curva de la oreja.

-cuidaté por favor, si se presenta algun peligro aborta la mision, sal de aqui y encuentra refugio, no salgas hasta el amanecer -eso parecia fatalista y le aterraba que Liam se comportara de esa manera, era como si no fuera a salir vivo de aquel lugar, y eso no podia suceder, no podia dejar que nada le sucediera a los chicos, y aunque le gustara o no, algo muy grande habia crecido dentro de el por ellos.

Liam estaba por soltar su mano cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una silueta familiar, asustado se aferro a la mano de Liam que lo interrogaba con la mirada.

Al otro lado de la discoteca Louis ya se habia reunido con Harry y Niall seguian al centro de la pista, disimuladamente dirigian miradas hacia ellos, preguntandose que diablos sucedia.

Esos ojos, penso, esos  labios, que conocia tan bien, el suave arco de la nariz, era André, André estaba alli y no deberia. Pero a la vez era un poco diferente, este André parecia mas alto y recto, sus ojos no eran azules si no verdes.

Fue hacia el hombre dejando a Liam detras.

Sabia que estaba en un una mision peligrosa, pero algo no encajaba alli, André no deberia de estar alli, gritando por encima de la musica se gano la atencion de algunos personas.

Apreto el paso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo el brazo del hombre que se libero en cuanto sintio el agarre, el hombre se giro y  Zayn se pudo percatar que aunque era identico, no era André, era mas moreno, bronceado, y con el simple agarre del brazo se habia percatado de que era mas musculoso y definitivamente sus ojos eran verdes.

El hombre de alguna manera parecio reconocerlo, en el mismo segundo palidecio y luego se recupero soriendo, en los labios del hombre le parecio leer que decia su nombre.

No se habia percatado del que el hombre llevaba un traje hasta que este alzo la mano y hablo a la manga de su saco "estan aqui" le parecio leer en sus labios.

Un microfono, su cerebro reflexiono.

Se giro para intentar regresar a Liam y escapar de alli, pero quedo con el cañon de un arma justo entre los ojos, intento girarse de nuevo hacia la copia de André pero le rodeo con un brazo la cintura por detras, colocando su boca muy cerca de su oido.

-dime Zayn -lo conocia, sabian que los otros estaban alli -mi hermano cuido bien de ti?-

-hermano -repitio Zayn en un susurro como si lo hubiesen golepado en el estomago -son gemelos -concluyo.

-trillizos de echo -le ccontesto el otro.

Eso significaba que habia uno mas por alli, paso la vista alrededor suyo  pero era obvio que entre el mar de gente no lo encontraria si es que estaba alli.

Pero tampoco tenia tiempo para ello, la traicion le amargo la boca, André lo habia utilizado  y el habia traicionado a los chicos y eso lo enfurecia mucho, se pregunto que esperabn los otros para sacarlo de alli.

Fijo la vista en el hombre que le apuntaba con el arma y con todas sus fuerzas penso "matalo"  sorprendido vio como la pistola cambio la direccion hacia el hombre sobre su hombro.

Al tiempo que el arma estallo, el trillizo se lanzo al suelo con el dejandolo ver como la bala iba a dar contra la cabeza de una mujer inocente que cayo fulminada, los gritos y el panico no se hicieron esperar.

No tuvo tiempo para sentir culpa cuando el hombre del arma disparaba otra vez contra el trillizo, le habia dado una orden y no se detendria hasta haberla concluido.

Una bala habia ido a dar contra el hombro del trillizo y viendose acorralado comenzo a rodar por el suelo entro el mar de pies que intentaba huir de alli hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Se puso de pie rapidamente y pudo ver como algunos hombres con armas monstruosas intentaban acercarse a el contra el flujo de personas que intentaban huir, Harry aparecio sobre una mesa con una arma en la mano, al unisono del primero disparo la multitud se lanzo al suelo y comenzo a arrastrarse, la musica se habia detenido, era ahora la explosion de la polvora lo que lo ensordecia todo.

El manejo del arma de Harry lo tenia sorprendido, parecio haber nacido con ella pegada a la mano, el numero de enemigos con armas largas disminuia rapidamente.

Vio a Liam dirigirse a Harry con su arma en la mano pero no disparaba, en su lugar la lanzo a su hermano que la atrapo en el aire y los enemigos comenzaron a caer al doble de la velocidad.

-estas bien? -Liam grito, su rostro parecia pequeño entre sus manos.

-lo siento, lo he arruinado -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la verguenza, la traicion y el panico.

-no importa, tengo que sacarte de aqui -estaba molesto, Liam no lo veia a la cara cuando le dijo que no importaba.

Liam se inclino y comenzo a arrastralo hacia la salida pegados a la pared, justo a la mitad de aquel infierno de acero volando y polvora las luces haciendo que la masa entrara en panico y los gritos se elevaran a niveles escalofriantes.

Las luz de la polvora y la que alcanzaba a filtrarse entra la salida, pintaban una escena aterradora.

Algunos 5 minutos despues, que parecieron horas, la luces volvieron a encederse el lugar ya estaba a la mitad de su capacidad.

Comenzaron a escucharse gritos que nacian del dolor y se encarnaban en la garganta, Harry estaba usando su poder sobre los enemigos haciendolos caer al suelo retorciendose de dolores que en realidad no sentian.

De nuevo era soprendente ver de lo que Harry era capaz de hacer,  se pregunto cual seria su limite.

-soy yo -le dijo Liam cuando casi se paraliza de frio terror, era el ayudando a su hermano.

Niall y Louis no se veian por ninguna parte.

Cuando estaban por alcanzar la salida las luces se apagaron de nuevo y los disparos del lado de Harry se habian detenido, se giro al instante que las luces regresaban para ver que Harry habia sido derribado, estaba muerto.

Como si sus pies tuvieran cerebro propio, se levanto e intento andar hasta donde suponia que estaba Harry, entre todas las estupideces que habia hecho en las ultimas horas o semanas, exponerse de esa manera era la mas estupida.

pero fue de nuevo Liam quien lo detuvo sujetandolo del brazo y llevandolo el ultimo tramo hacia la salida.

-tengo que sacarte de aqui -la voz rota de Liam le hizo entender que el tambien creia que su hermano habia muerto.

Se dejo arratrar hasta que salieron a la luz de la calle, se escuchaban gritos y algunas patrullas en la lejania, sus oidos pitaban, y todos sus sentidos estaban abrumados.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y Liam aparecio en su vista, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor y preocupacion, decia o preguntaba algo, pero hasta sus oidos llegaban palabras inconexas y sin sentido.

Zayn, bien?, regresar, Harry, huye, seguro, Niall, Louis.

El ardor de una bofetada lo trajo a la realidad.

-Zayn me estas escuchando? -el desgarre en la voz de Liam le hizo sentir aun mas culpa, Harry, su hermano estaba muerto y era su culpa.

-lo siento -su voz, su fuerza, su serenidad, su tranquilidad, su equilibrio; todo en el se rompio, definitivamente no estaba preparado para nada de eso.

 -Zayn necesito que huyas, no puedo distraerme protegiendote -tenia razon, dentro de todo el panico sabia que Liam tenia razon, habia dejado atras a su hermano por protegerlo y ahora estaba muerto.

Pero no podian dejarlo solo.

-tienes que irte y buscar un lugar para esconderte -Liam saco su cartera y la metio debajo de su apretado pantalon.

Liam lo empujo cuando vio que no se movia, el miedo le decia que huyera pero la culpa y el panico no le dejaban mover los pies.

Por detras de Liam alcanzo a ver una cabellera lacia color castaño, era Louis que venia con un corte sobre la ceja y una mallugadura en la barbilla.

-donde esta Harry? -pregunto una vez que los alcanzo.

Vio a Liam negar con la cabeza, Louis palidecio y la mirada que le dedido que dejaba ver que Louis tambien creia que era su culpa.

-donde esta Niall? -ahora era el unico que faltaba.

-se lo han llevado, vamos -comenzo a caminar hacia la camioneta

Zayn iba a seguirlo pero Liam los detuvo.

-tengo que sacar a mi hermano de ahi.

-no hay manera de que saques a tu hermano de ahi, apenas te vean entrar te disparán -el tono frio de Louis no lo dejaba ver su molestia ni su tristeza pero sabia que estaban alli.

Liam y Louis se quedaron parados mirandose el uno al otro, no, no habia forma de que regresara por el cuerpo de su hermano y saliero vivo.

Con solo ellos 3 la camioneta parecia haber adquirido enormes proporciones, mas fria y mas oscura,  Louis iba ahora al volante y Liam a su lado, el iba justo en el asiento de atras, donde horas antes habia estado sentado Niall.

Ambulancias y patrullas se escuchaban por todos lados, vehiculos a toda velocidad, la iluminacion escalada de las calles lo estaban arrullando.

Un auto negro y sin placas los paso a toda velocidad, anormalmente llamativo dada la situacion.

-Louis -grito Liam de repente arracandolo del sopor de la somnolencia -baja el escudo.

-que? Porque? -pregunto Louis confundido.

-que lo bajes te digo.

-justo en el momento en que lo hizo su vista se torno oscura, pero sabia que no estaba dormido o muerto por que estaba pensando y podia escuchar todos los ruidos a su alrededor

Comenzo a escuchar voces.

-Liam?

-callate Zayn.

-al aeropuerto, tenemos que llevarlos a Alemania cuanto antes.

Era la voz del trillizo de André,  entonces comprendio que lo que estaba recibiendo era algo asi como una transmision de donde estaba Niall.

-estas bien Niall? -hablo Louis con el.

Por lo menos a su mente no llego la voz en su lugar aparecieron como luces de neon las palabras "estoy bien" "hay alguien mas aqui conmigo"

Les hizo saber con imagenes que lo llevaban en la cajuela de un auto atado, amordazado y con los ojos vendados.

-es Harry? -Liam pregunto al instante.

"no lo se, no lo creo no se mueve, que ha pasado?" -volvio a contestar Niall con las luces de neon.

Le parecio escuchar el gemido de Niall a travez de la conexion, habia visto lo sucedido en la mente de Liam.

"lo siento Liam" -dijo Niall "no tarden en venir por mi los estare esperando"

Y la vista volvio.

-que ha pasado? Porque se fue? -pregunto Zayn horrorizado de que le hubieran hecho algo a Niall.

-creo que hemos salido de su alcance.

El camino de regreso fue mas alla de toda descripcion disponible, era incomodo, extraño y triste, ademas de un dolor insoportable por la perdida de dos miembros del equipo

Louis parecia imperturbable al volante viendo por el retrovisor de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo, Liam iba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal con el celular de su hermano entre los dedos que habia decidido dejar en el coche antes de que entraran aquel lugar.

-André -grito cuando le vino a la mente su gemelo.

-el capitan de futbol? El que... bueno. -pergunto Liam confundido.

-si el, bueno no exactamente el.

-a que te refieres? -Liam se giro en el asiento para verlo de frente.

-estaba ahi, bueno no el, su gemelo.

-me se de memoria los expedientes de los miembros del equipo de futbol, alli no se mencionaba ningun gemelo -dijo Louis uniendose a la conversacion.

-de hecho, son trillizos, el que conoci esta noche me lo dijo.

-y que tienen que ver con todo esto -quizo saber Louis.

-me conocia, André hablo le hablo de mi y yo no sabia nada de el, recordaria si me hubiera dicho algo asi, esta noche lo segui creyendo que era André y cuando lo alcance me di cuenta de que no era exactamente el fue cuando me dijo que su hermano le habia hablado de mi y sabia por que estaba ahi, con ustedes.

-entonces no hay duda, el es el espia, te uso para llegar a nosotros -Louis lo atravesasba con la mirada por el  retrovisor.

-pero nunca hablamos de ustedes -sin darse cuenta su tono se volvia frenetico -nunca era tema de conversacion.

-alguna vez se acerco a tu ropa- pregunto Liam -quiza pudo poner un microfono.

André habia estado mas que cerca de su ropa.

-pude no haberme dado cuenta de ello -contesto poco minutos despues de pensarlo.

En ese instante el telefono de Harry sono y Liam lo contesto poniendo el altavoz.

-Liam? -escucho la voz de Simon salir del dispositivo.

-aqui estoy.

-ya he hablado con tu madre, estara aqui en un par de horas.

-gracias Simon, al parecer tenemos al espia.

-como es eso posible? -pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la linea sorprendido.

-al parecer André un amigo de Zayn era el espia, es un alumno de la escuela, se conocieron en las practicas de Futbol... -Liam relato su penosa historia al director de la escuela.

-efectivamente el expediente del tal André no menciona ningun gemelo y hay algo mas -escucharon atentos como al otro lado de la linea revolvian un monton de papeles.

-toda la documentacion es falsa, no se que idiota no se dio cuenta de esto.

-cuando partimos para Alemania? -pregunto Liam.

-en un par de dias.

-clao que no. -grito Liam. -tenemos que...

-tenemos que planear bien esto. -le interrumpio Simon. -no puedo perder el resto del equipo y necesitamos refuerzos.

-Simon. -exclamo Liam a modo de ruego.

-volaremos a Alemania cuando todo este debidamente planeado y preparado -la llamada termino.

La camioneta sumida en un silencio sepulcral, Louis veia con el ceño fruncido la carretera y Liam apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el telefono.

A Zayn la culpa y miedo lo hacian desear haber muerto en lugar de Harry o con el el mejor de los casos.

A las 3 de la mañana estaban en la biblioteca de la escuela, Nicole y Simon eran las unicas personas que quedaban en la escuela ademas de ellos y lo choferes de los autos que habia llevado a los alumnos a sus casas.

Nicole y Simon estaban en la esquina mas alejada de la biblioteca, Simon permanecia imperturbable mientras Nicole dedicaba miradas de compasion en direccion de Liam cada cierto tiempo.

Louis habia desaparecido hacia horas hablando por telefono, el y Liam permanecian sentados en aquellas largas mesas de lectura, llorando cuando Liam lo hacia y abrazandolo cuando el llanto se volvia incontrolalble.

-lo siento tanto -dijo en una ocasion -nunca debi haber venido, debi haberme marchado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Nunca en su corta vida habia sentido una culpa tan grande y pesada que amenzaba con aplastarlo, esa noche habia matado a dos hombres, un inocente que estaba en el momento y el lugar equivocado.

Cada que cerraba los ojos veia aquel sujeto de espaldas a el mientras la bala entraba en su craneo y segundos despues caia muerto.

El otro hombre era su amigo, hermano de su amigo mas cercano, por su estupides habia hecho que mataran a Harry.

-nunca debiste haber venido -confirmo Liam -debiste marcharte cuando pudiste, no vales la pena, no vales lo que mi hermano.

Sabia que hablaba por dolor, pero cada palabra entro como una puñalada en su ego, y en el fondo creia que tenia razon, Harry habia sido valiente y audaz, habia intentado salvarlo y solo habia hecho estupideces esa noche.

Estupefacto por las palabras de Liam no se dio cuenta cuando se acurrucco contra su cuello y pedia disculpas por lo que habia dicho, lo abrazo y dejo que llorara sobre su hombro pero permanecio callado.

Quiza pasaron hora o tal vez minuto cuando una mujer en traje entro a la biblioteca rodeada de personal fuertemente armada, supo que era la madre de los gemelos no por que Liam corriera hacia ella y rompieran juntos a llorar si no por la expresividad en los ojos de la señora, era de ahi de donde Liam los habia heredado.

Eran presas de un horro y dolor que Zayn apenas llegaba a vislumbrar pero que lo podia sentir, ver a madre e hijo llorar por hijo y hermano era algo que nunca habia experimentado pero estaba seguro que dolia como arder en el infierno.

Los gritos y el gimoteo no ayudaron a calmar sus nervios, queria huir pero estaba seguro que apenas intentara ponerse de pie toda aquella pesadilla lo aplastaria contra el suelo, en momentos sabia que podia correr de aquella situacion pero su dignidad ya estaba demasiada como para encima hacerla de cobarde

Una eternidad despues Liam y su madre ya no lloraban, se mecian adelante y atras en el suelo, cada uno viendo diferente direccion, aletargados, quiza perdidos en los recuerdos.

Nicole y Simon aparecieron por el rabillo del ojo, no los habia escuchado acercarse.

-creo que deberiamos ir a descanzar -se presento Simon -ha sido una largo dia.

-no lo creo Simon -nego la madre levantandose del suelo, ayudada por su hijo -quiero el culo bien frio y muerto de los que asesinaron a mi hijo.

Simon acepto y los guio a la sala de reuniones en el bunker, justo donde habian pasado tantos momentos incomodos, aquel lugar no era bueno para niguno de los 3, Louis y Liam miraban alrededor con lagrimas en los ojos.

Por lo poco a lo que pudo prestar atencion no avisarian a los padres de Niall de su secuestro hasta que el rescate se tornara imposible o se asegurara su muerte, sus padres no sabian nada sobre las habilidades de Niall ni este otro mundo.

Habian para dos semanas despues el rescate, tiempo necesario para reunir infomacion.

La madre de Liam proporcionaria todo el armamento que los superiores de SHIELD se habian negado a facilitar alegando que era una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzos arrriesgarse por un soldado que probablemente ya estaba muerto.

En cuanto a permisos no era ningun problema, los padres de Louis podrian comprar Alemania enteresa si lo necesitase, cosa que esperaban no llegar a necesitar.

Todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida, segun el plan descansarian hasta las 12 del medio dia siguiente para partir en el avion de la madre de Liam hacia alemania donde ya los estaria esperando todo el equipo necesario para el rescate.

Zayn solo sabia que haria mucho frio, que estarian encerrado en un hotel de mala muerte, para mantener un perfil bajo y que seria horrible, durante dos semsnas no podrian caminar muy lejos uno del otro.

Tenia algo que decir, y tenia que decirlo ya.

-vamos hijos, tenemos que descansar- las palabras de Simon le hicieron gracia pero ahuyentaron su miedo, estaba realmente asustado por lo que tenia que decir y como reaccionarian los demas cuando lo dijera.

-quiero irme a casa -el tiempo en la habitacion parecio detenerse, esuchaba el corazon de las demas personas latir en sus oidos, sus respiraciones.

-¿que? -Simon se acerco solo paso hacia el, impresionado.

-quiero regresar a casa -se planto con un poco mas de conviccion -los chicos dijero que fuera cual fuera el resultado apenas terminara la mision regresaria a casa.

La cara de Liam s arrugo como si no lograra entender las palabras que salian de su boca, lo que no penso y ni siquiero vio venir fue el puño de Louis que vino a estrellarse con un fuerza imposible contra su mandibula, cayo como un saco de boxeo, en el suelo una patada en el vientre lo dejo sin aliento y una presion se posiciono sobre su pecho, era Louis que estaba listo para descargar toda su furia.

-cobarde -le grito Louis -todo esto es culpa tuya y solo quieres huir,  eres un cobarde, una verguenza.

Abrio los ojos cuando el peso sobre su pecho desaparecio, justo para ver a Simon arrastrar a Louis hacia la salida.

-calma Louis -le repetia una y otra vez Simon.

-¿que es lo quiso decir Louis? -pregunto la madre de Liam a Simon.

-nada, no quiso decir nada -contesto, aun luchando con Louis.

-una mierda, Simon -grito Louis con todas sus fuerzas -fue si culpa - la rabia en cada palabra y cada gesto era tan fuerte y grande que desfiguraba totalmente al chico amable que una vez hacia sido Louis -es su culpa que Harry este muerto, es su culpa que hayan secuestrado a Niall, se distrajo por que su novio estuvo alli -muytarde Simon habia logrado llevarse a Louis de ahi.

Aun adolorido y sofocado logro sentarse en el suelo para encontrase con la misma mirada iracunda de la madre de Harry.

-idiota -el estridente grito hizo que un escalofrio lo atravesara -mataste a mi hijo.

Liam la detuvo cuando ella intento avalanzarse sobre el.

-no vale la pena mamá, tenemos cosas que hacer todavia- y desaparecieron por la puerta.

La decepcion en la voz de Liam era una herida desgarradadora, igual de profunda a la herida de haber separado a un hijo de su madre, a un amigo de su amigo.

Cada una dolorosa en su sentido e igual de aterradora, lo hacia sentirse como una basura.

-al amancer -Nicole aun estaba alli para en una esquina con lagrimas en los ojos y la misma decepcion en la voz -a primera hora, arregla tus cosas.

No sabia que era mas doloroso, si la recriminacion de lo sucedido a  viva voz como lo habian hecho Louis y la madre de Harry o la manera de culparlo silenciosamente como lo hacian Liam, Simon y Nicole.

 

 

2 semanas despues...

 

 

-¿va a doler? -hacia 15 minutos que habia llegado a su casa dos agentes en trajes negros y estaban en su habitacion tomando muestras de sangre y preparando una espeluznante jeringa.

La cara de su madre se habia torcido de asombro cuando habia visto a los dos agentes aparecer en su puerta y entrar sin mediar ninguna palabra con nadie, demasiado eficientes, hubiera dicho su padre si hubiera estado su padre en casa y no el trabajo, esa era la misma cara  que habia puesto su madre dos semanas atras cuando el tambien habia aparecido en la puerta e informarles que habia vuelto.

-¿que ha pasado?- habia preguntado su padre preocupado.

-nada papá, simplemente no ha funcionado para mi-

-¿como que no ha funcionado para ti? ¿de que hablas? ¿te han hechado? ¿te encontraron fumando esa cosa? Por que si es asi te juro que...

-alto -grito por encima de la amenaza de su padre -soy yo, fui yo el que renuncio, esa escuela esta hecha para... -noto como las palabras se le hacian nudo en la garganta -esta hecha para gente intelegente y yo no lo soy.

Habia sido su madre la que habia creido entender primero, se acerco y lo rodeo con brazos.

-te han hecho pasar un mal rato esos chicos estirados ¿verdad?

No confirmo ni nego anda, solo les habia pedido tiempo para descansar, asimilar lo que habia sucedido y lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante de su vida.

Llevaba dos semanas encerrado en su habitacion, solo salia para ir al baño o bajar por algo de comida, sabia que no podia durar mucho tiempo asi, en algun momento sus padres basicamente lo echarian de la casa para que estudiara o trabajara.

Y enrealidad no habia mucho que pensar, solo estaba esperando la llegada de aquellos dos agentes, por lo que habia de realidad es que tenia miedo salir a la calle y alguien lo reconociera de la discoteca o de que pudieran detectar su poder e intentaran eliminarlo o algo peor, reclutarlo.

El odio y el dolor venian a sus sueños cada noche, eso tambien era verdad, se despertaba aguantando con todas sus fuerzas el grito que le crecia en el pecho.

A veces era Harry tirado en una sanja humeda y oscura pudriendose, a veces era Niall en un sotano o una sala llena de maquina con cables y sustancia conectados a su cuerpo, otras veces era simplemente Louis que lo veia furioso o la voz de Liam dececionado.

A veces imaginaba como seria la cara del hombre que habia matado por detras, seria rubio, o moreno, quiza pelirojo, lo estarian esperando sus padres en casa.

-no tengo una respuesta para ello  -le respondio el agente -nunca ha habido un voluntario.

Era cierto la cura era suministrada a bebes o criminales que usaban sus poderes para cometer delitos.

-ha habido algun avance con Niall - quizo saber.

Uno de los agentes llevaba un guantes blancos y preparaba la inyeccion, el otro instalo una camara sobre una tripode y llevaba otra sobre la mano, al parecer querian documentar el efecto en un voluntario adulto.

-el estado del agente Horan siguen siendo secuestrado y es todo lo que le puedo decir -Zayn asintio ante las agresivas palabras de agente, acaso, ¿alguien le habia dicho lo sucedido y tambien lo culpaba?

-el liquido que se le inoculara -comenzo a explicar eficientemente el agente -creara una reaccion en cadena a Nivel molecular, esta detectara en su ADN la configuracion que le permite sus habilidades y las aislara, borrando para siempre sus habilidades especiales.

Zayn asintio.

-¿entiende usted que una vez inyectada la cura su poder desaparecera para siempre? No hay vuelta atras -al parecer el agente no creia que nadie fuera capaz de rechazar sus habilidades.

-si señor- contesto para dejarlo claro esta vez -pero...

El agente detuvo la afilada punta metalica a centimetros de su piel,

-pero... ¿que hay de mis recuerdos?-

-el agente Horan es quien se encarga de ello, o el comandante Simon, pero como ninguno de los dos esta disponible en este momento, nos bastara con su palabra.

-bien, prometo guardar el secreto.

-¿estas seguro? -el agente no hablaba sobre el secreto si no sobre la cura.

-si, lo esto.

Con resignacion y tranquilidad que no habia podido conseguir en estas ultimas dos semanas vio como la aguja se enterrarse en su mano.


End file.
